Bad Girl Gone Good
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: So, what happens when your average, rich, spoiled brat gets sent to a boarding school and gets on the wrong side with the most popular, bad boy in school? Interesting things of course!
1. I'm a real wild child

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon :)**

* * *

Late Saturday afternoon, Dawn's alarm clock goes off. She groans and lazily slams the clock and shifts into another comfortable position in her gigantic king-sized bed. Even though it was already 1'oclock in the afternoon, Dawn showed no movement of getting out of bed. Most likely, from that _killer_ party last night. But what can you expect from a rich, snobby, spoiled brat? All they do is party, and spend their daddy's money. Especially if we are talking about Dawn here.

Ursula, Dawn's so called best friend burst through the door "Dawn! Dawn! Dawn!" she screamed excitedly as she jumped on Dawn's bed trying to wake her.

Dawn groans, and covers her head with a pillow, "Go away, I'm sleeping…" she stated in annoyed tired tone.

Ursula lets out a high-pitched squeal, that makes Dawn groan even more. "No way, sleeping beauty! Today is your birthday" She squeaks, as she drags on the 'day'.

Dawn jumps up in realization, while knocking Ursula off the bed, "Today's my birthday!" She stated while smiling huge.

Ursula groaned when she hit the floor, "O-ow! Yes, it is glad you finally noticed, now get your ass out of that bed, we have a huge party to plan now that you are finally sixteen!" she faked a sweet tone.

* * *

_A couple of hours later…_

Ursula sighs while going through a list of papers, "De-de, this is hopeless. It's too late now, we should've planned your sweet sixteen months ago." She whined.

Dawn rolled her eyes, and shakes her head. "Oh Ur, haven't you learned anything in the past few years? It's _never _too late to throw a party." She replied with a smirk on her face. Dawn grabbed her IPhone in one hand, and takes a bite from her sandwich in the other hand. "Just…" she starts, using that pretty little phone of hers, "One text to Barry and the whole student body of Twinleaf High will be here." She stated confidently as she tosses her phone on the counter, Dawn glances back at Ursula with a deviant look in her eyes. "Let the party begin…" She said in a mischievous tone.

_Later that night…_

A random girl in Dawn's clique came up to her, "Girl, this party's amazing! How did you get your dad to agree?" She says while she giggles, clearly drunk out of her mind.

Dawn rolled her eyes in annoyance, clearly this girl was a hot mess. "Who said he knew about this?" She smirked, while laughing.

The random girl gasps, and squeals, "Like, oh my god! I wish I could be as courageous as you are!" she stated while trying not to fall over.

Dawn puts a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady, not wanting her to hurt herself, She lets out a laugh "Oh, girl, you will never be." Dawn stated while setting her down on the couch.

Ursula walks up with two glasses of champagne in her hands, "Here De-de." She smiled wickedly handing Dawn a glass.

Dawn grinned, "Thanks Ur." She raises the glass to her pretty pink plump lips. "Happy fucking birthday to me." She drinks the champagne in one gulp. "Get me another one Ur." She demands her "friend".

Ursula rolled her eyes in discrete, "Sure." She says in a dry tone, Ursula walks away to get her another glass knowing that if she didn't Dawn would be pissed at her, and she definitely didn't want to piss off the only idiotic friend that buys her everything in the world, so she just put up with her to get free things. But what Dawn doesn't know can't hurt her, right?

Ursula walks back a minute later, "Here ya go De-de, Cheers to you." She stated sweetly, as she handed the glass to Dawn and lifted hers up to clink glasses with hers.

Dawn accepts the glass, and smiles at her friend and clinks her glass together with Ursula's and starts to drink her champagne.

_One drink leads to another, and soon enough everything went black for Dawn. _

_The next day_

* * *

Dawn was passed out on the couch, laying with some random guy, only wearing her bra and skirt. While her best friend Ursula is passed out on the floor fully dressed with another random guy.

All of a sudden, Dawn's father Johan, walks in and has finally reached his breaking point. He had enough of his daughter's wild antics, he loves her, but she is turning into somebody who isn't his daughter anymore. He started to scream to wake up his daughter, and the lovely company she had over.

Dawn wakes up at the sound of yelling, _what the hell, _she thought angrily.

"Young lady, would you mind telling me what the hell happened here?" Dawn's father grunted out in anger.

Dawn's eyes-widen seeing her father, she sits up quickly, "Daddy! What are you doing here?" She smiles sweetly, obviously trying to play 'sweet daughter card'. "I thought you were on a business trip? How was it?" Dawn asked lamely, as she tried to change the subject.

Dawn's father growled angrily, he kicked the guy on the floor next to Ursula, so that they can get the fuck out of his house. "You two, get the hell out of here, NOW!" he screamed angrily, while startling them.

The guy who was next to Dawn, "Sheesh, old man! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The guy laughed stupidly.

Dawn's father glared at the boy, the two boys obviously felt terrified. They ran around like crazy men trying to collect all of their belongings and left faster than 'rapidash'.

"Ursula, please take your things and go home." He stated firmly, glancing at her scared face.

Ursula nods her head, and walks away not feeling any remorse for how much trouble Dawn was about to be in.

Dawn groaned in annoyance, rolling her eyes. "Arceus, daddy! Why are you bitching at us like this? We were just having fun!" she whined, while pouting and crossing her arms, like the spoiled brat she is.

Johan, started pacing back and forth. Throwing his hands up in a vivid rage, "Dawn! I don't even know what to do with you anymore!" he stated angrily, but with a disappointing tone.

"You can just let me die, like you did with mom." Dawn responded in an angrily bitter tone.

He throws an incredulous look at his daughter, "This is the final straw, Dawn. You are going to that boarding school, whether you like it or not!" he yelled at his daughter, while glaring at her.

"Yeah, right! You can't make me go too some stupid prep school." Dawn, said dryly.

"Yes I can make you, and I will. Next week you will be there, I already enrolled you, so there's no going back until you know how to behave yourself!" He spat harshly.

"You can't make me, I'm not going. Not in a million years!" She screamed back at her father.

"We'll see about that." Johan smirks at his daughter. He turns to walk away but stops and turns around, "And clean up this mess. Now." He added on, then turned back around to leave the room.

"UGH!" Dawn screams in frustration, as she watches him walk away. "You think by sending me to boarding school is somehow magically going to straighten me out?" She yells back at his retreating figure.

Her father ignored her.

"Well, you're wrong! I'll be back before the end of the semester! You just watch!" Still screaming even though he is not in the room with her anymore.

* * *

_A few days later,_

Dawn met up with her best friend, they are going on one of their annual shopping sprees, and an emergency one since Dawn is so mad. She thought what would make her feel better? Of course, SHOPPING!

"I can't believe he actually enrolled me in Unova Academy." She spat harshly, as she was putting her things away in her Michael Kors bag.

Ursula rolled her eyes at Dawn, "Well, De-de he did warn you, and I remember his exact words; 'I do not want to see anything wrong with this house when I get back. And if I find out you had another party, that boarding school is looking better and better.'" Ursula mimicked Dawn's fathers' voice.

Dawn gave her an strange look, "Okay, that was seriously creepy, I don't even remember him saying that!" She said exasperatedly.

Ursula laughed, "That is because I am a much better listener then you are. Now don't you want to go shopping for your new school? After all, you don't want to make a bad first impression." Ursula squeaked, in her fake tone, while flipping her hair.

Dawn smirked, "I do want to make a first bad impression, but definitely not in fashion. So let's go to Bloomingdales." She stated.

"Yay! I saw this amazing 3 thousand pokédollar dress that I was **dying **to get!" Ursula stated excitedly, but then pretended to be sad, "But I couldn't afford it. But I bet it would look great on you! So why don't you buy it?!" She spoke in a fake happy tone.

Dawn felt truly sorry for her friend, not knowing that Ursula was faking the whole time. "No need to worry! I'll buy it for you!" She smiles sweetly at her friend.

"Oh, De-de you don't have to do that" Ursula said faking innocence. _'Wow, this girl is such an idiot' _Ursula said in her thoughts.

Dawn puts a hand on Ursula's shoulder, "I know. But I want too. Now come on, I'll pack later." She smiles genuinely at her friend.

_Later that day._

Johan, Dawn's father, was in the kitchen just going through some bills, when one big one caught his attention. He stares down at the piece of paper in disbelief, and calls out "DAWN!"

Dawn comes down stairs, and makes her way into the kitchen with an annoyed look on her face, "What, do you want dad?" she asked in a bothersome tone.

Dawn's father, held up the bill in her face, "What in the world is this?!" He asks her in disbelief.

Dawn looked confused, "A bill." She stated like a question.

Johan throws down the paper on the counter, extremely frustrated and fed up with his daughter, "Dawn! Who the hell spends 20 thousand pokédollars at Bloomingdales?!" He asked furiously.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I needed some new clothes for the _lovely _boarding school you are sending me too." Dawn responded with a sarcastic remark, with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Dawn's father sighed in aggravation, "There are people starving all over the world looking for something to eat, and you spend thousands on insignificant stuff!" He spat harshly, glaring down at his daughter.

Where was the little girl he and her mother raised, ever since the accident they both weren't the same, and somehow he knew it was his fault. He pushed his daughter away when she needed him the most. But can you blame him? She looks exactly like her mother, even with the same optimistic, kind-hearted personality, well _she used to be._

Dawn scoffs, "Clothes are not stupid, insignificant stuff, I need them to go out, and to keep me warm. Unless you want me to go out naked, now that is something else." She smirked at her comeback.

Johan angrily pulls at his hair, "I don't even know why I bother talking to you, it's like I'm talking to a wall." He stated in a frustrated tone.

Dawn looked hurt for a second, then that look turned into anger, "Then don't bother, it's not like you ever did anyway." She screamed out.

Dawn's father saw that hurt look on his daughters face, he now knows his daughter is in there somewhere, deep down. He sighs softly, while running his fingers through his hair, it's all _his _fault that she is like this. Hopefully her going to this school will make her a better person, the good girl he once knew she was.

* * *

_Early Sunday morning,_

Screams for his daughter to come down the stairs, "Dawn! Come on! We're going to be late!" he said as he let out a sigh.

Dawn ruggedly drags herself down the stairs, with the maid holding all of her bags. "Okay, I get why you're sending me there, but what I don't get is you having the need to get me there yourself." She states in frustration.

Johan, lets out a laugh, "I wasn't born yesterday, Dawn. I know how your mind works." He stated while smirking at his daughter.

Dawn smiled innocently, "What? You think I'll bribe the chauffer to change the direction and take me to the beach house instead?" She dryly spoke.

"Well, would you look at that, I didn't even have to say it." He responded back.

Dawn rolls her eyes, tired of this little game her father was playing, it's enough that he is making her go to this school, now he is going to baby her, and drop her off like a little girl? Did he not trust her, hell she's surprised that he is smarter then he looks.

"Let's just get this over with already." She groaned, while she starts to walk out of the house with her dad and maid following.

Dawn's father sees the maid struggling holding all of Dawn's bags, and sighs for Dawn not helping her at all. He takes the bags out of the maid's hands before she fell, and thanked her and apologized for his daughter's behavior. The maid bowed and went back inside the house. He then placed Dawn's bags in the trunk, while Dawn was glaring at him harshly. The chauffer opened up the doors so Dawn and he could both get in the limo.

Dawn still being pissed that she even has to go to this stupid school, sits as far away as she can from her father in the limo. She crosses her arms against her chest looks the other way, pouting and planning to ignore her father the whole ride. She honestly was acting like a brat, I mean it's just boarding school, nothing interesting will happen…right?

_Well, at least that's what she thought…_

* * *

**A/N: SO, hi people! This is a new story I am working on :) I am still working on Pointless, so check out that if you haven't already! but I wanted to write a story about my fav Poke couple Ikarishipping, but I am going to add another couple, anyone want to guess what the other main couple will be? :) Please review, and sorry for grammar mistakes, but criticism is always welcomed! Thank you :)**


	2. Why you gotta be so rude

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon :)**

* * *

Dawn and her father finally arrive at the school, after a long drive, and a flight later. Dawn steps out of the limo and takes a look at the school that is made of marble, and gives a look of disgust.

Johan, Dawn's father, steps behind her. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He stated in awe of the huge school.

She rolled her eyes, "If by beautiful, you mean disgustingly ugly. Then I agree, it is the most beautiful thing I ever seen." She stated sarcastically, while crossing her arms over her chest.

Johan rolls his eyes at his daughter, "If you want to make friends, then you need to cut back on the rich snobby attitude, and be nice for once, Dawn. Or else, you're going to be alone for the rest of the school year." He spoke while glaring at her.

Dawn scoffed, "I won't even be here the rest of the school year." She stated.

"Yes you will." Johan states firmly, and starts to help the chauffer get all of Dawn's bags out of limousine and places them right beside her.

All of a sudden, a beautiful, model-looking women walked over to the Berlitz's.

"You must be Johan Berlitz, It is very nice to finally meet you in person." The blonde haired women spoke, while shaking his hand and smiling.

Johan smiles kindly at her, "Nice to meet you too, Cynthia."

Cynthia then looks at Dawn, and smiles genuinely, "And you must be Dawn. It is very nice to meet you." She spoke while offering her hand to shake.

Dawn looks at her, and glances at her hand, while rolling her eyes and looks away, "I can't say the same thing about you." She mumbled.

Cynthia clears her throat, and awkwardly puts her hand down, "You will love it here. The students are very welcoming. It will be just like home." She states sweetly.

"I doubt that." Dawn grumbles again, while her father throws her an unbelievable stare. She finally realizes that this is all really happening and she is going to be spending the next few months here, she turns to her dad. "Daddy, come on. The joke's over. You can tell me that you were just playing with me and we can go home in peace." She says in a pleading emotional tone.

Dawn's father softens his glare, and shakes his head and kisses his daughter on the forehead. "I'm sorry sweets," He hugs her. "I'll see you in a few months." He spoke while getting into the limo and rolls down the window down, "And remember, I'm doing this because I love you." He softly says.

Dawn feels devastated, and feels abandoned all over again. She feels like she is about cry, but doesn't really know why, so she held back the tears and turns around facing the school not even giving one last look to her father.

"Alright, so you'll probably need someone to show you around and I've got just the right girl for it." She spoke, while spotting someone. "Misty! Come over here please." Cynthia stated, while waving her hand over.

An orange haired girl walked over their way, and smiled brightly at the both of them, "Hello Cynthia." She said, in enthusiastic tone.

Dawn stares 'Misty' down, and thinks _Great, just what I need, and overly perky chick who can't even dress herself showing me around." _She rolled her eyes, annoyingly.

Cynthia puts her hand on Dawn's back, "This is Dawn, the girl I told you about. I need you to show her around the school. Help her find her classes and blend in a little." The young principal stated.

Misty smiles, "Don't worry Cynthia, I'm sure we will get along great." The orange haired, girl spoke happily.

Cynthia then turns to Dawn, "I'll leave you with Misty, She will help you get your bags to your dorm and unpack. You will start your classes tomorrow. You are in good hands." She winked at her, while walking away.

Misty, smiles at Dawn. "So let's get your bags to your room, and then I can show around? Sound good?" Misty spoke while picking up one of her bags.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever." She spoke in a tired tone, and walks away from Misty, expecting her to carry all of her stuff.

Misty scoffed, and rolled her eyes. _Rude, _she thought angrily. She then sighed feeling bad for her. Misty picks up one bag easily, and then picked up the next bag. She tries to pick up the third one, but ends up having the other two fall out of her hand. "Dammit!" She yelled out in frustration.

All of a sudden, a very good looking, young man comes over, with black scruffy hair and a backwards baseball hat, and he chuckles. "Need some help with that?"

Misty looks up at him, in shock. Not knowing what to say or do. She stutters out, "Uh-um-I-um." She turns bright red, feeling incredibly embarrassed for some reason.

The good looking guys grins goofily, "Is that a yes or a no." He lets out a laugh.

She snaps out of it, "Yes! Um, thank you. That would be very helpful." She smiled nervously, while pushing her short orange hair behind her ear.

"Alright." He chuckles, and grabs two bags easily, and then picks up the third one.

Misty then picks up the last bag, and they both started walking towards the dorm area of the school building.

As they both were walking, the good-looking man spoke up, "So, how was your break Mist?" grinning from ear to ear.

Misty felt incredibly nervous some reason, I mean they were friends right? No need to feel nervous, around a gorgeous looking guy, who happens to be one of your friends, and who you happen to have a huge crush on right? No big deal or anything at all. "Hot." She bluntly said without thinking, her eyes widen, at how wrong that sounded. "I mean fine. I-I- it was very boring…" She corrected quickly while stuttering, _smooth, Misty, Real smooth _she thought bitterly.

She paused for a second, "So, you cut your hair, huh?" She responds, while trying to change the subject.

Ash's grin turned into a smirk, "Yeah, like it better that way?" He asked, trying to tease her.

Misty let out a giggle, "Yeah, it looks good, I can actually see your face now." She said, while giving him a knowing look.

Ash chuckled, "Yeah, I thought that too. And I see you are finally wearing your hair down, it looks good." He complimented.

Misty blushed again, while pushing another hair behind her ear, and bites her lip. "Thanks." _Oh my god, I can't believe he noticed. Calm down Misty, you guys are friends. Just friends. _She thought to herself.

_They were now standing outside of her and Dawn's dorm room._

Ash puts the bags down, and steps beside Misty putting his hands in his pocket.

"So, um, thank you for the help Ash." Misty smiles nervously at him.

"No problem, Mist." He grins at her, "See ya later." He waves his hand off, while walking away.

Misty bit her lip, fighting off the urge to scream from excitement when she finally notices that Dawn wasn't following them. "Oh, shit." She says, "Wear is that girl?" She growls angrily.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Dawn_

Dawn, was walking around aimlessly, not having any idea where she was going. But ended up in one of the dorm houses anyway. She started looking for that orange haired girl, _what was her name again? Melanie? Melody? Miley? Mystery? Whatever, _she thought bitterly, not really caring. "Where the hell did that perky chick go?" She stated annoyingly.

While she was walking around, trying to find 'Misty' she hears a bunch of girls squealing loudly, and obnoxiously.

"I'm telling you, he like so wants to have sex with me!" the dark-haired girl, squealed out.

The sandy-haired girl, giggled loudly at her friend. "Of course he does Gigi, why would he not want you?" She complimented her friend enthusiastically.

Dawn rolled her eyes at their conversation, while walking past them, she mumbles. "Slut."

The girl named Giselle, turns around "Excuse me?" She let out in a high-pitched voice.

Dawn scoffed, "Was I talking to you? I don't think so. So, don't be all up in my business, k?" She spoke harshly.

Giselle gasped, and crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at the blunette, "And, like who the hell are you?"

"Did you not just hear a word I said?" Dawn spat out rudely.

Giselle's glare deepens, and she steps closer to Dawn, "Don't you know who I am?" She sneers.

Dawn stares her up and down, "No, and I have no interest in finding out." She spoke while walking away.

Misty was walking the opposite direction of Dawn, when she saw the altercation between Giselle and Dawn, her eyes widen, and she runs up to Dawn who walked away from Giselle.

"There you are!" She said while letting out a sigh of relief.

Before Dawn could say anything, she interrupted her. "Please tell me you were discussing fashion or boys or anything with Giselle and Serena." She pleaded not wanting to know the truth.

Dawn faked a laugh, and points at Giselle with her thumb, "You mean that pathetic trash? No. I was just telling her to mind her own business and not be all up in mine, Arceus I swear—"

Misty scoffed angrily, "And hour hasn't past and you already got yourself into trouble with the queen bees of the school, don't go walking off without me, got it?" She glared at her 'roommate'.

Dawn smirked at her, "I'm not making any promises." She stated dryly. While walking away again.

Misty sighs in frustration, _where is my mallet when I need it?! _She thought angrily. And followed Dawn, grabbing her hand and walks in the direction towards their room.

Dawn rolls her eyes, and sighs softly, and lets Misty lead them back to the room.

They both arrive at their shared dorm room.

"Alright, so this where you're going to be sleeping for the rest of the year." Misty explained to her.

Dawn scoffs, and looks around the room with disgust. "How do people live here?" She said dramatically.

"I really hope you enjoy being here." Misty stated sarcastically, but trying to be nice. Completely ignoring what Dawn said.

"Ha! Yeah, right, now can you just…" Motioning for Misty to get out, thinking it is only her room. "I need to unpack." She stated rudely.

Misty rolled her eyes, "If you need anything just ask." She stated exasperatedly.

"What are you the welcoming committee, or something?" She stated with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Misty smirked, "Nope, I'm your roommate." Clearly amused that she is getting a rise out of her new _lovely _roomie.

Dawn's jaw dropped in shock, "My what?!" She asked in disbelief.

Misty let out a laugh, "Roommate, Don't worry. I'm not some kind of neat freak. You can be as messy as you want. You can do whatever you want, I don't really care." She spoke nicely trying to become friends with her.

Dawn was just staring at her blankly, Misty started fidgeting under her stare. "You talk too much." Dawn stated dryly.

Misty giggled, "Yeah, I've been told. Anywho, get your unpacking done, then I'm going to show you around the school, and get you into the swing of things here." She responded sweetly.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Again, you talk too much. I think, I'm going to tell the principle to move you out of the room. Blabbing seriously gives me a headache." She fussed.

Misty sighed, trying to patient with Dawn's attitude, and not wanting to bring out her mallet. "I'm not going anywhere. This has been my room for the last couple of years, and it will stay that way. If you want to leave be my guest, because I really don't care anymore." She walks out of the room angrily and lets out a sigh of relief, for getting that off her chest.

Dawn rolled her eyes, and sneered, "God, it's about time she left. Ugh, why am I talking to myself?" She shakes her head, "This school is already making me crazy—Arceus I need to stop." She grumbles under her breath.

* * *

_Later that night_

Dawn was sitting on her bed, droning out Misty telling her rules, which she didn't really care to listen too.

"And no guys are allowed to be in our rooms, if you let a boy here, who knows what will happen to you." She explained to Dawn.

Dawn let out a dry laugh, "Ha, like I'm going to hook up with guys from here."

Misty laughed, "Anyways," she grabbed a bag filled with a couple of uniforms, and handed it to Dawn. "This is your uniform." She stated.

Dawn looks at in disgust, and looks at Misty in utter disbelief, "You have **got **to be kidding me!" she screeched.

Misty rolled her eyes at her dramatic roommate, and walked over to her bed and sat down. "Everyone wears them, it's not that big of a deal."

She shakes her head, "No no no no. Dawn Berlitz does not wear uniforms, emphasis on the **not**." Dawn spoke in refusal.

Misty shakes her head at her, and pulls out a book, and opens it up to start reading, "Well, there's always a first time for everything." She responded back sarcastically.

Dawn let out a scream of frustration, "This is all bullshit! I am not wearing a uniform and you cannot make me!" she stated obnoxiously.

Misty shrugs her shoulders, putting her book away not being able to focus with the loud girl next to her, "You're right, I can't make you. Now go to sleep, we have a _long _day ahead of us." She grumbles.

Dawn lets out a sigh, "Whatever." She says in a bitter tone.

* * *

_The next morning_

Misty wakes up early, to head into the showers and get ready. She then walks back into her room, figuring that Dawn would be up already. But oh, how wrong she was. Misty growled, and tries to wake up Dawn. "Come on Dawn, get up already." She says while trying to shake her.

Misty was already dressed for school, her uniform consisted of a gray and blue pleaded skirt, with a light blue blouse tucked into the skirt, and a red tie hanging loose from her neck, with dark blue socks and Maryjane's for shoes. She put her hair up in her signature side ponytail for the day.

Dawn muffles through her pillow, "Go away."

Misty sighed, "Today's your first day, and you don't want to be late, now do you?" She states trying to help her out.

Dawn raises her head a little, "Actually, I don't care. So why don't you go to class and don't bother me. And I'll come in a couple of hours." She stated in a bothersome tone.

"Whatever." Misty growls and leaves the room slamming the door, "What a brat!" She screamed out.

Dawn hears her, and mumbles incoherently, "Bitch." While grabbing the pillow and throwing it over her face to hide the light.

* * *

**A/N: Hello :) I just wanted to post another chapter to get the story out there! I am super excited about this story, and I will be posting another chapter of pointless later today! Also, I got this idea from the movie Wild Child. but, it isn't going to follow that plot at all, so I do hope you enjoy! sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, reviews are lovely, and criticism is always welcomed :) thank you!**


	3. I can't be tamed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon :)**

* * *

After a couple of hours later, Dawn finally wakes up, and gets ready for her 'first day' of school.

She looks at her reflection in the mirror and applies more lip stick, "Perfect!" She smirks, and walks out of the room. Her gray and blue pleaded skirt was pulled up all the way up to her belly showing her long legs, the light blue blouse she wore was unbuttoned to show some cleavage. As for the red tie, yeah she decided to use that as a headband instead with her long blue hair braided messily, and instead of high knee socks she opted for stockings and uncomfortable black heels. Technically she was wearing the school uniform, just in different fashion from the others. Well, with Dawn that has got to count for something.

Dawn glances at her schedule, and a thought suddenly came to her. "How the hell am I supposed to know where this class is?" She sighed, and looked around.

"Maybe I could show you, hot stuff." A random orange haired kid says, while coming up behind her grabbing her ass.

Dawn scoffed, and turned around and grabbed his tie, "Touch me again and you're going to regret the day you were born, hot stuff. Got it?" She growled at him, not wanting to deal with his bullshit.

The orange hair teen eyes widen, and he nods frantically scared for his life.

She laughed, and let go of him. "Good." She smirked and walked away, not having any single idea to where she was going. But at least she is going somewhere.

* * *

_After about 15 minutes, she finally finds her class_

Dawn walks in and looks around for a place to sit, and notices some guys staring at her, she smirks and flips her hair confidently.

The teacher gives her an incredulous look, while staring at her uniform. She asks "Can I help you?"

Dawn rolls her eyes, and hands the teacher her schedule. "Yeah, I'm in this class." She stated in a bored tone.

The teacher ignores her attitude and greets, "Oh you must be Miss Berlitz."

"Yeah, yeah." She replied rudely, and walks over to an empty seat and sits down.

The teacher scoffs at her, "Well that is certainly not a way to talk to your teacher. And that is not how you where the school uniform young lady." She scolded Dawn, already fed up with her.

Dawn looked at her nails, and rolled her eyes again. "I can talk to you the way I want to, and at least I'm wearing the damn thing." She says bitterly.

"Well, I'm afraid that's not an option missy, you have to wear the uniform the same way like the rest of your classmates." The teacher spoke firmly to her.

Dawn looked the teacher up and down, seizing her. "You can't make me do anything, and the last I checked you have no right to tell me how I can wear my own uniform." She angrily argues.

The teacher glared at Dawn, "Actually, I can. There's a strict school policy on how you have to wear your uniform, and you will follow them whether you like it or not." She spat.

"I'm wearing the uniform how I want, and that's my final decision." She growled angrily at the teacher.

"Yeah, well, you have an hour detention after school. And that's my final decision as well." The teacher smartly replies, while turning back to the board and starts her lesson for the day.

Dawn angrily sighs, and crosses her arms and sinks in to her seat.

* * *

_At lunch_

Dawn tried looking for Misty, because she's the only one she knows at this school. Even if she didn't like her, that doesn't mean she will be alone at this school, forever how long she stays here.

Misty all of sudden pops up out of nowhere, "Looking for me?" She asked her.

Dawn jumps in surprise, "Arceus, women are you trying to give people a heart attack?" She paused, trying to calm her heart beat. "As much as I don't want to admit it, yeah I am. I have no idea where to go or what to do. But you should really try to warn a girl next time before trying to kill her." She added on dryly.

Misty laughs out loud, "Sorry." She said while smiling sheepishly at her roomie. "Alright, well now is lunch time which is basically anywhere you want to eat, I'll give you the scoop on who's dating and who's hating." She added on trying to joke around a bit.

Dawn laughs a bit, but still rolls her eyes at Misty. "Alright, whatever let's just go."

* * *

_They both get there food, and decide to sit outside in the garden area._

Dawn and Misty both sit down at a table outside, Dawn looks around at everyone and glances back at Misty who started eating her food already.

"How can you people stand dressing the same? I mean you're all like _equal…_" Dawn states exasperated.

Misty laughs, "And what's so bad about that? At least this way people won't be judged by being rich or poor, or dress like a prostitute, no offense." She states.

Dawn scoffs and gives her an annoyed look, "This is how people dress at my school back in Sinnoh." She replies.

Misty sighs, and raises and eyebrow at Dawn. "But this isn't Sinnoh now is it?" She reasons with her, trying to get her point across.

Dawn rolls her eyes, and slumps her shoulders. "Yeah yeah, shut up already." She states, before angrily taking a bite of her food.

Misty rolls her eyes, trying to be patient with this girl. But her attitude is really hard to sit with. She is trying not to get mad, but she honestly can't help it. "Look, I am trying to be nice, which frankly you are making it very hard to do by acting like a brat. So, please at least pretend to be nice even though we both know you're so far from that." She angrily yells at her roommate.

Dawn gets offended, but knows Misty is right so she just stays silent and looks away. She honestly hates it here, and hates that she wants to start crying in frustration right now.

Misty sees that soft look of pain in her eyes, and felt bad for being so harsh. "Look, I'm not usually that rude, but you really know how to piss a girl off. We're roommates, the least you could do is be nice." She states in aggravation, but at least tries not to be angry with her.

"Okay, whatever." Dawn says, wanting to end the conversation. She looks the other way, and sees Giselle and Serena walking with a bunch of other girls following her and carrying all of their things, and she scoffs at how pathetic they look. But Dawn, weren't you doing that the other day? The voice in her head tells her, but she shakes off the thought.

"So, what's the deal with that Gigi chick?" She asks Misty, somewhat curious.

Misty shrugs her shoulders, "This is high school, and she's popular. Enough said." She stated dryly, while rolling her eyes at the cliché.

Dawn genuinely laughs, "And let me guess, she's with the school jock right? And you have a crush on him! And then he will be in love with the soon to be popular nerd." She claps her hands enthusiastically, while joking around with her.

Misty playfully glares at her, "No this isn't how the story goes, and I definitely do not have a crush on him." She laughs, finally getting somewhere with this chick. "But hardly, Gigi annoys the crap outta him. She has been trying to get with him since freshmen year, but all he does is reject her over and over again. It's pretty funny to watch, and he really isn't a jock either. He is mysterious, and surprisingly really smart! And is also a musical genius! He plays any instrument like a prodigy and writes songs, and the dreamy list of a thousand girls can go on and on" she states with the least bit of interest.

Dawn lets out another laugh, and steals Misty's fries. "Well, at least there's entertainment in this school." She pauses, and spots another guy with 10 people around him. "And who's that?" She questioned her roomie.

Misty smirks at Dawn, "That's Paul Shinji. The guy she has been trying to hook up with." She stated.

"Oh" Dawn says, and then stares at him for a bit. "He is not bad to look at" She raises her eyebrows at Misty.

Misty covered Dawn's eyes with her hands, "Oh no, don't even think about him. Don't even think about thinking about him." She scolds.

She pulls Misty's hands off her face, and glares at her. "I didn't even think about thinking about him, until you told me not to think about thinking about him."

Misty gave a pointed look to Dawn. "Well stop thinking about thinking about him, because I told you not to think about thinking about him. It's very unhealthy to think about thinking about Paul Shinji." She states, confusing herself now.

Dawn just stares at her blankly, "To be completely honest, I have no idea what you just said."

Misty smiles sheepishly, "Good, that way you will stop thinking about him."

Dawn blinks a couple times before saying, "Okay." Dragging on the 'kay' part. "Just stop thinking already will you?" She added on sarcastically.

"Fine." Misty complies, before looking weirdly behind Dawn. "By the way, a guy over there is staring hard at your ass, which is totally creepy." She laughs pointing behind Dawn.

Dawn turns around and sees the orange haired kid, and scoffs while giving him the 'birdy' then turns back to Misty with an annoyed look on her face.

"You know if you don't want guys doing that, you can easily wear the uniform right." She states in a smart-ass tone.

Dawn rolls her eyes, "I didn't ask for advice, but thanks." She stated dryly.

Misty sighs, and shrugs her shoulders. Well at least she tried to be civil. That's a start.

* * *

_The bell rings, and Misty takes Dawn to her next class._

"Alright, so this is your class. I'll be here when it's over to show you to your next one." She spoke nicely to Dawn.

Dawn crosses her arms over her chest, and looks away from Misty. "You know I'm not a little kid. I can look for my class myself." She states in an annoyed tone.

"Well, we don't want you to do anything drastic now do we?" She walks away before Dawn could even say anything.

Dawn rolls her eyes, done arguing with her because it's like talking to a brick wall. She walks into the classroom and sits down at a random seat.

She hears people whispering, "What is she wearing?" "That's his seat, no wonder she's the new girl" Dawn turns around violently, "I'm not deaf, I can hear you." She snaps at the people whispering.

A purple headed teen walks into the class with an annoyed look on his face, he sees a random dark blue haired girl sitting in his seat. He growls to himself. He walks up to her. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He glares harshly at her.

She gives an incredulous look to the kid, "Sitting down?" She states her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He scoffs, "Yeah, in my seat." He growls angrily.

She rolls her eyes at him, "Well, unless your name is written on it, piss off." She states while shooing him away.

Paul rolls his eyes, at the girl's immaturity. Yet he is the one complaining about a seat? Smooth one Paul. "Troublesome girl."

Dawns eyes go wide, and her cheeks puff in anger. "Excuse me?! That is not my name, you jerk!"

Paul smirks at her reaction, "Does it look like I asked for your name?" He walks away sitting in another seat, before Dawn could say anything.

Dawn was about to blow up, who the hell does this guy think he is? "Listen—"She starts to say, but got interrupted when the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, settle down." The teacher states. While Dawn angrily glares at Paul, and Paul glares right back at her.

_There glare match lasts the entire period. People were very intimated. _

* * *

_After class;_

Dawn got up from her seat, and headed towards the door, when someone rudely pushed past her and she fell to the ground.

"Next time, find your own damn seat stupid troublesome girl." He grunted harshly walking out of the classroom.

Dawn stares at his back in disbelief, and shouts "Asshole!" while getting up from the floor with a very angry look on her face, and storms out of the room following him and pushing him out of the way.

Paul was shocked for a second, but that wavered and a smirk formed on his face, "Brave talk coming from the pathetic new girl."

Dawn scoffed and glared at the plum headed teen, "Oh shut up already, and go do something useful." She rolls her eyes, walking away from him.

Paul smirks, and chuckles while walking away.

Misty on the other hand saw the whole altercation, and hits her forehead. "Dawn, what is with you? It's only your second day and you already have two enemies." She whines to her roommate.

"Well, if people here would mind their own business, we wouldn't have a problem now would we?" She flips her hair, while starting to walk with Misty.

Misty sighs, "Do you listen when people talk? Or does it just go out the other ear." She laughs, pulling Dawn's hair.

"Stop nagging me." She pushes her hand away, and glares at Misty.

Misty sighs, just when they were doing okay, they take many steps backwards. "I don't mean to nag, you just don't listen." She states.

"Then there's no use in talking to me." Dawn spoke harshly, while walking away from Misty.

Misty watched Dawn walk away, "UGH!" She yells in frustration.

All of a sudden, someone pops up from behind her, and laughs. "More trouble with the new girl?" He asks Misty, with his hands in his pockets.

She jumps at first, and turns around and blushes. "Hi Ash. And Yeah." She smiles sheepishly at him.

"What did she do this time?" He asks her curiously.

"Paul." She whines.

"Ooh, out of all people at this school, she picks Paul?" He laughs at her expression.

Misty shrugs her shoulders, "Not just Paul, Gigi as well." She said, while starting to walk with him.

He chuckles again, "She really knows how to pick a fight with people, and she reminds me of a certain someone." He smirks down at her, while grabbing her bag to hold for her.

She blushes at his action, and rolls her eyes and pushes him playfully. "I wasn't that bad, besides Paul is even worse than I was." She pointed out to him.

Ash laughs, "Who said I was talking about you? Don't worry. I'll try to talk to him, even though it probably won't make a difference." He reasons with her.

She smiles at him, "Thanks Ash." She says appreciatively.

"Anything for my girl." He grins, cheekily. "See ya later." He hands back her bag and walks away.

Misty waits for him to walk away, and squeals loudly, and starts dancing with people giving her weird looks.

* * *

_Later that day_

Dawn grabs her towel, and her things to take a shower with and walks towards the bathroom. She was just about to walk into the bathroom, but she hears a girl moaning. She takes a step back and walks slowly to see where it was coming from, she sees Paul sucking on some random girl's neck. She pretends to throw up, and shakes her head. And walks back to the bathroom, and is about to go in when a plan suddenly comes to mind, she smirks deviously to herself and sees the fire alarm. She walks towards it and breaks it, and the fire alarm starts to go off...

* * *

**A/N: Chapter three:) sorry if there are any mistakes, I reread it like 10x but you always just miss one! anyways, let me know what you guys think! What do you think will happen after Dawn pulled the alarm?! Review please! thanks guys XD**


	4. You're the King baby and I'm your Queen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

After the fire alarm started to go off, Paul walks out with his shirt off and hung over his shoulder and his jeans all loose, and starts to make his way out of the building.

While, the random chick he was making out with came out only wearing her bra and skirt, screamed out his name and chased after him.

Paul chose to ignore her, and kept on walking through the crowd casually, like nothing even happened at all, and like there wasn't a 'fire' going on.

The random girl still running with everyone, didn't know where her shirt was, but she was getting catcalls from every guy she passed. You can definitely say she was pretty embarrassed. But isn't Paul Shinji worth the embarrassment?

Dawn smirks, and laughs hysterically at everyone freaking out. Especially the scene she had just witnessed. She thought it was time to make her way out of the school as well, so she doesn't get 'blamed'. Oh hell, like she would care? She would absolutely love to be kicked out right now.

As, Dawn started walking, someone familiar runs out of the room she was just passing, wearing a very revealing night gown, _that's embarrassing_. Dawn thought to herself in pure amusement.

Giselle screams, "Omg! A fire!" and starts running down the halls, not caring about what she was wearing.

Dawn bursts out laughing even more, not feeling any sort of remorse. "Idiot." She said, still cracking up.

She starts walking again, when all of a sudden someone grabs her hand.

"Come on, that's the fire alarm! We got to go, there's a fire!" Misty says in a rush, dragging her roommate along with her.

Dawn lets Misty continue to drag her, but still laughing at this whole 'incident'.

* * *

_Everyone is now outside, including the principal. And soon enough the fire fighters are there._

Dawn's eyes widen, and kind of gets frightened when she sees that her 'little prank' was a tad bit serious. She leans over to Misty,

"Uh… Misty…" She whispers carefully.

"Shhhhh!" She shushes Dawn, trying to see what's going on, and trying to figure out what happened.

All of sudden, Ash comes through the crowd shoving his way to get over to them, "Mist! Are you okay?!" He asked, slightly concerned.

Misty's eyes widen in disbelief, and stares at him nervously.

He raises his eyebrow at her, "Mist?" He questions again.

Misty snaps out of her thoughts, "Huh? Oh, um yeah. I'm okay Ash." She smiles sheepishly at him, blushing profoundly.

* * *

_The firefighters come out of the school building._

One of them walks up to the principal "Ma'am, it looks like it was a false alarm." He says, nodding his head to his men to start heading out.

The principal gave a concerned look, "Are you positive?" She asked him.

"Yes, it seems like one of your students decided to pull a prank and pull it on purpose." He explains.

Principal Cynthia gives a look of astonishment, "Really? That's odd. My students would never do such a thing." She said out loud in wonder.

The firefighter shrugs and walks off to head out.

Principal Cynthia shouts out, "Alright guys, it looks like it has been a false alarm. There's no fire! I repeat there is no fire! So you can all go back to sleep, school will start an hour later today, now off you go!" She says, while shooing everyone back to their dorm rooms.

She looks around and sees the random girl without a shirt on and sighs, "Miss please put on a shirt. The boys eyeballs are about to fall out."

The girl turns red and covers herself more with her arms, "Yes Principal Cynthia."

Dawn lets out a giggle, and Misty looks at her weirdly, then back at Ash.

"So, I'll see you later?" She asks him, biting her lip.

"Count on it, Mist." He says, grinning and turned around to walk away.

Dawn smirks as she saw the whole thing, and nudged her roomie, "Ooooooh Mist." She mocks playfully.

Misty turns beat red, "Shush!" She whispers, as they start walking back to their room.

Misty starts thinking to herself and says, "You know it's kind of weird throughout the whole 2 years I've spent at this school there was never a false fire alarm," She then realized something and added, "Until you came!" Giving Dawn an incredulous look.

Dawn scoffs, and glances at her innocently. "Are you implying that I did this?"

Misty raises her eyebrow at her knowingly, but decides not to blame her and shakes her head. "Maybe, I'm just sleepy and my mind isn't working well." She spoke while they reached their room, and she lays back down onto her bed.

"Ah, at least schools is starting an hour later today." She says while yawning.

_Thanks to me,_ Dawn thought. "Yeah…" She says in a daze, still in thought if she should come clean about pulling the alarm or not, I mean she does want to get out of this damn school.

* * *

_The next day_

Dawn was looking through her suitcase for something warmer to wear. For some reason its freezing cold right now in Unova, and all she brought were summer clothes.

"UGH! Why is it so cold?!" She screams in frustration to herself, throwing all her clothes all over the place.

Misty rolls her eyes, and throws a sweater at her. "Here. Where this with your uniform, but the right way this time." She laughs.

Dawn stares at Misty, still wondering why in the world she is helping her, when she was such a huge bitch to her this whole time. "Ugh, fine! I'll wear the damn thing right this time." She says finally agreeing.

Misty raises her eyebrows shocked that she has finally agreed.

Dawn puts her uniform on, but the only difference is the sweater was on, and her skirt was still pulled up a little high, but not as short as yesterday. And she decided to wear the tie around her neck just very loose and left Misty's sweater unbuttoned but she still chose for stockings instead of socks.

Misty sighs, "At least it's a little better, but if you are so cold, pull your skirt down a bit." She says pointing to her.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "At least I'm wearing the damn thing right this time."

Misty rolled her eyes with her, "Yes, at least its progress. I guess, the teachers will have to deal."

Dawn sighs in relief, "Thank you!" She spoke, while throwing her hands up in the air.

Misty laughs, "Well, now that you are ready on time, how bout some breakfast before class?" She asks her nicely.

Dawn shrugs her shoulders, and grabs her bag and they head out to the Cafeteria.

* * *

Dawn decides she isn't really hungry, because she already had crappy food yesterday. She refuses to eat more of this school's disgusting food. So she sits and watches Misty eat.

Misty raises her eyebrow, "Aren't you going to eat?" She asks her in a curious tone.

Dawn lets out a scoff, and flips her hair over her shoulder, "Ha, no way. I ate this garbage you call food yesterday at your school, and it was the worst mistake of my life." She says, dramatically.

Misty rolls her eyes, "You mean our school." She corrects her.

Dawn gave her an annoyed look, "What?" She asked.

Misty lets out a tiring sigh and explains herself, "This is your school as well now. Not just mine."

Dawn started laughing and hit her hand on the table, as she started to catch her breath before speaking, "Oh, no. You just don't get it. This is only temporary. I'll be sent home in less than a month, just you wait and see."

Misty actually lets out a dry laugh, "Oh, really?" She asked, in a sarcastic tone.

Dawn smiles, "Yep!" She then gets up from their table, "I'm going to get a drink." She states, as she starts to walk away from Misty.

Misty laughs and shakes her head, _that girl is something else._ She spoke in her thoughts. She was taken out of her thoughts when the person she least liked the most sat right in front of her.

Giselle smirks before speaking, "It is so totally obvious, that you don't like her."

Misty rolls her eyes, "It's funny how you can see that, but you can't see that you annoy me, Paul and every single person at this school. Even you're so called 'friends'." She states dryly to her, really wanting her to leave.

Giselle glares harshly at her, and scoffs. "Oh, you're just jealous because you're not my friend." She replied back cockily.

Misty raises an eyebrow at her and laughs, "Jealous? Giselle, you've been practically begging me to be your friend since freshman year." She spoke rudely back.

Giselle gasped dramatically, "You- um- uh- just shut up!" She screams in a whiny tone and gets up and quickly leaves, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

Misty just shakes her head, watching her walk away. Sort of feeling sorry for her, but maybe if she wasn't this nasty person, people would actually want to be her friend.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Dawn grabbed a water bottle from one of the vending machines, and she was making her way back to the table. She opened it wanting a sip, but she happen to bump into someone and the water falls all over that someone.

Paul growls angrily to himself, "Watch where you're going!" he starts to say, but then glances down at the person who did this to him, and he growls again feeling impatient, and this time rolls his eyes. Clearly annoyed. "Troublesome girl!" He spoke, as he glared harshly at her.

Dawn tried not to burst into giggles, but they were coming out anyway. "Oopsie." She says in a non-apologetic tone. She then added, "I didn't mean to come face to face with the king of asses." She smirked amusedly.

Paul scoffed, and raised his eyebrow at her, "Because starting my morning with the queen of clumsiness, is much better. Right Troublesome?" he spoke dryly to her.

Dawn rolled her eyes, and scoffs at the nickname. "Oh, just shut that stupid mouth of yours for once." She spoke harshly, glaring at him before walking away.

Paul smirked to himself, seeing her reaction and watches her walk away and he couldn't help but like what he sees. He shakes his head, and lets out a chuckle, clearly enjoying arguing with her.

Dawn sits back down at the table and glances at Misty, "Question, are you guys allowed to go out during the weekends?" She asked her, praying to be let out of this place.

Misty laughs at the dry look on her face, "Of course! This is not prison, you know." She spoke, while still taking a bite of her food.

Dawn raised an eyebrow at her and laughed, "Could of fooled me, I mean all we need are some cells, and handcuffs and this place could totally pass for one." She stated, while looking around the school now.

Misty laughs, clearly amused and rolls her eyes playfully.

* * *

_Later that day_

Dawn walks into the class that she has with Paul, and she sits down again at Paul's seat, puts one leg over the other and crosses her arms waiting for the class to start.

Paul then walks into the room and spots Dawn sitting in his seat once again, he sighs tiredly and walks past her to sit right next to her. He glares at her from his side before speaking up, "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with, troublesome girl."

Dawn let out a dry laugh, "Actually, I do and as you see I clearly do not care." She says rolling her eyes at him.

Paul rolled his eyes right back at her, "You should think before you talk." He grunted.

Dawn glances warily at him, "Alright, let's think." She pretends to think, before speaking again, "You're a pig. Didn't really need to do a lot of thinking." She shrugs her shoulders innocently.

Paul actually chuckled, and smirked at her. "You know, you've got a lot of nerve." He growled out.

She smirks at him, "Yes, I do. Now would you stop pretending to be staring at my neck tie, because you and I both know you're staring beneath that."

He frowns at her, "You flatter yourself way too much." He states dryly.

"Or is it you're too much of a conceited jerk to admit it?" She snaps right back at him.

Paul rolls his eyes, and decides to ignore her. She is giving him a headache, which he doesn't really want to have.

Dawn laughs, "You're too easy." She says in a disbelieving tone.

* * *

_Later at lunch_

Misty walks down to a random table and puts down her lunch tray and sits down, waiting for Dawn to get out of class and meet her.

All of a sudden, Ash comes out of nowhere and slides right next to her, "Hey Buneary!" He grins happily, putting his lunch tray down as well.

Misty looks at him in confusion, "Buneary?" She questions.

Ash still grinning, "Yeah, buneary!" He says while laughing still.

Misty still being confused, finally asked, "Why buneary?"

Ash finally stops laughing and smirks at her, "Because whenever I come and talk to you, you just jump like a buneary." He explains.

Misty's cheeks turn bright red, and she puffs them out, "I do not!" She yells at him.

Dawn all of a sudden appears, and sits down. "Yes you do. I've only see him talk to you, like, what? A couple of times, and I've noticed that you jump like a buneary." She says, while laughing at her roommate.

Misty still blushing, frowns at the both of them. "Oh, just shut it!" She barks at the both of them.

"Relax, Mist." Ash says, while putting his arm around her shoulder. "You are always so tense." He added on.

Dawn smirks, "Ironically enough, she's not always tense. Just when you're around. Weird, huh?" She says playfully, while winking at a flushed Misty.

Misty glares at Dawn, "I'm not tense. I'm so relaxed, and laid back." She spoke sourly.

Dawn laughs at her, "Keep telling yourself that, **_Mist_**." She smiles, and stands up from the table. "I guess I have no choice to get some garbage food from this school," She spoke dryly as she walked away.

Ash still grinning stupidly, he looks down at Misty, "She isn't that bad." He told her.

Misty rolls her eyes, "Try living with her." She replied back.

Ash laughs, "Try living with Paul!" He fired right back.

Misty lets out a laugh, "They are perfect for each other." She spoke, while glancing at him.

Their faces were pretty close, since Ash had his arm around her shoulder still, Ash all of a sudden blushed and pulled his arm off of her and shoved some food into his mouth.

"Sorry." He told her, with a mouth full of his lunch.

Misty still blushing, "It's okay." She says shyly.

* * *

_With Dawn_

She was in the lunch line looking for something decent to eat, she sees the last pudding and grins wickedly to herself and grabs it just as someone else does too.

"Hey! I saw that first!" She whines, and looks up and scoffs. "UGH! This is endless!" She yells out in frustration.

Paul growls in frustration, and rolls his eyes at her. "Let go of the pudding." He grunted in anger.

Dawn glares at him and scoffs, "Yeah, right! I'm not going to give up my pudding for _you!_" She spat harshly, tightening her grip on the pudding.

Paul scoffed in disbelief, "Well, I'm not giving it up for you either. What are you going to do about that troublesome?" He growls, and tightens his grips as well.

"Oh, you'll have to let go sooner or later. And I've got all day, I don't mind skipping class. What are you going to do about that?" She challenges him, tightening her grip again.

He shrugs his shoulders, "I don't mind skipping class either." He smirks down at her.

She tightens her grip even more, "Just let go—" She started to say, but the pudding explodes all over Paul's face. She gasps in surprise, "Oh my Arceus!" She started laughing so hard.

He spit the pudding out, and was disgusted, "Great! Troublesome!" He growled out.

Still giggling she walks closer to him and licks a section of pudding off of his face. "Yeah it is great!" She spoke while a smirk formed its way onto her face. She walked away from him, leaving him to clean up the mess.

Paul stared at her in utter disbelief, and watched her walk away and a crooked smile makes its way onto his face.

* * *

Principal Cynthia walks over to Dawn, "Ms. Berlitz. My office, now!" She states firmly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated this story ina bit! I kind of lost inspiration for a bit x) but I'm back and I will finish this story! but i'm almost done with one of my other stories called Pointless! if you haven't check it out please! and please review! thanks guys :) have a good weekend :D OH and I must add, I might change the rating to M for this, because I don't type out a lot of vulgar things, but I definitely imply it! and I also wanted to add, that this school is a high school, and since Misty went there for 2 years, they are all Juniors! :) **


	5. Because you know I'm all about that bass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon ;)**

* * *

Dawns eyes widened, "Um, okay." She says, while following Principal Cynthia into her office.

Principal Cynthia takes a seat at her desk, and gestures for Dawn to take a seat.

"Please, Ms. Berlitz take a seat." She tells her firmly.

Dawn nods her head and sits down in front of her reluctantly.

"So, Dawn." She spoke while leaning on her desk with her hands intertwined together. "What did you think of the false fire alarm this morning?" She asks in a curious tone.

Dawn raises her eyebrow in suspicion, and looks at her innocently. "Um, I think it's false…?"

Principal Cynthia chuckles slightly, "Hmm, so you have nothing to do with it?" She questioned her again.

Dawn gulps nervously, but replies calmly. "Nope. I was in my room when it happened."

Principal Cynthia nods her head listening, "Interesting. Because a lot of the students said they first saw you when they got out of the room, and that you looked very calm when there was supposedly a fire." She states knowingly.

Dawn shrugs her shoulders, "Well, those students are lying." She deadpanned.

Principal Cynthia sighed softly, before speaking. "Dawn, if you come clean, your punishment won't be as bad as when I find out that you're the one who's lying."

Dawn scoffs angrily, "There isn't going to be any punishment, because I haven't done anything." She gets up, and stomps out of the office.

* * *

_Later that night_

Paul pushes Ash off his bed, "Get up." He grunted.

Ash groans in pain from the impact, and grabs his pillow and blanket and pulls them off the bed to continue to sleep on the floor. "Go awayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." He whines.

Paul rolls his eyes annoyed, and sighs. "I need your help, get up lazy ass." He grunts out again, impatiently this time.

Ash sighs, and sits up still on the floor, "What do you want?"

Paul sits on his roommate's bed, "What's this trouble—I mean, Dawn chick all about?" He asks his longtime friend/rival.

Ash smirks, and looks at him curiously. "Why do you need to know more about her?"

Paul rolls his eyes again, and growls angrily. "Just shut up, and come with me." He stands, pulling Ash to his feet.

Ash, still wearing the smirk on his face, "Well, you're being awfully rude for someone who needs me." He states smartly.

Paul growls even louder, while Ash just chuckles at him. Paul grabs Ash's shirt and drags him out of the room.

Before Paul could drag him fully out of the room Ash pushes Paul off of him, and glares at him, "I can fully walk by myself, you know! How are we going to find out about her at this time of night?!" He snaps at him rudely.

Paul looks at him with straight face, "We go to the office, and look at her file." He says, like its nothing.

Ash gives him an incredulous look, "And if we get caught?!"

Paul shrugs his shoulders, "Well, I guess we're just going to have to make sure not to." He says with an aloof look on his face.

"UGH, fine." Ash sighed in defeat.

They leave there dorm room, and are outside the office doors.

"Alright, how are we supposed to get in now genius?" He scoffs at Paul, annoyed to be dragged out of bed for this.

Paul smirks down at him, and raises a key casually. "Hooked up with the secretary's daughter a couple of months ago."

Ash crosses his arms, and rolls his eyes, "You should get checked for diseases by the amount of women you sleep with."

Paul rolls his eyes and decides not to argue back, and unlocks the door and walks into the office with Ash following him.

"No snarky reply? Wow, Paul Shinji. I'm appalled." Ash says chuckling a bit.

Paul glares daggers at him, while Ash whimpers a little in fright of getting beaten to death.

Paul smirks at his fear, and grumbles "Start looking in those," He spoke pointing towards the file cabinets. While he continues, "And I'll look in that." Pointing at the other side of filing cabinets.

Ash sighs, and starts looking through files. "You know, it wouldn't kill you if you throw in a please once in a while." He mumbles to himself, even though he knows Paul can hear him, clearly.

Paul rolled his eyes at him, "Yes it would," He spoke startling Ash. "Stop complaining, and keep looking." He grunted out to him.

Ash then rolls his eyes, mumbling "Asshole." He keeps looking and something catches his eye, "HA, I found it!" He grins victoriously, He then reads the name on the folder, "Dawn Hikari Berlitz."

"Dawn? Let me see that!" He growls, and grabs the folder from Ash, and glances at him warily, "What the fuck kind name is Hikari?"

Ash smirks at him, "Apparently, it's the full name of your **crush**." He states.

Paul raises his eyebrows in shock, and then that façade changes, "Crush?! I don't do 'crushes'." He snarls out in frustration at Ash.

Ash starts laughing, and looks at him with a grin on his face, "If you say so man."

Paul scowls at him, and looks down at the file and opens it and starts looking through it, and scoffs, "She's a rich snob, she has been going to private schools all her life." He keeps reading and his eyes light up, and he smirks to himself and whispers "Gotcha."

Ash looks at him creepily, "What?" He whispers.

Paul chuckles and shows him the file, "Looks like we've got ourselves a pretty little slut in our hands, and I doubt she'd want anyone at this school to know."

Ash pushes the file, and looks at him in disbelief; "What? A bigger slut then you? What a shock." He rolls his eyes at Paul, while Paul was glaring daggers at him. He glares right back of him, fed up with his stupid games, what happened to his best friend?

"What are you going to do blackmail her into doing what you want?" He asks him angrily.

Paul narrowed his eyes at his roommate, and smirks and decides to let that answer his question.

Ash sighs softly, "Just… just don't do something extreme… alright? Let's get out of here."

Paul's eyes soften as he watches his roommate leave, he looks down at the file one last time and his gaze hardens, before putting it back, and he takes his leave following Ash.

* * *

_The next morning_

Dawn was walking through the hallway heading towards the Cafeteria, when all of a sudden Paul comes from behind her and grab her wrist and shoves her against the nearest wall.

Dawn gasps startled, but then seeing the asshole who grabbed her she glared daggers at him, "If you don't want to get kneed in the balls, I highly suggest you get your filthy hands off of me." She angrily threatens him.

Paul smirks down at her, "Hn. Talking brave for a girl who got kicked out of **four** schools, and damn I wish I was part of the fourth reason." He says in a huskily manner.

Her eyes widened for a second, and she stares at him in disbelief, "What did you say?"

Paul chuckles darkly, and bends down to whisper in her ear. "That threesome that got you kicked out of the last school you went to, is something that I would have **_loved _**to have been a part of."

Dawn gulped at the tone of his voice, giving her unwanted butterflies in her stomach, "How did you…you…" She tried to say.

Paul pulls away reluctantly still smirking down at her, "I've got my ways." He grunted in his deep monotone voice.

Dawn growls, and pushes him off of her, surprising Paul for a brief second.

"So what if you know. One person wouldn't cause any harm." She bites the inside of her cheek.

Paul scoffs, and looks at her in pure amusement. "I don't think you get how this works troublesome, I could easily tell someone and the whole school would know within the hour." He spat at her.

Dawn shakes her head in disbelief and rolls her eyes, "How much do you want." She states dryly.

Paul gives her a blank look, and rolls his eyes. "Pathetic. I don't need your damn money." He growled impatiently.

Dawn looks at him surprised, and then narrows her eyes at him, "Then what do you want?"

Paul's glare hardens and he smirks at her again, stepping towards her, "There's a party at Dorm 101. Come there and we'll have a good time." He spoke coldly.

Dawn gave him a repulsive look, and violently pushed him away again. "What?! EW, no I wouldn't hook up with you, even if you were the last person on earth."

Paul chuckles darkly, "Then I guess everyone will know your secret, troublesome girl."

She gasped at him, and glowered, "You're blackmailing me? Really?" She questioned in anger.

Paul sticks his hands into his pockets, and shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. "Call it whatever you want. I call it successfully winning." He grins a cockily at her.

Dawn's heart skipped a beat, seeing him grin at her but she was turned off of his stupid, good looking charms, because of his huge ego.

She scoffed, "You're a bastard. You know that, right?"

Paul's face hardened and his grin falls, he shrugs again and walks away from her casually.

All of a sudden, Misty comes over to Dawn, and looks at her curiously, watching Paul walk away.

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't gotten a booty call from him yet."

Dawn rolls her eyes, and sneers to herself. "You should probably re-think that." She states dryly.

Misty opens her mouth shocked, "No way? Really? What did you say? You're not going to do it? Right?" She stated, asking a whole bunch of questions at once.

Dawn's glare hardens as she stares out to where Paul once was, she thinks out loud; "I don't think I have an option either way." She states in disbelief.

* * *

_Later that night; at the party._

Dawn walks into the room where the party was being held, with Misty next to her. She was wearing a very sultry outfit, like usual. A strapless black crop top, with high-waist acid wash shorts, with heel booty's.

Paul was leaning against the wall, watching everyone party having a good time. He stuck out like a sore thumb. There were girls trying to talk to him, but every time he scowled, they ran away, scared of him. Just how he liked it.

As, you can see Paul was very bored. He absolutely hated parties. He preferred staying home stringing his guitar, he rarely went to these things. The only time he did go to these things, is one; when he just wants a drink or get wasted out of his mind. Two; because he's horny.

He doesn't like the people here, and the only other person he can tolerate is his roommate, which he doesn't like to admit is his best friend. Everyone else, was just another pathetic person to him. Even the random hookups he's had, he doesn't give a damn about any of them, no matter how much they tried to keep it going, or 'hook up with him again' he doesn't, he isn't interested. They are one night stands for a reason, and no, he doesn't like to cuddle, or be touched in the process. It's a 'let me have my way with you and be done' kind of thing.

Something catches his eye, and pulls him out of his thoughts. He smirks victoriously as he sees the 'troublesome girl'. He pushes himself off the wall and walks up to her.

"I see you've made it." He grunts confidently.

She glares at him, and rolls her eyes. "I didn't really have a choice, now did I?" She states, sarcasm dripping through her voice.

He scowls at her, "I don't like when people have a choice." He steps closer to her, and wraps his arms around her lower back, and moves his hands around her back and her ass, he hates how she fits perfectly into his arms. He fucking hates how attracted he is towards her. He hates it. And he hates her. He stares down at her, taking her all in; her outfit, her hair, her makeup. He can't help but feel attracted to her.

"You look...nice." He grunts out lamely, and sort of in an awkward tone.

You can definitely tell he is not used to complimenting girls at all, He groans in his mind, _why the fuck did I say that?!_ He yells at himself internally.

Dawn gives him a disbelieving look, and pushes him off of her. "Are you bipolar or something? Yesterday, you hated me as much as I hate you, and today you are complimenting me and wanting to sleep with me? You are like a Magikarp out of water." She snaps furiously.

Paul rolls his eyes at how dense this girl is, doesn't she just want a good time like he does? What the fuck is so complicated about it? _Why the hell am I trying so hard? Why do I like the fact that she pushes me away?!_ He thinks in anger to himself, _because she's different._ His conscious argues back. He decides to ignore it. It's not like his conscious is even right, right?

Paul narrows his eyes at her, and steps towards again, his fresh breath hitting her face; "Because it would be the best night you ever had." He grunts out softly, like a whisper of his monotone voice.

Dawn gulps, inhaling his breath, and a mixture of his cologne, _what is that, pine? Wood? _She thinks in a daze, she snaps out of her thoughts suddenly, pushing him away from her again. Rolling her eyes, trying to play off of how flushed he just made her feel.

"You disgust me." She grimaces, nudging past him to get herself a drink. After what she just thought of, she might need ten.

* * *

_Meanwhile,_

Ash has been talking to Misty this whole entire time, but Misty kind of lost track of the conversation; because she was gazing dreamily into his eyes.

"So, what do you say?" He asks, her with a huge grin.

Misty's eyes widened, "Huh? Sorry, um I kind of zoned out a bit, you were saying?" She smiles sheepishly at him.

Ash frowns for a second, "I was—" he tries to say again,

But Misty, sees Dawn motioning for her to come over; Misty frowns, and glances back at Ash. "I'm sorry hold that thought, I will be right back. I promise." She says sweetly, and walks over to where Dawn is.

"What?!" She asks exasperated.

Dawn smirks at her expression, "Ask him out."

Misty gives her doubtful look, "Excuse me?"

Dawn sighs before explaining, "You both are so into each other. And a guy doesn't always have to make the first move, the girl can too. So, go on and talk to him, take a chance. If you get scared of talking, just kiss him. If he responds then he likes you too. If he doesn't, then he is too shocked to admit it to himself."

She nods understanding what Dawn is saying, and she glances back to where Ash is standing. "I don't know…" She says in an unsure tone.

Dawn places a hand on her shoulder, "Of course you don't, because you haven't tried it yet. Just kiss the boy." She says while giving her a light push.

Misty turns around and suddenly smiles at Dawn, "You're right. You know what, I will, I will go right up to him and kiss him!" She says triumphantly.

Dawn raises an eyebrow at her, and giggles slightly, "You do that."

Misty walks away from Dawn, and goes right up to Ash and sees that he was right about to say something to her, but she cuts him off by kissing him roughly.

Ash's eyes are wide, and he's taken off guard but he soon responds by wrapping his arms around her waist and kisses her with as much force as she is kissing him with.

Misty pulls away from him breathless, and whispers "You were saying?"

Ash laughs a little, and leans his forehead onto hers; "I was just about to ask you out."

"Oh." Misty blushes, and smiles up at him looking into his chocolate orbs, "I guess you got your answer before you even asked, huh?" She giggles lightly.

Ash smirks, "I guess I did." He leans down and kisses her again, this time much more gently then the first, but still just as tender.

* * *

_With Dawn;_

The whole time at the party, she avoids Paul easily. She is trying to think of way to get back at him, when she sees him making out with another girl. She rolls her eyes, and thinks to herself; _he sure moves fast. _An idea, suddenly comes to her mind, and she smirks to herself and walks over to get a beer. She hits the cap on a table to open it easily, and walks over to where Paul is.

"Hey." She spoke, with a seductive smile.

Paul pulls away from the girl, disgust and pity showing from his face, and then he sees Dawn and that all disappears as he raises an eyebrow at her; "Finally came around I see." He spoke dully.

"Yeah, and there's no point in denying that you are unbelievably attractive." She states grimly.

He gives her a blank stare, and pushes the girl that he was hooking up with off of him, and he steps towards her, "How bout we end this party a little early?" He questions, whispering closely to her.

Dawn glances at the girl he was making out with who has an offended look on her face, and she giggles slightly; "Not so fast, hotshot. Let's have a couple of drinks." She grins wickedly, handing him the beer.

He narrows his eyes at her in suspicion, but shrugs his shoulders taking the beer from her regardless.

Dawn keeps handing him more and more beers in the next half hour. After that they leave the party.

Paul was completely wasted, and Dawn was enjoying every second of it. She never thought she see the day, where his little 'tough guy façade' would break, but apparently it's easily done when you get him drunk.

Paul was stumbling across the hall, "Fuck, troub-ble-s-so-ome why ar-re yo-ou so h-ot?!" He growls, stuttering out all of his words.

Dawn sighed, getting impatient and wanting to just leave him on the ground, but she isn't that mean of a person to do such a thing, _is she?_ So she is 'helping' walk to his room. "I know I know, you already said that like 30 times now." She states distastefully.

"But you- you are." He grabs the arm that is helping him not fall, and he stumbles pushing her against the nearest wall, "I –I need you r-i-g-ght here, r-i-ight now." He mumbles incoherently, still stuttering all of his words, burping a bit in her face.

Dawn looks away in pure disgust, and makes a gruesomely face and pretends to gag a bit, "If you're sure." She says ineptly, still thinking of the plan she had thought of earlier.

He nods, and suddenly looks next to her and sees a water fountain, he stumbles over to it, and drinks a gulp of water, trying to get the taste of beer out of his mouth and it helps him sober up a bit, but he still completely drunk, just not as sloppy.

He looks back at her and sees her watching him leaning at the wall he pushed her against earlier, and he walks slowly over to her and leans his forehead on hers.

She's breathing slow, waiting for his next move, and he kisses her head, and moves down to her jaw. Still not kissing her lips, but instead her neck and places light butterfly kisses on it.

Dawn gasped at the feeling, he's drunk, and she is surprised that he can focus enough to do this, she's even more surprised that she is enjoying it.

He moves down to her shoulder and lightly kisses her there, he leans his forehead on her shoulder starting to feel lightheaded, and he takes a few quick breaths and suddenly everything goes black for him.

* * *

Paul wakes up at the sound of laughing, and he groans in pain at the throbbing of his head. He finally opens his eyes and sees a bunch of people laughing at him, he narrows his eyes at them and they scuttle in fear, and he suddenly looks down to see that he's completely stark-naked and he notices a note on his chest, he grabs it and reads; _'In your dreams, big guy. _He smirks to himself in pure amusement, and thinks to himself, _troublesome girl, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into._

* * *

**A/N: Hello;) you lovely people I hope you all had a wonderful holiday, if you celebrate thanksgiving! but I wanted to update this story because I got excided and inspiration again for this story! but I just wanted to change the rating because things might get intense ;D ALSO criticism is welcomed because I never wrote a raunchy story before XD please tell me what you think, by reviewing! :)**


	6. Baby let your hair down

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

Paul walks into class and sees Dawn sitting at his seat once again, and a smirk forms its way onto his face. He walks past her to sit at the seat right next to her.

"So, you think I'm 'big', huh?" He taunted, chuckling.

Dawn was so zoned out she honestly didn't even see him come in the classroom. She glances at him a bit dazed.

"Huh?" She spoke in confusion.

Paul rolls his eyes, still wearing a big smirk. He grabs the note from his pocket, and throws it on her desk.

"The note says it all." He grunted in confidence.

Dawn looks down at the note and laughs, she crosses her arms and leans back in her seat and gives him a glare while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well I give you credit for that." She scoffs bitterly.

Paul chuckles darkly, "Big enough for you?" He mocks.

"Nope." Dawn deadpanned.

Paul rolls his eyes, "Yeah, okay." He spoke his voice dripping in sarcasm, he glances at her and smirks again, "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone about your 'dirty little secret'…" He continued, glaring at her harshly.

Dawn glances at him incredulously, "Yeah, right." She spat. "What's the catch?" She asked rolling her eyes at him.

Paul shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, "Nothing." He grunted with a smug look.

Dawn lets out a dry laugh, "Well, I never figured you were the guy that would do something for a girl without a catch."

Paul gives her harsh glare, "And what makes you think you know what kind of guy I am?" He frowns at her.

Dawn narrows her eyes at him, "Because you are all the same." She spoke haughtily.

Paul rolls his eyes, "Pathetic. So, what's my reward then?" He sneers arrogantly.

She raises an eyebrow at him, "I thought you said there was no catch."

He smirked, and chuckled; "Well since you know the kind of guy I am, I guess I have to live up to your expectations, don't I?" He grunts dryly.

Dawn gazes at him for a few seconds. She doesn't want to admit that he is a little different from the rest. But that doesn't mean anything…right?

Suddenly an idea comes to mind, and she smirks, "Alright."

She leans in and her breath hits his face and their lips are almost touching when suddenly she moves down to his jaw, and places a gentle kiss there. She pulls back and smiles seductively.

"That's all you're getting plum head." She whispers in a taunting manner.

Paul glances away from her with a light blush on his cheeks, and he growls to himself impatiently. He hated the affect that she had on him, he hated that she knew of the effect she had on him. He honestly wanted to just grab her and shove her against the nearest wall and kiss her senseless, and make her beg for mercy for being such a tease.

Dawn giggles, when he looks away knowing she had an effect on him. She glances down and her eyes widened, and she smirks before tapping Paul's shoulder.

He turns to her, glaring at her impatiently. She points down to his pants, "You might want to fix yourself, before class ends." She says cockily, while flipping her hair and facing the front of the classroom.

Paul's eyes widened, he coughs a bit embarrassed and appalled that happened. He fixes himself, and turns to glance at her, while she was in a daze again. _How can this one girl get to me? _He snarls to himself in his thoughts.

* * *

_Later that day_

Dawn was walking through the hallway with Misty, talking about what happened earlier that day.

Misty starts laughing hysterically, "No way! You gave Paul Shinji a boner?!" She questions in a fit of giggles.

Dawn shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, "I'm pretty sure that guy gets boner by every single girl he sees."

Misty still laughing, gives her a look. "Are you kidding? No girl has ever gave Paul Shinji a boner! If anybody knew I think he'd be humiliated, because he's been known as the guy who's never satisfied." She explains to Dawn.

Dawn smirks in amusement, "Really? Thanks for telling me that, I could use that against him when he does something to me." She said triumphantly.

Misty starts laughing again at her, "You know, the more I get to know you, the less bad you seem." She smiles warmly at her.

Dawn giggles, "Same here." She smiles back at her, and looks around and spots something happening that doesn't look so good, "Uhh, Mist? It looks like someone's messing with your guy." She points towards where Ash is.

"Huh?" She says in confusion, and then glances at the direction Dawn was pointing at, and she scoffs to herself, "I can't believe this."

* * *

There Serena was practically on Ash's lap, laughing obnoxiously loud while Ash was sitting there looking so awkward and lost, and not to mention uncomfortable.

"Hahahaha! Ash, you are so funny!" She screeched out laughing at practically nothing.

Ash laughs awkwardly not wanting to be rude, "Yeah, haha. Really. It's not that funny." He spoke while moving little by little away from her.

* * *

Misty frowns, not seeing how uncomfortable Ash is. "But we just kissed yesterday." She says sadly.

Dawn frowns at Misty, "Hun, don't you know boys at all? A kiss doesn't prevent them from getting their hormones in check."

She gives an incredulous look to Dawn, "But come on! It's Serena, one of the schools sluts! Why would he be flirting with her?" She says doubtfully.

Dawn puts one of her hands on Misty's shoulder and shakes her head, "Sometimes boys are like that, but hey, you won't know until you find out!" She spoke trying to comfort her.

Misty glares hardly at the two, and finally turns to Dawn. "I don't want and need to find out what I already see! If a slut is what he wants? A slut is what he is going to get. So teach me your wisdom." She says in pleading tone.

Dawn is taken aback for a second, gives Misty a sharp look. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Misty laughs, and nudges her. "Oh for Arceus sakes Dawn, have you seen the way you wear your uniform?!"

She looks down at herself and then glances back at Misty and frowns, "Fair enough, tomorrow, we'll show them what were made of." She smirks confidently at her.

Misty sighs and shakes her head, "I hope I know what I'm getting myself into." She says in a worried tone.

* * *

_The next day_

Misty walks out of the bathroom the next day with her short orange hair down and out of its side pony, she raised her skirt just a tad bit shorter than the usual. Her shirt was still baggy but this time the buttons are undone, and her tie is hanging looser than normal from her neck. Her make up only added the boldness to her eyeliner.

Dawn shakes her head, "Misty, Misty, Misty. You call that slutty? Baggy shirt, and your hair looks good down, you should wear it like that more often. But it isn't seductive enough." She tells her, looking her up and down seeing what she can do.

Misty frowns, "I told you I'm not good at this." She whines.

"No, look just… do this..." Dawn pulls the shirt tighter and ties the ends together, "And raise the skirt a little higher, and fluff your hair a bit so it looks wilder."

Misty pulls her skirt a little higher, and shakes her hair, going for a little messy but an appealing sultry look.

Dawn steps back a bit to get a better view of her, and smiles. "Much better, just give me one sec." She goes through one of her bags that is still unpacked and grabs a push up bra.

"Wear this bra, and put on some lipstick!" She grabs her red lipstick, and puts it on Misty's lips. "Perfect! Now go put that bra on and Ash will be blown out of his mind." She grinned wickedly.

"Okaaay, if you're sure." She drags on, walking to change into the bra.

* * *

_Later at lunch, Misty and Ash haven't seen each other… just yet._

Dawn was sitting at the lunch table alone, waiting for Misty to show up. She was picking at her food, distastefully.

All of a sudden Paul comes from out of nowhere, sitting down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Troublesome." He grunts, stealing a fry from her plate.

Dawn rolls her eyes, "Don't call me that!" She snaps loudly, "And get your freaking hand off of me." She adds on pushing his hand away from her.

Paul smirk amusedly, and chuckles, "So when are we going to seal the deal?" He wiggles his eyebrows up and down at her.

Dawn scoffs and rolls her eyes again, "I want to slap you." She slaps him in the face, "Oh, look I just did." She narrows her eyes at him.

He was taken by surprise when she slapped him, and then his shock changed into a harsh glare at her. "You do realize you are making the chase even more interesting, right?" He scowls in an annoyed tone.

"Well, enjoy the chase while you can, cause it's not going to last that long." Dawn spoke dryly.

Paul narrows her eyes at her, "And why's that?"

"Because I'm going to get suspended in the next few weeks, hopefully a month maximum." She tells him in a bored tone.

Paul scoffs at gives her a disbelieving look, "And how are you going to do that, troublesome girl?" He frowns down at her.

Dawn frowns, and gives him a blank look, "I- I… haven't planned it out just yet."

Paul chuckles, and idea comes through his mind, "How about this, I help you get suspended in the next month, and you're my girlfriend." He says in his monotone voice.

She gave him a look of confusion, "Uh…"

Paul rolls his eyes impatiently, and glares down at her. "Idiot, while you are my girlfriend. I'll help you get suspended." He then grins crookedly at her.

Dawn bites her lip shyly, "Um… how about friends with benefits?" She spoke in an unsure tone.

Paul lets out an actual laugh, and raises an eyebrow at her, "You really want to be my friend?" He states sarcastically.

Dawn laughs genuinely for the first time around him, while his grin gets bigger seeing her laugh.

"Good point, how about bed buddy?" She smirks up at him.

Paul narrows his eyes at her, and grunts. "Hn." And then his grin turns into a lopsided smirk as he looked down at her, "Bed buddy. Not bad troublesome."

She rolls her eyes at the nickname, "Deal?" She puts her hand out to shake officially.

He glares at her hand, and growls to himself before he grabs it while pulling her closer to him, and leans his forehead on hers, cupping her face gently and tilts her head up to finally crush his lips against hers aggressively. After a bit, he finally pulls away catching his breath, and stands up and leaves without a word.

Dawn's eyes were wide, with shock. And her cheeks were flushed by the intensity of the kiss. She could not believe what she is getting herself into, she touched her lips trying to register at how much electricity she felt from that kiss. She shook her head, trying to get back into her senses and rolls her eyes.

"Jackass!" She shouts, hoping her voice doesn't crack by how breathless she was from the kiss.

Paul turns around hearing her and gives her a playful/evil smirk. He then turned back around and comes face to face with Giselle and he steps back glaring at her harshly.

"What the fuck, Giselle!" He growls at her impatiently.

She stares at him, her arms crossed against her chest and she taps her foot impatiently. "What was that? Are you cheating on me?!" She screeched at him with her high pitched voice.

Paul rolls his eyes and scoffs, "Cheating on you? We were never together! Psycho path." He snarls at her angrily.

She giggles sweetly, "Oh, we are. But you just don't know it yet."

He gives her a disgusted look, "Pathetic." He glares at her harshly, and snarls at her until she finally gets frightened and scurries away, back to her table.

Paul rolls his eyes, and continues to make his leave out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Ash all of a sudden comes running in, looking around for a certain someone and then spots Dawn and takes a seat across from her.

"Hey, Dawn. Have you seen Misty around?" He questions her.

Dawn smiles mischievously, "Nope. Not yet."

Ash didn't pay attention to a word she said, because he was staring behind her. His jaw agape that he could of caught so many flies. He was in shock, in awe, in astonishment. He didn't even know what to call it.

"Wow is that..?

Dawn smirks at his reaction and turns around to see her roommate walking towards them.

"Oh, there she is." She giggles slightly, enjoying the show that's about to happen.

Misty walks up to them looking completely confident on the outside, but in fact on the inside she was feeling very insecure and nervous, but she is trying to play it cool. She walks over to the table and sits on Ash's lap and wraps her arms around his neck and smiles seductively.

"Hey baby." She greets her hands playing with the back of his baseball hat.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm not supposed to be updating right now. Because I have finals all this week, but I just wanted to post this because I enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys do too! Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review! thanks guys! winter break is almost here! YAY :D**


	7. If you love someone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Ash stared at Misty, absolutely stunned. "Misty! You look, um… different." He spoke with a shaky voice.

Misty bites her lip and looks over at Dawn who is nodding her head up and down encouragingly.

She glances back at Ash, "I know. And it's all for you…" She spoke leaning closer to his face whispering softly.

Ash's eyes got wide at the intensity of her eyes and close proximity between them. He gulps, "I—um—"

Misty places her finger on his lips, preventing him from talking any further. "Shh." She then stands up from his lap. "Follow me." She said, while grabbing his hand and leading him out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Dawn grinned wickedly to herself, quite proud of her accomplishment. "Ah! I did that! I'm so good." She giggled out loud to herself.

Her laughter got interrupted by Giselle taking a seat in front of her. She was glaring at Dawn.

"Listen freak, it doesn't matter who you were just talking to, but what does matter is you keep your filthy little disgusting hands off of my man." She tried to sound threatening.

Dawn frowned at her, and scoffed "Wow, Giselle. Desperate much?" She rolled her eyes at her.

Giselle screeched, "Shut up. Just stay away from Paul, ya hear me?"

Dawn smirked, "Well, that's going to be pretty hard, considering he's my bed buddy." She stated dryly.

"Bed buddy my ass." She whined out annoyingly.

"Oh yeah? Let's see about that." She stated confidently. Dawn glances around the room looking for Paul. She knew he left earlier, but she hoped he returned, she then saw him sitting with a couple of other guys, assuming they were his friends.

She smirked to herself victoriously, and shouted "Hey, bed buddy!"

Paul was bored, zoning out while his "friends" meaning, dumb guys who just sat at his table, because of his popularity. He wasn't paying attention to any of them, because they were just ranting away about some girls rack. He then hears someone calling him, well not his name intentionally. He smirks to himself.

He turns around to face the bluenette, and scowls at her, "What troublesome girl?"

She motions for him to come over, "Come over here for a bit." She grins happily.

He looks at her in confusion, and then shrugs his shoulders and gets up from his seat and walks over to her. "What?" He grunts.

Dawn stands up, and looks into his steely cobalt eyes and grabs his shirt, kissing him roughly. She pulls away, smirking at the surprised look on his face, "My room, tonight." She spoke breathless, and glances back at Giselle who was gaping like a Magikarp, and she laughs while walking away.

Paul was taken off guard by the kiss, and he actually grinned to himself excitedly, like a little boy on Christmas morning, while he watches her walk away from him.

Giselle scoffs, and complains "Ahem! Girlfriend over here!"

Paul ignores her and continues to stare off to where Dawn walked off from, "Get a fucking life." He snarled, and started to make his way to another table.

Giselle growls, "You will be mine, eventually!" She shouts out to him.

Paul growls under his breath, "Crazy bitch."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the janitor's closet_

Misty dragged Ash all the way to the janitor's closet, it was the closer than her dorm and very "inconspicuous."

At the moment she was kissing Ash roughly, and running her hand through his hair since she knocked off his signature hat.

Ash was utterly confused, not because of his usual denseness. But confused in why Misty was acting this way.

"Misty…" He tries to say, but she pulls him back into the kiss, "What…" He tries again, "Are you…" Another kiss, "Doing?" His face is grabbed again with another tender kiss.

She pulls away and leans her forehead on his, "I'm winning you over." She whispers softly, while she starts pulling on his necktie, and pulling his sweater and shirt off and starts kissing down his chest and making her way down town. **(Don't judge me, I had too xD)**

Just as she was about to reach to unbutton his pants. He grabs her from her shoulders and makes her stand up straight. "Mist, what are you doing? What's gotten into you? You're acting all like… Serena!" He growls angrily at her.

Misty glares at him and crosses her arms over her chest, "Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" She spat harshly.

Ash's glare soften, and he looks at her incredulously. "What?"

Misty blushes and turns her head away from him, "I saw how you two were last night. Just because I'm not slutty or a bad girl doesn't mean you can mess with my feelings." She said in hurt tone.

Ash frowns at her, "Misty…" He cups her cheeks and turns her face so that she is looking at him. "If you looked closely enough, you would've seen that she was making me uncomfortable. A bad girl is not my type." He tells her gently.

She looks up into his chocolate orbs, and bites her lip. "Then what is your type?" She asks nervously.

Ash smiles at her, "Sweet. Kind. Shy. A little feisty. Well, to sum it up. You." He whispers to her.

Misty bites her lip harder, trying to fight her smile. "So, you're saying I went through all this trouble for nothing?"

Ash lets go of her face, and looks her up and down and smirks. "Well, not for nothing." He says huskily.

She looks at him confused, "What do you—"

Ash interrupts her by pushing her against the wall and kissing her aggressively. He then moves down to her neck and back up her jaw line leaving kisses all over, while his hands start making their way up her shirt.

* * *

_A half hour later_

Dawn walks into the classroom and sits at her usual place and wonders what happened between Misty and Ash, since she hasn't seen them since.

Paul walks in the class with a bored look on his face, and spots Dawn and smirks as he walks up to her.

"So are we still on for tonight?" He questions Dawn with an annoyed look on his face.

Dawn snaps out of her thoughts and glances at Paul with a glare, "Nothing's happening until I see you start helping me get kicked out of this hell hole." She says with a snotty attitude.

Paul sneers at her and a frown forms on his face, "What? But you said—"

Dawn scoffs interrupting him, "Forget what I said I only said it to piss off Giselle." She taunted.

Paul growls impatiently, and scowls at her harshly. "Fine." He snorts angrily. "Meet me up later tonight after curfew at the computer lab." He added on irritably.

* * *

_After class_

Dawn still hasn't seen Misty since earlier, so she starts looking around for her eagerly wanting to know what happened with her and Ashy boy.

Misty was in a giddy mood, she was literally skipping through the halls aimlessly, until she bumped into Dawn. She giggled trying to conceal her euphoric high to avoid the inevitable stares from people in the hallway.

As she bumps into Dawn she squeals happily in a lovesick tone, "Hello my friend!"

Dawn looks at her weirdly, but grins nonetheless. "I'm guessing it went well?" She asked her, laughing slightly at her.

Misty's grin gets bigger, if possible. "Went well? It went AMAZING! And guess what? He doesn't like the whole slutty attitude, and as cheesy as it sounds he likes me for me." She sighs dreamily.

Dawn raises an eyebrow at her, "That's bullshit." She mutters bitterly.

Misty giggles at her expression, "If you say so."

* * *

_Later that night_

Dawn pokes her head out of her dorm room and looks left and right to see if there's anyone there. When she makes sure that the coast is clear she walks out closing the door behind her gently, not trying to wake up Misty.

Paul leaning against the wall near her dorm, was watching her with an amused look on his face at her trying to being inconspicuous. He chuckles softly to himself.

"Stop worrying troublesome there's no one here." He grunts out softly.

Dawn jumps up startled, and turns around to hit Paul's chest. "What the fuck, Shinji! You scared me!" She whisper yelled at him.

Paul stared at her for a bit before laughing hysterically at her.

Dawn pouted and narrowed her eyes at him. "What the hell, stop laughing at me! Aren't we supposed to meet up at the computer lab?" She growled at him, getting annoyed with him already.

Paul gives her a blank look, and shrugs his shoulders, pushing himself off of the wall he was leaning on. "Is it so bad to be a gentleman and pick you up so we could go on our date?" He stated sarcastically, smirking down at her wanting to get on her nerves.

She rolled her eyes at him, "In your dreams." She stated dryly walking ahead of him.

Paul smiles crookedly and catches up with her. "So, baggy shirt? Never thought I'd see you in one." He grunts out.

Dawn scoffs at him, "Yeah, well I'm not dressing up for you. I have better things in life to do than to impress a man whore like you."

Paul smirks, clearly entertained. "Feisty aren't you?" He chuckles.

Dawn chooses not to answer and rolls her eyes at him.

Paul grins while staring at her, he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her to walk faster.

"Come on. Hurry." He growled out impatiently, when really all he really wanted was any excuse to touch her.

* * *

_At the computer lab_

Dawn crosses her arms and narrows her eyes at him, "So how are we going to get in now genius?" She sneers at him.

Paul rolled his eyes, and grunts "Why do people keep asking me this." He grumbles to himself. He glares at her, and adds on "I obviously have access to it, idiot."

"Well, someone's cranky." She puffed her cheeks.

Paul snarls at her, and opens the door and goes inside with Dawn following him. He closes the door gently after she followed him inside. He makes his way over to one of the computers and she stays close to him. They keep the lights off so no one would catch them.

She sits in one of the chairs next to him, and glances at him in excitement. "Alright what's the plan?" She questions him curiously.

He grunts, "Hn. You'll see." Paul opens up one of the computer apps, and glances at her.

"Alright, so who's the person you hate the most at this school?" He murmured quietly.

She stares at him, narrowing her eyes.

Paul growls, and rolls his eyes. "Other than me?"

Dawn pretends to think for a second, "Obviously, Giselle. But what does that have to do with me getting in trouble?" She asked impatiently.

Paul scowls at her, "Arceus, have patience troublesome women."

She watches him log into one of the school's accounts, and she sneered, "Okay, seriously. Keys, passwords? Where in the hell do you even get all this stuff?"

Paul's eyes were on the screen, but he rolled his eyes at her nonetheless. "If you really want to know I hooked up—"

Dawn laughed, "Go figure." She spoke dryly interrupting him.

Paul grunted, "Hn. You asked."

They didn't speak for a couple of seconds, Paul found Giselle's photo meanwhile and googled a gross nude girl who had a lot of hair on her body.

Dawn was watching him, and screeched giving a disgusted look, "That's so gross!" She said while laughing.

Paul gave her an annoyed look, "Do you want to get out of this school, or not?" He growled at her impatiently.

Dawn frowned, "Yeah but—"

"Then shut up." He tells her in an annoyance.

Dawn crosses her arms over her chest and leans back on her chair and pouts like a child. "Jerk."

* * *

_A half hour later_

Dawn was exhausted, she has her head on Paul's shoulder, basically half asleep.

Paul glances at her and smirks to himself, he leans in closer to her ear and he whisper yells, "TROUBLESOME!"

Dawn jumps almost falling off of her chair, "I'm up, I'm up." She rubs her eyes tiredly.

Paul chuckles, "I'm done. Take a look."

Dawn looks at the computer screen, and on the screen was a photo shopped picture of Giselle over the body he picked out from google. On the bottom he wrote, 'Want this? Call this.' With a random phone number she assumed. At the bottom of that, it said 'Love DB.' In bold letters. She then bursts out laughing.

He looks at her laughing, and grins to himself. "You like it?"

Dawn had trouble breathing, trying to catch her breath. "Like it? I absolutely love it!" She said while laughing still.

Paul chuckles, "Alright, now all we have to do is print it out and then go to the copy room and make at least a hundred copies." Just when he's about to press print, he suddenly hears noises coming from outside.

His eyes widen and he turns off the computer screen. "Get under the desk." He spoke in a rush.

She looks confused and speaks, "What—" before Paul pulled her under the desk.

A random teacher opens up the door and turns on the light and looks around the room.

Dawn got an adrenaline rush was about to let out a laugh, before Paul quickly covers her mouth with his hand.

The teacher frowns, but turns off the light and closes the door.

As soon as the teacher leaves the room, she licks Paul's hand.

Paul removes his hand and wipes it on her shirt, and pushes her off of him "Ew, what the fuck?" He growls, glaring at her harshly.

Dawn was laughing so hard she started tearing up as she struggled to get out from under the desk.

Paul then rolls his eyes, starting grin at her, slightly amused. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He says chuckling, because her laugh is contagious. He turns on the monitor and prints out the picture.

Dawn finally stops laughing and wipes her eyes, "It's from the lack of sleep." She says, with still lightly giggling.

Paul rolls his eyes, "Sure…" He states sarcastically. He then grabs the picture, and walks over to the copy room while Dawn follows him.

They print around a hundred copies or more when they get there.

"So, now we distribute the pictures between the rooms?" She asked unsure of the plan.

"Yeah, and on all the boards and in the classrooms." He grunted in annoyance.

"Okay. Let's do this." She smirks triumphantly.

* * *

_Two hours later, they finally finished._

Paul was sitting on the floor next to Dawn, exhausted from the whole thing. But definitely not exhausted for a little reward. He glances at her, and grins. "So, do I get my treat now?"

She yawns and gives him a tired disbelieving look, "Are you kidding me? I'd be lucky if I didn't fall asleep right now. I can barely keep my eyes open." She whines crankily.

Paul chuckles, and looks away from her and grunts softly, "You know. I think we make a pretty good team…. And I know you think I only want to sleep with you, but to be honest… I think I'm actually starting to like you… and it's not easy for me to admit it…" He rants, after a few seconds when he doesn't hear a response he looks over at his side to see her fast asleep.

He frowns for a second and sighs sadly to himself, but then smiles at the sight, he then gets up and picks up Dawn bridal style and takes her to her room. He then gets there and opens up the door slowly so Misty won't wake up and gently places her in her bed and places the covers over her. Paul takes a last glance at her and then walks out of her room closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! So, finally on winterbreak. totally feel like I bombed my finals, but to cheer myself up I am writing this! Please review, make me feel better and tell me whatcha think :)**


	8. You're the best mistake I've ever made

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but by the way this chapter is a kind of a lemon so beware young folks!**

* * *

_The next day_

Paul was walking casually in the hallway when someone called out his name, well last name.

"Shinji! Wait!" Dawn calls out, running up to him. She catches up to him, and looks at him suspiciously, "What happened last night? I don't remember getting to my room."

Paul narrowed his eyes at her, "You don't?" He stated in his usual monotone voice.

"No. Did I fall asleep in the hall or something?" She asked him curiously.

He then rolled his eyes at her, "If you fell asleep in the hall, how do you think you got to your room idiot girl? Sleep walking?" He stated dryly.

Dawn frowned at him, "Oh… I thought that you took me there for some reason. Or was that a dream?" She mumbled the last part to herself.

Paul chuckles darkly, "Like I wouldn't take advantage of you sleeping."

Dawn glares at him. "You're right. You wouldn't do that because you are too much of a pig to even be a gentleman to even do that." She spat harshly, and walks away from him.

Paul glares at her watching her walk away, and sighs to himself.

Ash all of sudden comes up and punches his shoulder, "Yo dude. What's up?" He asks with a grin on his face.

Paul shrugs his shoulders, "Nothing… by the way you never told me what happened between you and Missy." He grunted in annoyance, but slightly curious for his best friend.

Ash frowns at him, "Its Misty." He then smirks and adds on, "Oh nothing really. We just had sex." He states casually, while shoving his hands into his pockets and starts walking away.

A huge smirk forms its way onto Paul's face and he catches up with Ash and stands in front of him. "Awesome man."

Ash looks at him, "Why's that so awesome?"

Paul rolls his eyes at him, "Pathetic. Gee I don't know maybe it's the fact that you have been crushing on her since freshmen year?" His voice dripping in sarcasm.

Ash rolls his eyes at him, "Yeah yeah yeah."

They both start walking, and Paul glances at him again shoving his hands in his pockets now. "So how was it?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Ash looked at him in confusion, "How was what?" He asked densely.

Paul snorted at his ignorance, "The sex." He deadpanned.

Ash smirked, "Oh, believe me. It was amazing." He said still in astonishment about the whole entire thing.

Paul chuckled, "Wow, lucky bastard." He grumbled lowly, slightly jealous because he hasn't got anywhere with the troublesome women.

Ash's smirk formed into a grin, while he laughed at his best friend's sour expression. "Let me guess, Dawn still won't give you the time of day, huh?" He asked, while nudging him.

Paul growled impatiently, and muttered "She's driving me crazy…"

Ash laughs some more. "Come on, man. You have a whole school of girls at your feet, but no you go for the one you can't have." He explains to him.

Paul shrugs his shoulders, and thinks to himself _**"She's different." **_He then hears laughter coming from the bulletin board, and he smirks in amusement to himself, clearly knowing what's going on.

Ash furrows his eyebrows and looks where the crowd is, "What's going on?" He questions curiously while making his way over to the group of people to see what they are looking at, he sees the picture and immediately knew that Dawn and Paul did it, so he turns around to face him.

"Paul…" He says with a frown.

Paul had an amused glint in his eyes, with a lopsided smirk still on his face and shrugs his shoulders at him.

Ash shakes his head at him, "Whatever. But you do realize that Giselle will be hurt, right?" He says in a disapproving tone.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Screw her, hopefully this gets her off of my back." He growls out angrily.

Ash sighs to himself, "I guess she is kind of annoying, huh?"

Paul gave him a pointed look, "Annoying is an understatement of how psychotic she really is." He mumbled bitterly.

Ash laughs, "And that's revolting to you?"

Paul nodded, "Speaking of the devil herself." He nodded towards Giselle whose making her way to the crowd. A smirk appears on his face as he glances at Ash with amusement in his eyes.

"This is going to be good." He chuckled slightly, ignoring Ash who is shaking his head at him.

* * *

Giselle was trying to make her way between the crowds, she huffed angrily pushing people. "Excuse me, gorgeous people are trying to walk here!" She then finally squeezes her way to the front and laughs hysterically before saying, "Who the hell is this loser?"

Dawn comes up to her and smirks, "Glad you know your status at this school."

Giselle narrows her eyes at her, "What are you talking about?" She looks at the picture and gasps dramatically. "That's me from freshmen year!" She gasps again, "That's not my body! I just waxed last week!" She then turns red from the embarrassment.

Dawn laughs loudly, "Maybe you should go again. You know Paul doesn't like hairy girls." She snorts in amusement and walks over to Paul and Ash and gives Paul a huge grin, "We did it!"

"I know." He grunts nodding her head to her. He steps closer to her their faces inches apart, "We make a great team." He then leaned and whispered in her ear, "And I bet we'll make a better one in bed." He smirks down at her.

She blushes slightly at the proximity, and shoves him. "Alright, alright. Since you stuck with your part of the deal, I'll stick with mine. Come to my room tonight." She bites her lip, glancing up into his eyes.

He leans away, hands still in his pockets and winks at her, "Can't wait."

Dawn gulps, and rolls her eyes trying not to show how hot she is feeling at the moment. "I can't wait to get this night over with." She grumbles walking away.

Paul grinned, watching her walk away. "Finally." He grunts casually, trying not to show how actually excited he was.

Ash stares at him for a bit before mentioning, "Wow, I have never ever seen you this desperate over a girl."

Paul shrugs his shoulders.

* * *

_After school is over_

Dawn decided she hadn't talked to her best friend in a while, so she calls home sort of excited to talk to Ursula.

Ursula answers after the 4th ring, "What do you want?"

Dawn frowns, thinking she doesn't know it's her. "Ur, it's me Dawn." She says slowly.

"Oh, I know who you are." She spoke rudely.

Dawn stares blankly at the wall still frowning, "Then what's with the tone. I'm your best friend Ur. You never talked to me that way."

"Not anymore you're not. I have a new best friend and she is even richer then you are." She laughs at her, and hangs up the phone.

Dawn looks down at the phone, her face full of disbelief. "What the…?"

Misty walks in the room grinning, "Hey, what's up?" She calls out to her roommate.

Dawn had a frown on her face, trying not to let angry tears fall from her face. "Other than me finding out my so called best friend was using me for my stupid money, nothing." She growls with anger.

Misty frowns, "I'm sorry" She says with complete empathy. She then sits down next to Dawn who's lying on her bed. She studies her, "You alright?" She finally asks.

"Yeah I guess." She then sits up on her bed. "But it kind of hurts knowing that she's been using me for the past years. And now, thinking of the times she asked me for money when shopping I feel pretty stupid because it was so obvious and I didn't even see it." She covers her face with her hands.

Misty rubs Dawn's back trying to comfort her. "Don't blame yourself, how would you have known? I mean like you said, you thought she was your best friend."

Dawn didn't answer instead she groaned.

Misty's frown deepened, "Oh. Well, it's her loss. I bet she was a total bitch anyway.

"Ha! Not even close! She was a total pushover. She always did what I said, and I always thought one day she would finally stand up for herself, you know? But she never did so I guess the blame was on me, maybe I was never a good friend to begin with. I mean what friend tells another friend what to do?" She says her thoughts out loud.

Misty looks at her in awe, sort of surprised that Dawn actually has feelings and is actually sharing them with her. She couldn't say anything because she was so speechless.

"Yeah, but enough of the sob story. You know my deal with Paul right?"

Misty nods her head.

"Well, he's kind of coming over tonight so can you um, go over to Ash's or something." She says biting her lip nervously.

Misty laughs at her genuinely, "Why don't you go over to their room, and take the lead like you usually do. Be a woman!"

Dawn laughs a little, "Yeah, I should do that." She says thinking about it.

Then Misty blushes, "And I'll get Ash to come to our room."

Dawn smirks at her, "Okaaay." She drags on giggling at her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, breaking their conversation. They both gave each other confusing looks not expecting anyone.

Dawn shrugs her shoulders and gets off her bed, "I'll get it." She walks over to the door and opens it. "Oh, look what the cat dragged in." She says rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Giselle is fuming at the door, "Well, hello DB." She glares at her.

Dawn smirks purely amused. "What do you want? An address to a good waxing place?" She laughs.

Giselle then smiles victoriously, "It's not about what I want. It's about what the principal wants. And right now, she wants to see you." She says triumphantly.

Dawn smiles happily. "Alright." She walks past Giselle and closes the door behind her.

Giselle looks at her in confusion, and watches her walk away thinking to herself, _"She is happy about that?"_

* * *

_When she gets to the principal's office_

Dawn knocks on the door and pokes her head in the office with an innocent look, "You wanted to see me?" She asks her.

Principal Cynthia nods her head, "Yes, please take a seat Miss Berlitz."

Dawn sits down in front of her.

Cynthia sighs before speaking, "So, last time you were a suspect—"

Dawn rudely interrupts her, "Suspect? What is this? An interrogation?" She scoffs crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let me finish. We didn't have any evidence, but now that picture of Giselle couldn't be any more obvious. It's like you wanted to get caught." She says firmly, narrowing her eyes at her.

Dawn is jumping for joy on the inside, and she looks at Principal Cynthia innocently, "What? Me? Psh, I wouldn't want to get caught doing anything! That would be just plain stupid. But since you already know it's me. I'll save you the trouble and suspend myself." She then pretends to be sad and pouts, "I'll just go pack." She stands up ready to leave.

Principal Cynthia sighs, knowing this is what she wants and she is determined that this school will change her ways. She then speaks up, "Wait, Miss Berlitz. I'm not going to suspend you. This is the first mistake you have made, and it's just a little joke."

Dawn growls impatiently to herself, she puts on a fake smile, "Thank you, Principal Cynthia." She spoke grinding her teeth.

Cynthia laughs, "Oh, don't thank me yet. You'll have a week detention after school hours, starting tomorrow. And you only get four chances at this school. One is already gone, so you have three left. Make sure you don't do something stupid again." She tells her firmly.

She thinks to herself, _"Three more chances to screw up."_ She thinks in giddy to herself. She nods her head, "Yes, Principal Cynthia." She stands up and quickly walks out of the office.

* * *

She was about to start walking towards her room, but she suddenly bites her lip and changes her mind and goes to the boys dormitory instead to Paul and Ash's room and knocks on the door.

Paul opens the door, and narrows his eyes down at her in confusion. "Troublesome—"

Dawn looks into his steely eyes and she gets that funny feeling in her chest and she quickly wraps her arms around his neck kissing him passionately.

Paul gets caught off guard, but he soon responds and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him grunting in satisfaction. He pulls her into his room and shuts the door with his leg, picking her up by her thighs as she wraps her legs around his waist. He stumbles to his bed and throws her on it roughly, while she squeals.

She looks at him surprised, while he smirks before getting on top of her. She laughs, and cups his face gently brushing the hair out of his eyes while he leans in her hand feeling comfortable with her touch. Dawn then grabs his face and kisses him roughly and flips them so she is on top of him and she pulls away from the kiss with a sparkle in her eyes as she whispers in his ear, "I like to take the lead." She then nibbles on his ear gently.

Paul growls, when she found his weakness is biting. _"But does she really think I'm going to let her have her way with me? Oh, I think not." _He thinks to himself. He flips them and he's on top again and smirks down at her "Then this is going to be a battlefield troublesome girl." He grunts kissing her deeply rubbing his hands on her thighs and leans down to place kisses on her neck causing her to let out a throaty moan. He grins, and pulls away to take off his shirt.

Dawn couldn't help but stare, even though she knows she shouldn't. She hates him right? So, why were all these funny feelings coming in her chest, she should be repulsed but she can't help but feel so turned on by him all the time, "_I mean for a tall 6.2 dude, he definitely knew how to take care of himself, no wonder all the girls throw themselves at him." _Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he began taking her shirt off as well.

The shirt now off, now in her bra, but he couldn't tare his gaze away from her dark blue eyes, taking in her emotions, they were full of want, lust, and _love? No way that must be his imagination._ Like a gentleman he's not he waited for her permission to look at her, like it was wrong if he didn't ask first.

Dawn gasped at the intensity of his eyes, slowly nodding her head understanding her meaning. He lowered his eyes to her beautiful curves and thanked Arceus a thousand times before just cupping her face gently and leaning in to kiss her tenderly.

She moans in delight and flips them again and slowly drags her hand down south and unzips his pants while he lazily kicks them off and they land somewhere in his room. She was about to go for his boxers as well, but he grabs her hand making her hiss in frustration and he flips them again. He trails kisses all the way down her neck cupping her through her bra while she moans breathlessly. He smirks and continues kissing down her body until he reaches her skirt. He rips it off of her tearing the fabric.

She gasps grabbing his face bringing it back up to her eye level, now glaring at him. "You're going to get me another one of those because I'm not giving this school any damn money for it." She sneers at him.

He chuckles at her trying to threaten him and kisses her shoulder gently and moves down lower again. "Borrow one of Misty's, she won't notice." He grunts out a snarky reply.

She ignores him and then suddenly giggles lightly at the spot he just kissed and he looks up at her raising an eyebrow at her, "You're ticklish?" He asks slightly pleased with this information.

She narrows her eyes at him. "Noooo…." She tries to drag on, biting her lip, trying to hold in the giggles. When he kisses her there again.

He laughs out loud, "Don't lie." He pulls her underwear down her legs, throwing them somewhere with the rest of their garments.

She blushes slightly, getting caught in the lie and at the fact that she feels like she's naked from the inside as well. She pulls him another kiss not answering him and wraps her legs around his waist and arched into him rubbing their centers together, and he growls in pleasure, and excitement.

He slowly unclips her bra, sliding it off of her and tossing it. And then his lips were against her breast, flicking and sucking as he heard her delicate moan. He cupped the other lonely one going the same pace before switching. Dawn was thrashing back and forth in pleasure.

She moaned louder, when he pulled away and she growled in disappointment and he grabbed her hands in one of his pinning them above them as he looked down at her. She was surprised at the fact that she was enjoying being dominated when usually she's the one who takes the lead. She narrows her eyes at him, waiting for him in anticipation and hunger at what he will do next, but he didn't he is just staring at her with a big lopsided smirk on his face.

She raises her eyebrow, "What?" She asks impatiently.

Paul chuckled, "Say it."

Dawn looks at him incredulously, "Say what?"

He leans down and kisses her hungrily and she moaned in delight, but groaned when he pulled away. He kept their faces inches apart, and whispered, "My name. Moan my name, like that's the only word you know." He snarled.

She tried to hold in her moan from his tone, "No—"

She desperately tried to let out, but he plunged two of his fingers in her sensitive spot and she cried out trying to break free from his tight grip on her hands.

She cried out again in pleasure as he started moving his fingers, and he growled out, "Say it." Swirling and twisting all around.

Dawn gasped at the intensity of his voice, and the feeling he was making her feel. "Paul—"

She whimpered as he quickened his fingers pace and she finally screamed out, "Paul. Please." As she came right on his fingers. He smirked down at her while she glared at him harshly.

He pulled out his fingers, and sucked up her juices and licked his lips, while she stared hard at his lips. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her again and she flipped them right over so she was on top. He growled out in anger, not liking the feeling of being a subordinate. He was about to turn them over again, when she smirked deviously and said, "My turn."

He looked at her in confusion, and cup him in her hand and he grumbled in pain of how bad he needed release, and in pleasure of how good her hands felt on him. She pulled his boxers down and threw them with the rest of their clothes. She gasped at his size, seeing him hard as rock was definitely different than seeing him nude the other day. He smirked at her reaction, "Told you I was big enough for you." He grunted.

She decided to answer by taking him in her mouth, surprising him. He moaned in delight as she sucked, licked, like it was a lollipop. He then let out a growl, when she started scraping her teeth against it gently, _"How did she know he liked it rough? Who fucking it knows, it's like they were meant together that's for sure." _He thought grimly to himself. He threw his head back, in pleasure. Not wanting to come just yet he grabbed her hair, and pulled her off of him and turned them around.

She gave him a look that basically says, 'what the fuck'. But he quickly answered, "I want to come inside you." He grunted huskily, while she blushed at his words.

He grabs a condom from his drawer, and slides in on before glancing at her, in awe. "You're… you're beautiful." He says lamely, in a soft whisper like he was afraid to say it. She blushed more at the comment while he straddles her hips, and looks at her with a scared look, like he's afraid that she would say no and that they came this far for nothing. She smiles warmly at him as her heart beat increases and nods her head eagerly at him.

He thrusts into her making them both moan out in pleasure. He goes agonizingly slow at first and leans his forehead on hers not breaking any eye contact from her eyes. Dawn's nails dug into his lower back, urging him to go faster, that she could handle the beast that she won't break like glass. He obliged by moving faster as she tightened her legs around his waist feeling him deeper inside of her. Dawn moved her hands up from his back to yanking at his hair, while he starting leaving bite marks all over her skin, like he was claiming her like a mate. All they felt was pure bliss, with both of them biting, and kissing, and whispering dirty words to each other, it was like they both were in sync together.

After a long while, her hips began to buck wildly and her walls began to clench around him, and Paul groaned at the feeling of her squeezing him. He pressed his lips to hers as his fingers began rubbing her center, so they could come together.

"Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul." She chanted while she finally let out a wail of his name.

"Dawn!" He roared, coming alongside with her as they both came down from their high.

He rolled off of her, as they both lay side by side breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath.

"That was…." Paul started to say.

"Something…" She finished, biting her lip, not wanting to admit how actually good it was.

"Something…?" Paul grunted, giving her a blank stare.

"I've… I've had better before." She stuttered to say, but he was too out of it that he didn't catch it.

He growled enraged at this women, he pulled her against him wrapping his arm around her tightly, about to kiss her again when she pulled away glaring at him harshly.

"Slow you're role, plum head. A deal is a deal, you got me in trouble once, and this happened once." She snapped at him, not wanting to gain feelings for him at all. But it was like her heart had a mind of its own because it can't control its pace when she's around him.

Paul narrowed his eyes at her and tightens his grip on her waist, and grabs her chin to face him, "And who said I'm going to follow the rules of this deal anyway?" He grunts, stealing a kiss from her before she could reply.

Dawn couldn't help but kiss back, as he kissed her tenderly. He pulled away with a grin on his face as she blushes and huffs her cheeks angrily, "You don't just get to do that."

His grin grows wider and he feigns innocence, "Do what?" He chuckles, as he kisses her again, actually smiling in the kiss.

She can't help but smile back, as he continued to kiss her over and over again, pulling her against his chest.

* * *

**A/N: So, another quick update since it's winter break an all ;) but this is my first time writing a lemon, so please don't criticize to harshly! Let me know what you guys think, and Do you guys think Paul and Dawn will get closer? Or will something make them crumble, hmm like Giselle for instance? Leave a review please! Thank you guys! I hope everyone has a happy holiday! Bye for now!**


	9. I still get jealous

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon :)**

* * *

_The next morning_

Dawn walks out of her room, wearing her uniform as usual, surprised that Misty refused to get up. She stole one of her skirts by the way, since a certain someone ripped hers. But anyways, she walks out of the dorm to see that there's no one. She gets really confused because usually the place is flooded with people. She then spots someone.

"Hey!" She shouts at him.

Paul turns around and looks at her strangely, "What the fuck are you wearing?" He grunts, raising his eyebrows at her in amusement.

Dawn narrows her eyes at him, and scoffs. "Okay what the hell do people want from me, people are all like 'wear the uniform' and when I do wear it you ask me what I'm wearing? UGH make up your damn minds." She sighed in annoyance.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Idiot. It's Saturday."

Dawn's eyes widened, "WHAT."

Paul rolled his eyes again, "Now you know troublesome girl." He grunts, and starts to turn and walk away.

Dawn frowns not wanting him to leave. "Wait, this isn't the way this conversation is supposed to go! You're supposed to hit on me and be an asshole, while I bash on you."

Paul scoffs, "Well, sorry for not being in the mood to tick you off." He mocks sarcastically, and turns to start walking away again.

"Wait!" She calls out to him again, "We are allowed to go out right?"

Paul doesn't turn around this time, but you could just tell he was annoyed. "No, we're just supposed to stay in this prison until we die." He spoke, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Dawn growls at him, "Jerk!"

Paul waves his hand, and continues walking away.

* * *

_Later that day_

Misty kisses Ash's cheek and sits next to him at the lunch table, it isn't lunch time but they're just sitting outside. "Hey babe."

Ash grins at her, "Hmm, babe. I like the sound of that." He says while chuckling.

She giggles, "What are you doing?" She asks him.

Ash laughs, "Obviously just sitting here."

Misty rolls her eyes, and smiles sheepishly at him. "Oh, right. Sorry."

Ash's grin grew wider and he scoots closer to her and cups her face and kisses her chastely. "You're too cute." He pauses and thinks of an idea, "Hey, wanna go downtown to get a drink or something?" He wraps his arm around her shoulder with a grin still on his face.

"Yeah, sure. But can we bring Dawn along? She really wants to get out of here, even if it's just for a few hours." She looks at him with pleading eyes.

Ash sighs softly before answering, "Alright. But only if Paul comes along as well. They'll keep arguing that they won't even notice us gone when we're there." He smirks at his plan, knowing the reaction of it all will be hilarious.

She giggles, "You planning on setting them up, aren't you?" She asks, already knowing what was going through his mind.

He was about to respond with a remark when all of a sudden Paul plops down on the table with a grunt.

He smirks at the two of them, and glances at Misty. "Hn. Heard you too did the dirty last night." He scowls amusedly.

Ash glares at him impatiently, "Oh, like you and Dawn did?"

Paul shrugs his shoulders, "I'm not ashamed to talk about it, want to know the details?" He grunts.

Ash rolls his eyes, "Cause you're shameless." He remarks dryly.

Paul narrows his eyes at Ash, glaring at him until Ash finally broke eye contact, not wanting to get punched today.

Misty glances back and forth between the two roommates/best friends. She raises her eyebrows, "Wow. I'm really feeling the love between you two." She states dryly.

Paul rolls his eyes, "Didn't know you were smart enough for sarcasm." He states rudely.

Misty narrows her eyes at him, "Anyways, Ash and I are going downtown later, you wanna come?"

Paul gives them a disgusted look, "With you two? Who are probably going to be making out all day? And acting all lovey dovey? Gee, no thanks." He mocked.

Ash tightens his grip on Misty, and smirks at his roommate, "Dawn's coming." He waggles his eyebrows up and down at him.

Paul smirks back, "When are we leaving?"

Misty starts cracking up, laughing, "Just to make sure, you do realize that she practically hates you right?" She asks him, slightly curious about this whole situation.

Paul's smirk grew bigger, if possible. "That's what makes it fun." He sneers.

Misty shakes her head, still laughing. "Now I can see why she does."

Ash sees something behind Paul and chuckles a bit amused. He glances back at Paul, "Hey, Paul. It looks like another guy is planning on stealing your woman."

Paul looks at Ash in confusion and frowns, and sees Barry trying to kiss Dawn while she's trying to get out of his grasp, he snarls pissed off, and suddenly starts seeing red. "Excuse me" He growls, getting up and walks over to them.

"Oi Barry." He snapped angrily.

Barry has his arms locked around Dawn's waist tightly, he glances at Paul with a glare, "What?"

He snarls at him, and grabs his shirt and punches him in the stomach so hard that he flew a couple of feet backwards. "Don't go taking what's mine, if you know what's good for you." He grunts, furiously. He glares at Dawn, who was shocked at his anger. He grabs her wrist tightly and drags her away, "Come on troublesome." He snaps irritably.

Dawn shakes off the shock, and rips her hand out of his grip, "Why'd you do that?" She snapped angrily at him.

Paul scoffs at her angry look, and narrows his eyes at her, crossing his arms over his chest, "You're angry at me? Can't you say you're welcome like a normal person?" He sneers at her, still riled up from being jealous, and angry.

Dawn rolls her eyes, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, asshole."

Paul snarls, "Well, it didn't look like you were doing a good job." He grunts sharply.

She huffs to herself, and walks away to sit at the table where Misty and Ash were, they were watching the whole thing, with pure entertainment.

Paul clenches his fist, still pissed off and wanting to beat the shit out of someone, He growls and walks away in a bad mood.

Misty gives her a look, "Why didn't you just thank him?" She asks her roommate.

Dawn sighs to herself, covering her face with her hands, "Because it'd be like surrendering myself to him. Ugh, whatever." She complains.

Misty sighs, frowning at her. But decides to change the subject, "We're going downtown. Want to come?" She asks.

Dawn uncovers her face and gave her an incredulous look, "Do you even have to ask?" She squealed, excited to get the hell out of this place, even if it's just for a couple of hours.

Misty raises her eyebrows at her, and laughs, "Okay, we'll probably leave at 3."

Dawn nods her head, agreeing.

* * *

_Later_

Misty groans impatiently, waiting for Dawn with Ash and Paul. "Where is that girl?" She whines.

Paul smirks, "Misty, Misty, Misty." He puts an arm around her shoulder, "Looks like hers, don't just happen." He states, and looks down at her, "I mean you wouldn't know." He comments rudely. But in a sort of joking manner, no one really knows anymore with him.

She growls at him, "Jackass, where's my mallet!" She hits his arm off of her.

Paul chuckles, amused, avoiding her hits by hiding behind Ash.

Ash complains, when Misty hits him trying to get to Paul. "Hey! Ow! St—stop Hey!" He grabs Misty's arms, He glares at Paul, holding back his girlfriend.

Paul frowns at him, raising his hands in surrender.

Ash groans, "Can you not be a dick, just for once in your life?" He sneers with anger.

Dawn comes running, "Sorry, I'm la—" and looks at all them in confusion, "Did I miss something, why do you all look like in a bad mood?" She then glances at Paul. "I take back my question, now seeing the answer." She rolls her eyes and adds on, "What is he even doing here anyways?" She sneers at the couple.

Paul smirks, "Obviously, I'm coming idiot." He sneers down at her amused.

Dawn scoffs, still glaring at him, "Weren't you mad at me a couple of hours ago? I swear, you really are bipolar." She taunts.

Paul growls thinking of the incident, and steps closer towards her, leaning down, "I can never stay mad at you." He says smugly.

She blushes at the proximity, and pushes him away from her, trying to play it off, "Get away from me!" She screeches at him.

He chuckles at her in amusement.

"You are such a jerk, plum head!" She yells furiously at him.

Before Paul was about to reply, most likely another snarky remark. Ash cut in.

"Alright alright, if you two are done, we'd like to go before curfew." He spoke interrupting the chaos.

Paul smirks down at Dawn, while she was clenching her fist eyes glaring at Paul, trying to murder him with them.

* * *

_They walk to the bus stop._

Misty was just about to step on the bus, when Dawn sneers in disgust.

"Wait! Wait, were getting on that thing?" She points at it, her eyes filled with repulsion.

Misty sighs, afraid something like this would probably happen, she turns to face Dawn. "What? You're too prestigious to take the public bus?"

Dawn scoffs, and crosses her arms over her chest. "It's filled with filthy disgusting people." She complains, dramatically.

"Yeah, make sure you say that on the bus." She comments cynically, before stepping on the bus with Ash following her.

Paul steps forward, about to walk on and turns around giving her look, "Really, troublesome? Aren't you coming?" He grumbles to her.

Dawn had a contemplating frown on her face, "No….." She drags on.

Paul sighs, and jumps off the steps of the bus and sits down on the bench next to her.

Dawn moves away from him.

Paul smirks moving closer to her, watching the bus leave.

Dawn scoots away again, while Paul just scoots closer to her again.

She moves away again, not realizing she's almost at the end of the bench.

Paul still wearing the smirk, scoots closer.

Dawn moves away again, but since she was at the end of the bench she falls on her ass, "Ow!" She complains.

Paul's smirk, formed into a huge grin, while he bursts out laughing at her. "Pathetic!" He says, continuing to laugh.

She sneers at him, "I really really don't like you."

He grins down at her before offering his hand to help her up, "And I really really like you."

She slaps his hand away, "You only like sex." She snaps at him irritably.

Paul shrugs, not agreeing or disagreeing with her.

Dawn scoffs, getting up from the floor and sits at the other side of the bench.

Paul still chuckling at her, "Look, I know you wanted to go somewhere, to the mall or somewhere else. I can take you there if you want. It's not that far away." He rolled his eyes crossing his arms.

Her eyes light up when he says the mall, "The mall?"

He rolls his eyes again, and groans internally. "Yes, the mall troublesome."

She looks at him suspiciously, "Fine. But no funny business, no touching, flirting or anything, got it?" She gives him a pointed look.

Paul frowns, "Fine. Let's go already." He snarls, and then thinks to himself, _I hate touching, but why did it pain me when she said that? Ugh what is the stupid girl doing to me._

Dawn gets up after Paul and follows him.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

"Paul! I thought you said the mall was close." She whined to him.

Paul rolls his eyes at her in annoyance, just because he likes her, doesn't mean he doesn't get annoyed with her. "I didn't say it was close, I said it was not that far away. There's a difference idiot." He mumbles dryly, and annoyed with her complaining.

She groans, "Not far away is close, idiot!" She mocks, impatiently.

Paul sighs in aggravation, "No. not far away is not far nor close, close is close, far is far. Ergo I was right." He growls at her.

Dawn squints her eyes at him, seeing that she was getting on his nerves and she smirks to herself in pure delight. "Since when do stupid people like you, use the word 'ergo'?"

Paul grunts, "Hn. Since idiot troublesome girls like you ask annoying questions like those." He spoke maliciously.

Dawn frowns, "Jerk." She mumbles to herself walking ahead of him not wanting to be near him.

Paul grumbles to himself, and catches up with her. "Well, if I'm such a jerk why don't you go to the mall alone? Oh, wait because you need this jerk, to lead you there." He grunts mockingly.

Dawn sneers at him, "I don't need you." She starts walking and then sees that there are two paths she could go, she sighs and stomps her foot. She turns back and walks up to Paul, who's standing there wearing a lopsided smirk. "Fine. I need your directions." She sighed.

Paul rolls his eyes, "Then stop complaining." They both start walking and he purposely brushes his hand on hers.

She glares at him, "What did I say about touching?"

"And what did I say about complaining?" Sneering down at her, not letting her overpower him.

She stares up at him and notices his eyes were lighter gray at the moment. "You're eyes are gray, I thought they were always darker than that." She states randomly.

Paul frowns, and turns his face away from her with a light blush on his cheeks. His face hardens, thinking of how many girls threw themselves at him, just because of his eyes, or even his good-looking façade anyway. "Apparently girls like it." He grunts, still walking.

Dawn tries not to let out a laugh, but she giggles at his face, like he was scarred from something. She then realized she actually laughed, and mumbles incoherently to herself "Damn it."

Paul turns to look at her with a grin on his face, hearing that wonderful sound again, "Did I just make you giggle?" He teases slightly.

She purses her lips so she wouldn't laugh, but can't help but let out a tiny grin, "Nooo…" She drags on innocently.

He chuckles, "Keep denying it troublesome girl." He pokes her side, and she jumps up, because he got the spot where she was ticklish at. He smirks at her jump, memorizing that one spot, but dying to figure out where else she was ticklish.

She lets out a couple of giggles, still trying to frown at him but not succeeding.

He grins watching her smile, that smile of hers makes his heart beat just a little faster than its normal pace. He steps forward tickling her again, while she tries to push him away.

She was laughing hysterically now, "Stop!" She tries to grab his hands and walk backwards, "Stop it Paul! Seriously!" She tries again but she ends up tripping backwards.

Before Dawn could fall, Paul was there to grab waist and pulls her upright against his chest so she wouldn't fall. His hands were wrapped tightly around her waist while one of her hands was on his chest, and the other one gripping his arm tightly.

He stares down at her, while she stares up at him blushing. Paul doesn't know if she was blushing because she was embarrassed that she almost fell, or their close proximity.

She lets go of his chest and arm, and steps back while Paul lets her go.

She clears her throat awkwardly, "Th—thanks…" She mumbled softly, the blush still evident on her cheeks, while they both continue to walk.

He flushes slightly too, and coughs, "Uh—sure." He says lamely, while walking with her.

It was quiet for a bit, before Paul broke the silence, with a devious smirk, "Next time, try not to be a klutz, troublesome."

She groans, "You just had to ruin it with a snarky comment."

Paul chuckles, "Aw, is the little girl mad that I ruined the 'romantic moment'?"

Dawn flushes again hitting his shoulder, "We didn't have a moment!" She sneers at him.

"Keep telling yourself that." He smirks down at her, winking.

She huffed at him crossing her arms, "We did not have a moment!"

He had a smug grin on face, clearly enjoying this. "Yes we did."

She pouted, "No we didn't!" She argued back.

"Yes we did." He argued back.

"UGH! No we didn't!" She glared at him.

He laughs and looks down at her, "Yes we—"

Dawn grabs his face suddenly and kisses him hard shutting him up. She pulls away, while Paul looks at her dazed in confused.

"Thank god, you shut up." She huffs, with a blush on her cheeks avoiding all eye contact with him. She walks forward, continuing onwards.

Paul watches her walk and smiles to himself, shaking his head at how crazy this girl is, and how she was making him feel.

* * *

**A/n: HI! So, I kind of enjoyed writing this chapter! Let me know your thoughts by reviewing, pretty pretty please? Thank you guys! enjoy :)**


	10. Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon :)**

* * *

Paul and Dawn finally reach the mall, after a good half hour and Dawn's constant complaining, and Paul endless torture, they get there in one piece.

Dawn looks around and smirks at Paul, "Alright Shinji, listen up. In the next few hours, there's going to be—"

"Two." He grunts giving her a bored look, interrupting her rudely.

She narrows her eyes at him and gives him a look, "What?" She questions in irritation.

Paul rolls his eyes at her impatiently, "You have two hours, then we go back to school." He spoke with his usual monotone voice, shrugging his shoulders.

Dawn's jaw drops in horror, "WHAT, that's not enough! I need at least four hours! This isn't fair!" She whines, in desperation and pouting like a child.

Paul raises his eyebrow at her and scoffs, "What do you do, buy the whole mall?" He questioned sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently, "Now if I bought the whole mall, I wouldn't need four hours, idiot." She spoke, sneering at him.

Paul smirks at her irritation, "Rude, troublesome. If you were smart enough—" He flicks her forehead, and continues, "You would know sarcasm when you hear it."

She slaps his hand and punches him in the chest while he grabs her wrist, stopping her from hitting him. He smirks down at her, and she flushes red and yanks her hand out of his tight grip.

"You—you are so immature!" Dawn shouts at him angrily.

Paul snarls down at her, "And you're ungrateful and bitter."

Dawn rolls her eyes, slightly hurt by that comment, but doesn't show it, "Just come on already…please." She groans.

Paul's glare softens, and he raises his eyebrows surprised, but still wearing the smirk on his face, "Call me deaf troublesome, but did you just say 'please'?" He questioned, trying to annoy her still.

She frowns at him, and looks away. "Noooo…" She drags on.

Paul chuckles at her, "Someone's becoming soft."

Dawn decides to ignore his response, and continue walking, whether he follows or not.

Paul then rolls his eyes, "Gee, ignoring me, now who's immature one." He scoffs at her.

Dawn growls under her breath, "Still you…"

Paul smirks, hearing her clearly, "Huh, you said something, troublesome?"

Her eyes light up seeing a store she likes, "Nope, nothing." She smiles deviously, grabbing Paul's hand dragging him into the store.

He groans in annoyance, but he lets her drag him anyways.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Misty was walking down the street with Ash.

She glances at him, "You think they'll survive being alone with each other for two hours?" She questions, sort of worried for her roomie.

Ash chuckles down at her, and stops her. "I don't really care at the moment." He grins down at her, and kisses her softly.

Misty pulls away and slaps him lightly, with a flushed face. She wraps her hands around his arm and rests her head on his shoulder as they started walking again.

Ash smiles softly down at her, "You know, I have had this huge crush on you since the 9th grade." He says sheepishly, coughing slightly embarrassed.

She lifts her head off of his shoulder, and glances at him. "Really?" She asked, surprised.

Ash blushes a bit, looking away from her, he nods his head. "I've seen you go out with tons of guys, and believe me, it took a lot of me not to punch them whenever they were near you…" He rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to be reminded of the memory.

Misty eyes soften at him, and she smiles brightly. "You know, it takes a lot of courage for a guy to admit that." She playfully nudges him.

Ash smiles looking back at her, "It does. But I wanted to tell you."

She pushes him harder this time, blushing profoundly. "Stop being so cheesy!" She giggles slightly.

Ash chuckles nudging her back, with a grin on his face, "Don't act like you don't like it."

Misty pulls him to a stop, "You're right, I do like it." She spoke pulling him down for a tender kiss.

* * *

_With Dawn and Paul_

Paul was miserably being the victim of Dawn, carrying all of her clothes walking to the counter, he was in foul mood. "Are you really buying all these unnecessary things?" He snarls at her, in disbelief.

She rolls her eyes at him, "Stop being such a weakling and walk faster." She answers back, completely dismissing his question.

Paul growls under his breath, "Stupid troublesome girl." He throws the clothes on the counter violently scaring the retail associate, and he turns to glare at Dawn. "You won't be able to wear those clothes at school anyway."

"It's called a weekend for a reason. Idiot." She mocks in his voice, and opens her wallet and takes out her credit card waiting for the sales associate to finish checking out the clothes.

He sneers down at her, and rolls his eyes in annoyance. He starts to get antsy when the lady was taking her sweet time so he leans on the counter with his arms crossed and nasty look on his face.

Dawn hands her credit card to the woman, not even waiting to hear the amount she spent.

The sales associate sighs softly. Taking Dawn's card and sliding it through her machine, and glances up at Dawn, "I'm sorry miss, but your card has been declined."

Dawn stares at the woman incredulously, "What? That can't be right." She says in astonishment.

The sales associate tries again, "I'm sorry, it still says it's declined." She hands Dawn back her card.

Dawn frowns and takes out another card, "Here try this one."

The sale associate complied, but shook her head when it said it was declined again.

Dawn tries several more card, but none of them would work, she was trying her best not to let it get to her, but it did. She was angry, and frustrated, and really wanted to cry, but refused to let this worker, and Paul see her that way. She looks in her wallet to see if she has cash, but she doesn't have enough to pay for her stuff. She lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry, I guess you can just take it all back." She looks at Paul with faltered look, "Come on, and let's go already…"

Paul frowns at her disappointed face, and he couldn't help feel a pain in his chest. He sighs, and grumbles to himself, He holds out his hand stopping the cashier, and grunts; "I'll pay." He then takes out his credit card, and gives it to the associate.

Dawn looks at Paul in shock, "Don't tell me you're—"

Paul interrupts her, "Rich? Not really, but every year, my stupid father gives me and my brother money to spend, and I'm not a spender like you." He mumbles out, softly like he didn't really want to tell her anything about his life, but couldn't help it.

Dawn frowns at him, feeling his withheld information, "You didn't have too—"

Paul interrupts her again, "A thank you would adjust, just fine." He sneers down at her.

She glares at him, crossing her arms getting fed up of being interrupted by him, "I WOULD if you let me TALK, UGGGGGH!" She screams out in frustration, and mumbles, "Stupid narcissistic ass."

He chuckles hearing her clearly, and grabs his card and the bags carrying them for her, "Just thank this narcissistic ass for once, in your life." He smirks down at her.

She glares at him, and grinds her teeth together while saying, "Thank you."

"Now was that so hard? Now where do you want to go?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

She frowns, remembering that she doesn't have any money. "Nowhere, I don't have any money."

Paul rolls his eyes, "Shut up, I'll pay troublesome girl." He sneers looking away from her with a light blush on his cheeks, because he has never done this for a girl, or for anyone, as a matter of fact, well besides doing nice things for his brother.

Dawn's heart skipped a beat, and she really doesn't understand why, he makes her feel this way. "Why are you being so nice to me? You're supposed to hate me." She whispers softly.

He grunts "Hn." He really wants to say, 'because I like you, idiot,' but he opted for, "Because I—I want to thank you for the other night." He smirks down at her

She rolls her eyes, and spots a lingerie store and smirks to herself, "Let's go in there, I could use some new stuff." She gives him a seductive look, pulling him near the store.

Paul's eyes widened, and he felt hot for some reason, a bit embarrassed, even though he's known as a player, and always having sex, he has never ever been in a store like this before. But he would never admit that, would he?

"You coming in, pervert? This is your store." She grins wickedly at the look on his face.

He growls at her, getting slightly riled up, and shook off his unknown fear and walks ahead of her into the store.

She suddenly gets an idea, and gives him a look, "Alright, so I'm going to just grab a couple of stuff and try them on, alright?"

He rolls his eyes, "Whatever." He scoffs leaning against the nearest wall, uninterested in any of the women that are eyeing him at the moment. He just keeps his eyes on the blunette, watching her pick up different things.

She turns around to face him, when she notices all these women, looking at him, and she puffs her cheeks a bit, but her hearts starts to race again, when she realizes that his eyes were only on her she clears her throat, "Wait for me outside the fitting room, and don't go snooping around." She sneers, adding the last sentence while glaring the women who were gawking at him.

He smirks knowingly at her, and questions mockingly, "Why?"

She flushes, knowing that she was caught. She curses at herself, for letting him see. "Because I—I might need your help." She stutters a bit, hoping he wouldn't catch that.

He raises his eyebrow at her, definitely noticing her stutter. "What for?" He grunts, giving her an innocent amused look.

She blushes harder, turning the color of a tomato and walks off, done embarrassing herself even further.

He grins to himself, laughing at her reaction and follows after her.

She walks into one of the changing rooms, and thinks to herself, _He is so going to get it!_ She smirks picking up a lacy-dark blue push up bra and pokes her head out of the curtains innocently, "Paul! Come here, I need your opinion!" She spoke charmingly.

He scowls, and lets out a grunt as his reply and walks in the fitting room. Dawn opens the curtain for him, and he gulps, wanting to devour her already.

She giggles at his reaction and grins wickedly, "So, what do you think?" She asks him innocently.

"You look—you look…nice." He says lamely, but can you blame him? He has never did this before, it all feels awkward and new. Sure, he has slept with a whole bunch of woman, but none of them made him feel the way she does. Besides, just because he has slept with woman, doesn't mean he has any real experience with them.

She frowns at his answer, "What is wrong with you? It's like you never had a girl—" She stops herself, realizing, that he probably never has done this before… I mean she's had a few boyfriends, but they weren't Paul. But then again, Paul wasn't her boyfriend either. She decides not finish her comment, not wanting him to feel awkward even more, and goes back into the fitting room, "I'm trying on more stuff, you stay there."

Paul sighs in relief, and curses himself in anger, with such a lame compliment. He waits patiently for her.

Dawn tries a couple of more sultry undies, and Paul could feel himself getting more and more turned on, and he growls to himself, wanting to keep his cool, but she is making that very hard to do.

"Paullllll," She drags his name on, "I need a little help with this one." She smiles in satisfactory to herself.

Paul groans in pain to himself, and sets the bags down near the room, and opens up the curtain to see her in a very appealing dark purple corset outfit and he couldn't help but drop his jaw, and ready to pounce on her.

She blushes a bit at his reaction, but hides it by turning around lifting her hair, "Can you close it..?" She bites her lip, waiting to see what he would do.

He closes the curtain behind him, and he couldn't take it anymore, instead of zipping it closed, he spins her around and slams his lips onto hers, pushing her up against the wall.

She moans in delight, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist. He pulls away from her lips, and starts nipping at her neck, and she couldn't help but let out another moan.

"You—did—this—on—purpose." He whispers breathlessly, kissing her once again. He moves one of his hands up to cup her breast, as her head hits the wall, gasping at his touch.

"Revenge is sweeter than you ever were." She let out, before cupping his face kissing him again.

He smirks into this kiss, pulling away leaning his forehead on hers, "It's not revenge if you're enjoying it too." And with that, he moved the panties she was wearing, while he slipped out his hard member, and slammed into her, not waiting for her to adjust, he decided he wanted a little revenge of his own.

He kissed her hard, shutting up all of her moans, so people wouldn't hear them, because he really didn't want to get arrested in this type of situation. But she drives him wild, so he couldn't help himself.

He pounded into harder, and she was desperately crying out his name in pleasure, He suddenly, felt her walls tightening around him, and she cried out, releasing, while he kissed her again, both moaning into each other's mouths. He slammed into her one last time, releasing his seed into her, and he collapsed onto the floor with her on top of him.

She leaned her head against his hard chest, panting heavily, trying to catch her breath. Paul was absentmindedly rubbing circles around her back, trying to catch his breath too. He then laughs, and pulls on the lingerie she was still wearing and says, "I guess we're going to have to buy this."

She giggles slightly, getting off of him, feeling a bit empty when his member slid out of her and starts to change back into her regular clothing. While he gets up and fixes himself, pulling up his pants.

She frowns, in realization, still not wanting to gain feelings for this boy, she turns around narrowing her eyes at him, "Until you get me into more trouble, this is the last time we are having sex, I mean it, Shinji." She spoke firmly to him.

He smirks down at her, "You're the one who provoked me, by trying to seduce me with 'Oh Paul help me with this' 'Oh, Paul what do you think of this'." He spoke mocking her.

She puffed her cheeks, and glares at him clenching her fists, "I was messing with you! I didn't plan for it to go that far!"

He chuckled darkly, before grabbing her hips pulling her closer to him. "Sure you weren't, you enjoy this, just as much as I do troublesome girl." He grunted softly, leaning down looking at her with a grin on his face.

She blushed red, and pushes him out of the fitting room, and shouts, "If I wanted someone good, I wouldn't go to you. So therefore I don't enjoy it." She stutters, glaring at the curtain.

He smirks picking up her bags, "Hn. If I wasn't good, then why did you cave the second I kissed you?" He scoffs at her and starts to head out.

She ignore his reply and picks up the stuff she wants, and follows him outside, "Hey, I want this aren't we paying for it?" She asks narrowing her eyes at him with one hand on her hips.

He looks back at her and shrugs turning to walk back to her only grabbing the dark purple corset. "You're only getting this." He grunts in annoyance and goes to pay for it.

She rolls her eyes at him putting down the other stuff, and grabs his arms, "Why? Good memory?" She smirks up at him.

He glances down at her, "No, because this is the item that showed how much you wanted to get in my pants." He grinned at her when she scoffed in disgust removing her arm from his, and walking out of the store, not waiting for him at all.

He watches her walk out, and he cracks up laughing in pure amusement.

The cashier lady, hands him in card, with a receipt and his newly bought item, and smiles at him watching the two of them bicker, "You and your girlfriend look like you two are very much in love…"

His eyes widen at the word 'girlfriend' and 'love', as he puts away the receipt and card back into his wallet, "She sure is something…" He grunts his reply, leaving the store.

As soon as he sees her pouting with her arms crossed, his amusement came back to him, slightly forgetting what cashier said, He puts his arm around her shoulder, "You are too entertaining troublesome."

She rolls her eyes, grabs one her bags, deciding to help him out, and not bothering to remove his arm off, as they continued on their merry way.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, I hope everyone is enjoying their holiday :) But here's a little lemon, cause i'm not really used to writing them -.- let me know your thoughts, by leaving a review! Thanks guys, oh and check out my new story called You and I it's contestshipping if you like them!**


	11. Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake it off

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

After_ a while, they get back to the bus stop… with Paul carrying all of Dawn's things._

Dawn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and she glanced at Paul. "What the hell are we doing back here?" She asked in annoyance.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Were taking the bus back to school, because being your slave made me exhausted." He grunted out, tiredly.

Dawn scoffed, and rolled her eyes at him. "You are pathetic."

Paul growled, starting to get really pissed off at her constant bratty attitude. He snorted in anger, and chose not to reply, not wanting to snap at her, or do something he might regret.

"Ignoring me now? Oh real mature." She mocked in his tone of voice.

Paul turned around fast, glaring at her harshly, throwing her bags on the ground. "Shut the fuck up already! You are the most ungrateful bitch I ever met! I mean you—you don't even appreciate the fact that I spent my money on YOU! Or the fact, that I'm fucking **TRYING** for YOU! I don't—I don't even know why I'M DOING THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE! CAN YOU JUST SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH AND STOP COMPLAINING, FOR ONCE IN YOUR GODAMN LIFE?! YOU ARE A SPOILED PRINCESS, WHO HAS PROBABLY _NEVER_ FELT PAIN IN HER LIFE!" He snapped viciously, in a pissed off mood, fed up with her. He honestly did not mean to snap at her, but she was really starting to bug him. And he wonders for a brief moment, if she is even worth it? Is she worth the constant fights? Or the constant playing hard to get? Is this really what he wants? He thought she was different, but maybe she is just like the rest of them.

Dawn's eyes were widened, in disbelief, shock, and in fear. She swallowed slowly, her eyes watering slightly and she went to pick up her bags off the floor then sat down on the bus bench contemplating if she should even speak, or break down at the moment. He made her sound like emotionless bitch. When she really doesn't mean to be…at all. She acts this way for a total reason, I mean sure, she sticks up for herself, because who wouldn't? She doesn't want to be used for her money, or walked all over like some weakling. Why should she show who she really is to anyone?

Paul's red face, turned back to normal and he was breathing heavily, he punched the bus sign making it bend a bit. Gaining a now bruised hand, not like he isn't used to it. He then started to calm down and he sat down on the bench, leaving some space between them. He was honestly surprised, that she just took him yelling at her, for once.

It was quiet, and eerie kind of quiet, where no one knew who was going to talk first, or if someone was going to talk at all.

Paul was about to speak up, and apologize when Dawn beat him too it.

"My mom died when I was 13…" She whispered out painfully.

Paul glanced at her with a soft look on his face, but doesn't speak, slightly nervous for some reason.

"She—she always knew what I was going to do… before I even did it. She was always the mediator between me and my father, when we didn't see eye-to-eye on things…" Her voice cracked as she continued.

Paul cleared his throat clearly not expecting that at all, "What—what happened to her..?" He asked whispering softly.

"She was in a really bad car accident, and was in a coma for 6 months…" She paused, trying not to break down in front of him. "My dad pulled the plug though, even when I begged, and pleaded with him not too…" She sniffed, closing her eyes, not wanting to remember the memory. "She could of woke up..." She added on, a tear falling down from her face.

Paul's eyes watered slightly, feeling the same empathetic feeling, that she was feeling even though his situation wasn't the same, it still hurt like hell.

Dawn wiped her eyes vigorously, trying to erase more tears from forming. "After that, me and my father barely spoke—and he started working a lot more—and I never forgave him for what he did, but I wanted him to notice me, notice the pain I felt—so, I became who I am now and never looked back…" She said with difficulty, shrugging her shoulders.

Paul didn't know what to say. He felt like such an ass now for saying all of those things to her.

The bus suddenly pulled up, and she stood up grabbing her bags and walked towards it and he frowned grabbing the bags from her and they both stepped on the crowded bus. There were no seats left, so they had to stand awkwardly, close together.

Paul saw creepy old guys looking at Dawn like she was a piece of meat, and he growled to himself, wrapping his arm around her, surprising Dawn.

Dawn gave him a look of confusion, and he leaned his forehead onto hers, and he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean what I said—earlier." He mumbled incoherently, he paused opening his eyes and then continued. "I may not know exactly how you feel, but I do know what it feels like to be abandoned…" He whispers stiffly.

Dawn looked into his eyes and saw the pain, and torture he must of felt. She wanted to know what that was, or what had happened to him, but decided it wasn't her business to push him to tell her. But what she did do surprised the hell out of the both of them.

She leaned in and gave him a sweet chaste kiss, and they both realized, that they were starting to get along even more, having a common ground between them.

* * *

_On Monday_

Dawn walks into classroom and sits in Paul's old seat, which was now her seat.

Paul rolls his eyes, expecting her to be there now and not even bothering with it anymore. He grunted "Yo." To her before taking a seat next to her, he hit his head on the table and groaned.

Dawn looked at him weirdly, wondering why he was in a mood, but she honestly didn't care enough to ask.

He lifted his head, and gave her an exasperated look, "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm in a mood?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Dawn looked at her manicured nails, and rolled her eyes at him. "You are always in a mood, so I can't tell the difference, what am I a mind reader?" She says sarcastically, even though in reality she did notice his moods, and this was a mood she doesn't really care for, already knowing what it was.

Paul snarls at her, narrowing his eyes at her. "I need to get you in trouble, now." He growls impatiently.

Dawn scoffs, "You probably slept with like so many people lately, so you don't need me."

Paul rolled his eyes at her stupidity, "I haven't slept with anyone but you, since the last time." He grumbled at her, in annoyance.

Dawn got stiff for a second, and her heart started racing, but she kept her cool rolling her eyes at him, "Sure you didn't." She spoke sarcastically again. Not believing him at all, he's a player. The players always play, play, play, play.

He frowned, "Whatever troublesome." He grunted out, getting a little hurt at her little faith in him.

Their teacher finally enters the classroom, and the chatter immediately settles down.

"Alright, students. Settle down." Mr. Johnson, spoke firmly to everyone.

"So, before we start our lesson for the day, I have an announcement. We are all going on a school field trip." He spoke, excitedly to the class.

The class breaks out in cheer.

He then adds, "To learn."

Most of the students stayed silent, but a few of the rebellious ones, booed. While everyone else, dismissed the thought, uninterested.

The teacher rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, you guys don't even know what we will be doing!" He spoke, trying to gain back everyone's interest.

Paul rolled his eyes, "No one cares that's why…" He mumbled, receiving a slight giggle from Dawn.

He heard her and smirked at her.

Mr. Johnson heard Paul's mumble and glared at him, "Well, Mr. Shinji I'm glad you asked."

"I didn't—" He grunted, but Mr. Johnson decides to ignore him and interrupt him.

"Alright, everyone look at the person next to you. That person will be your partner for the trip, whether it is the same gender or not, there will be no switching." He states firmly, as everyone looked next to them.

Dawn obviously knows who her partner was going to be, she sinks down into her seat and mumbles to herself, "Just great…"

Paul smirks, throwing his arm around her shoulder, "Yeah, it is great, isn't it?"

She rolls her eyes at his smirk and turns to glare at him harshly.

Paul's smirk turns into a grin as he chuckles at her trying to be threatening, and notices that she didn't remove his arm from around her shoulder again, and his grin gets wider.

Mr. Johnson clears his throat, interrupting the slight chatter of students. "As I was saying, this trip will be on Wednesday and we will be camping in the forest and you have an assignment to complete about all the different insects you find and the team who finds the most, will receive an automatic A as their final grade next semester. For the boys and girls pairing, you will be sharing a tent, so you better get your hormones in check because if you get caught doing something inappropriate you will be in big trouble."

Dawn frowned, giving a disgusted look, "Why bugs?" She asked distastefully.

Mr. Johnson rolled his eyes at her, "If you haven't noticed, Ms. Berlitz, this is a science class, and we are currently studying all different kind of bugs."

Dawn rolled her eyes at him, obviously knowing what he was talking about. See, Dawn and Paul were both smart. They got their assignments done fast, and were always quick thinkers. But choosing to participate in class, yeah, that was definitely out of the picture. But since they had good grades, the teachers never bothered them at all.

Dawn smirked getting an idea, "Oh you mean like Paul Shinji over here?" She said spitefully.

The whole class made an "Oooh" sound, and others who didn't laughed.

That annoying kid Barry chuckled saying, "She burned you, idiot."

Paul growled, glaring at him, while Barry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, starting to get afraid.

Paul smirked at him, "If I were you, I would shut up before I reenact what happened the other day, got it?" He sneered at him, with a hostile aura.

Everyone in the class, felt that aura and sunk in there seats. Even though Paul is known as the popular hot guy, he also scares the shit out of everyone.

Dawn looked at everyone's fear, and rolled her eyes thinking to herself, _'He is not that scary people... just an idiot.'_

Mr. Johnson, slammed a book on his desk, making all the students jump at the noise. He smiled, "Alright, leave your rivalry outside, and pay attention."

* * *

_After the bell rung, Dawn gathers her books and her purse while Paul slings his bag over his shoulder._

Dawn and Paul walk out of class together, Paul glances down at her with a lopsided smirk on his face.

"So, bed buddies and partners? Sounds like fate is rooting for us." He grunts smoothly, winking at her playfully.

She rolls her eyes at him, pushing him away from her. "I guess fate hates me, if I'm paired up with you." She grumbles in annoyance.

Paul rolled his eyes at her act, "Oh shut up troublesome, stop pretending that you hate me and that you aren't attracted to me." He growls at her in irritation.

She puffed her cheeks, refusing to blush right now and holds her ground. "I'm not pretending." She bites the inside of her cheek.

He rolled his eyes, "Please, troublesome. Just admit it already."

She blushed, narrowing her eyes at him. "You are attractive, I give you that, but your attitude is repulsive and annoying. You should work on that." She spoke rudely, continuing to walk while he stopped and gawked at her for second surprised that she admitted it, and the fact that she was brutally honest with him, telling him his faults.

He growled in anger to himself, stomping to catch up with her again. _'That's what I like about her…she doesn't fear me and isn't afraid to speak what's on her mind._' He thought amusedly to himself, he then smirked trying to annoy her, like always; "So you admit I'm attractive?"

She bites her lip, and hugs her books tighter to her chest. "I'm not admitting anything."

Paul grins and stops in front of her, stopping her in her tracks, flicking her forehead. "So, you are attracted to me!"

She blushed, puffing her cheeks at him. "No—Wha—Stop that!" She screeches at him, moving around him, walking away from him again.

He sighs, and smirks calling out to her, "You'll come around to admit it, just you wait!"

All of a sudden Giselle, creepily comes out of know where grinning at him.

"Why do you need her to come around, when I'm already here." She bats her eyelashes trying to be seductive.

Paul growls and rolls his eyes, sneering down at her. "Are you psychotic? Do I really have to spell it out for you, you stupid pathetic little girl?" He glares at her harshly, tightening his grip on his backpack.

Her eyes widened at his tone, "Huh?" She asks a bit fearful.

He growls and snorts at her, "You and me, we will NEVER be together, idiot girl."

She bites her lip, and grins and steps forward wrapping her arms around his neck, "Oh baby, come on. We've been together for years now."

He snarls down at her, and unwraps her arms around him, and pushes her away from him lightly, "Go see the counselor." He grunts, unamused with her antics and walks away.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Ash wraps his arms around Misty's waist and kisses her neck softly, and whispers into her ear, "Hey babe."

Misty smiles to herself as she feels shivers run down her spine, she turns around biting her lower lip. "Hi." She flushes slightly.

Ash grins down at her, "I love it when you do that." He spoke softly, leaning his forehead onto hers pecking her lips.

She giggles, and pulls away looking up at him, "Do what?"

He laughs rubbing circles gently on her back, "When you bite your lip. You always do that when you're happy." He blushes slightly.

She bites her lip unconsciously, "You notice that?" She asked surprised.

Ash chuckles, "Of course, you're doing it right now."

She giggles again, hitting him softly, "Well, I love it when you scratch the back of your neck, you do that when you're nervous or in an awkward situation. But you do this adorable look." She laughs at his expression.

He frowns with red cheeks still, "I don't do that." He grumbles.

She grins at him, poking him. "Yeah ya do!"

He laughs, "Whatever you say, Mist." He pauses, "So…um…" He starts to say, as he unconsciously scratches the back of neck, nervously.

She giggles seeing him doing exactly that, knowing he is nervous. "Yeah?" She asks him, looking into his brown orbs.

He coughs awkwardly, before continuing. "You know—um—we haven't gone on our—you know, first date yet. And I was kind of wondering if you—um—wanted to go out this weekend, only if you want to of course, if you don't that's okay, I'll cancel the reservations and—" He stuttered out, out of character for him.

She blushed, and leaned into kiss him softly, shutting up his stuttering self. She pulls away, still cupping his cheeks. "I'm your girlfriend, you should not be nervous when you ask me out, Ash."

He frowns at her, "I'm not nervous!"

"Yes, you are." She laughs, teasing him. She kisses him again, pulling away and then grabs his hand intertwining their fingers. "Come on, walk me to class?" She asked sweetly.

* * *

_The next day_

Dawn was walking to class, casually holding her books to her chest.

Paul all of a sudden comes out of nowhere, and grabs her books from her and grabs her hand with his other hand and walks with her.

Dawn was startled and a bit dazed she glanced at him and pulls her hand away from him stopping in her tracks narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

He smirks at her, stepping towards her. "Babe." He grunts out.

She crosses her arms over her chest, since she doesn't have her books anymore and sneers at him, "Don't babe me, what do you want?"

He chuckles at her with a pleased glint in his eyes, "I've got news."

She gives him a look, obviously wanting him to continue.

He rolls his eyes at her attitude, "Rude." He states, while she just stares at him blankly. He sighs and grunts, "I need something first."

She steps back, glaring at him. "I'm not having sex with you."

He groans at her denseness, and steps towards her and she suddenly feels a wall behind her.

'_That was not there a second ago…'_ She thought, biting her lip, nervously for some odd reason. As a funny feeling appeared in her tummy as he gets closer

He had her books in one hand, and the other he placed onto the wall trapping her there. He smirked at her before leaning down pressing his lips to hers tenderly. He pulled away reluctantly and she snapped out of her daydream and pushed him away violently.

"Stop doing that!" She sneers at him, while he grins at her laughing.

"Not everything is about sex, troublesome." He winks at her. She glares at him about to grab her books from him to walk away, but he holds them away from her giving her an impatient glare.

"Chill, I have an idea to get you into trouble, troublesome." He grunts.

She shrugs her shoulders, "Okayyy…" She drags on, motioning for him to continue.

"So we're sharing a tent, let's have sex and have the teacher catch us—"

She interrupts him, rolling her eyes. "Been there done that, so no."

He growls at her impatiently, "Fine. Then he catches us naked, so he assumes we did it, without catching us in the act." He adds, telling her another idea.

She looks at him for a moment, "I'll think about it." She spoke, grabbing her books from his hands and walks away from him.

Paul rolls his eyes at her, and mutters to himself. "Stupid annoying troublesome girl—why am I falling for you?" He internally groans.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, sorry if there are any mistakes, I kind read through this quick cause i'm sleepy. But anyways, please review and let me know what you think and what you think will happen next chapter! Laters! :)**


	12. You are a satellite, you shine so bright

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

_The day of the trip_

Paul knocks on Dawn and Misty's door.

Dawn opens up the door, and rolls her eyes at his presence. "What do you want Paul?" She asks bitterly, clearly not in the mood to deal with him at the moment.

Paul shoved his hands into his pockets, narrowing his eyes at her. "Just thought I'd escort you to the bus." He said, in a bored tone.

She stares at him for a second, clearly surprised that he didn't add a wink or hit on her at all. She clears her throat, "Um—sure. Can you carry my bag?"

He grunts, shrugging his shoulders and walks into the room.

Dawn points to a huge Louis Vuitton bag and says, "It's that one." She then notices that he only has a back pack. And adds in a snooty tone; "You seriously have everything you need in that back pack?"

He gives Dawn a look of disbelief when he sees how big her bag is. "Uh, yeah I do. But what the hell do you have in that thing? It's going to be one night. We will be back tomorrow you don't need that much stuff!" He said, astonished. But then again, he shouldn't be surprised should he? She spends 3,000 dollars like its nothing.

She folds her arms over her chest, and pouts. "I have everything I need in that bag. I refuse to go without it." She said, condescendingly.

Paul scoffs, and rolled his eyes at her. "Let's see what you're in 'need' for." He goes over to the bag on the bed, and casually zips it open.

Dawn screeches walking over to him trying to pry him away from her bag. "Hey Sir Rudeness! That's an invasion of privacy!" She whines trying push him away, but not succeeding.

He raises an eyebrow, looking down at her; "Sir Rudeness?" He pauses when she hits him, repeatedly. "Ow! Stop that." He grabs her hand and scowls down at her. "We're going to be sharing a tent together, so sooner or later I'm gonna see what's in it anyway." He grunts in annoyance and lets go of her hand and looks through her bag, glancing back at her like she was insane.

"Hn, why the hell would you need shower gel? Or a straightener? We're going to the woods for god sakes, there's no shower or electricity!" He pulls them out, throwing them on the bed. He then adds, "And what are those clothes? Dresses, skirts? Seriously, troublesome?" He glares down her.

She flushed at his stare and turns away from him. "Well, sorry for not having sweatpants or hoodies. Sheesh." She replies back harshly.

Paul sighs in aggravation and shakes his head at her. "You're obviously not getting the whole being in the woods thing." He pauses; thinking of something. "I'll be right back." He growls impatiently.

Dawn sighs softly as she sees him walk out of the room, she wanted to object, but she didn't feel like arguing with him. She let him do whatever he pleases, but for once she noticed that she isn't aggravated by him. Which was pretty weird, coming from her. They have been getting along a lot recently, and she honestly doesn't know what to think of it.

* * *

Paul bursts through his room to see Ash and Misty making out on Ash's bed. He rolls his eyes; slightly disgusted by the site, but also amused at the same time. "Wow, it's only nine in the morning and you two are at it like animals." He grabs a bag, and some other things and leaves the room, not bothering to listen what they have to say.

Ash rolls his eyes, rubbing circles on Misty's back and sighs; "I'm praying for Dawn already. 24 hours with HIM!" He points, dramatically to the door, Paul walked out of.

Misty giggles at him, and grabs his hand that was pointed towards the door, and pulls him on top of her, and kisses him abruptly to finish what they started.

* * *

Paul walks back into Dawn's room, "Alright, pick two outfits; two sleepwear; and underwear. Bring sun screen, in case the sun's too intense for you." He grunts, throwing the other bag at her.

She stares at him in awe, thinking to herself; '_Wow, why does he look hot telling me what to do?' _Her eyes widened at the sudden thought and she shakes her head thinking, _'No—no, no. He's Paul Shinji for_ _crying out loud, he's an asshole. He's the guy I cannot stand and I will never have feelings for!' _She chants over and over again in her head.

Paul sighs again, looking through her bag. "Don't you have any sweatpants? Or anything comfortable in this case?" He narrows his eyes at her.

Dawn frowns, and shrugs at him.

Paul growls, and mumbles. "Troublesome girl—" and he pulls out other clothes he grabbed when he went back in his dorm to grab the bag, he had a feeling that she would need them. He glances at her and says; "You're welcome to use them if you want, because you aren't going last a minute with those clothes."

Dawn glances at him for a moment, genuinely surprised that he is being this nice to her, he obviously wants something. '_Knowing him he probably is just trying to get me into bed_,' she thought unamused.

He glances at her, and notices her lost in her thoughts and not paying attention or even making snarky remarks; he furrows his eyebrows and asks, "You okay?"

She blushed slightly at being caught in a daze and glanced at him stuttering awkwardly; "What? Yeah um—I'm fine."

Paul looks at her weirdly before asking again; "So, want my clothes? Or are you sticking with your high heels and tight skirts?"

Dawn laughs and raises an eyebrow at him, "Oh you would probably enjoy me wearing the tight skirts." She replies, cockily.

Paul grunts, wanting so bad to reply with a witty comment, but he bites his tongue, not really in the mood to deal with her mad at him since they will be together for 24 hours. He just decides to ignore her comment; "Pack the stuff I said, and a few stuff you really need and meet me outside your room." He turns to walk out but stops and adds a comment; "Don't forget deodorant." And with that he walks out of her room.

Dawn watches him walk out, and to say she was stunned would be overstatement; she was downright astonished. "Uh—okay…what just happened?" She asked herself in disbelief.

She finished up packing, grabs her bag, and walks out of her room. She shuts the door behind her; "Finished." She says to him.

Paul, surprisingly, smiles down at her, "Want me to carry your bag still?"

Dawn gazes up mesmerized by his smile. She has seen him grin, and laugh, or smirk or smile seductively at her; but she's never seen this smile from him before; She swallows a lump that formed in her throat and spoke quietly, "Yeah, um—thanks."

He nods at her, and grabs her bag from her and gestures for her to walk ahead of him, "Ladies first."

Dawn narrows her eyes at him in suspicion. _'Something's up, he's playing games with me. He is definitely trying to get me to sleep with him tonight, by being nice to me. If he thinks I'm stupid enough to fall for his plan, he has got another thing coming.' _She thinks to herself, growling slightly and walks ahead of him.

Paul walks behind her as he remembers the night before…

* * *

_Paul was lying in bed, pondering to himself; staring up at the ceiling._

"_You awake, Ash?" He grunts softly._

_Ash groans, and replies sleepily; "Mhm…"_

_Paul sighs, not wanting to really admit this but does nonetheless; "I need advice." _

_Ash's eyes shoot wide open and he jumps up almost falling out of his bed in the process, and stares at him through the darkness with a dumbfound expression; "You? Paul Shinji, the womanizer; need my advice on a girl? Shit, is the world ending?" He flops back onto his mattress, dramatically._

_Paul growls in frustration, and snarls at him; "Seriously, dude. This girl is driving me insane." He grabbed at his hair, yanking at it in frustration._

_Ash pauses, hearing his tone and sighs becoming serious, "Let me guess, Dawn?" He asks, even though he already knows it's her._

_Paul groans to himself, "Yeah, she hates me man. She only thinks I want to have sex with her. But it's not about that anymore, I really really like her. She's so different from other girls man—She's something special…" He whispers softly, like he was terrified of this factor._

_Ash was rendered speechless, Paul was never the type to fall for anyone, in fact he hated absolutely everybody, even though he slept around; that doesn't mean he found it enjoyable; he was genuinely surprised that he is even talking about this; he doesn't really share his feelings with anyone, even if they have known each other for years… _

_He suddenly broke the silence; "Well, have you tried telling her that?"_

_Paul groans and hits hand on his forehead, pushing his long, messy purple hair out of his face. "Yeah, I told her that I was starting to like her, but she fell asleep. And then a few days ago, I threw it casually in the conversation, but she just told me I only like the sex." He mumbles, sadly._

_Ash chuckles at him, "Try showing her. Act nice, don't be a smartass. Actually try and get to know her, don't hit on her; but compliment her." He advises his roommate._

_Paul scoffs, "How do I even do that?" He groans in frustration, because once again; Paul Shinji has never done this before._

_Ash sighs softly, "Compliment her, and by that I mean don't use the words hot, or sexy. Use pretty, or beautiful. After a while she'll see that you actually like her. And since you have that little deal of yours, why don't you do it without the benefit part?"_

_Paul huffs, "That sounds like torture." He moans out miserably. He then pauses for a bit, and grumbles out a 'Thanks.'_

_Ash grins and whispered back, "Yeah yeah, now let me get some sleep." Getting back into a comfortable position to sleep in._

* * *

Paul snaps out of his flashback when he hears Dawn and he glances at her, looking back at him.

"You coming or not?" She snaps impatiently.

He grunts his usual "Hn." And they both walk out towards the bus.

Mr. Johnson was there near the bus, he then starts directing them; "Alright guys, remember, the team who collects the most species is going to get an A next semester." He says, excitedly clapping his hands together.

Dawn steps on the bus as Paul puts there bags with the rest of the other bags in the trunk of the bus. She goes to the back of the bus and takes a seat.

Paul steps onto the bus, his eyes scanning for Dawn. He sees her in the back and laughs a bit at her choice in the back, and walks up to her, "You mind if I sat next to you?" He grunts, incoherently.

Dawn stares at him, narrowing her eyes thinking to herself; _'this nice act isn't working, Shinji! I'm not falling for it.' _"I figured you would have already sat down by now, but sure." She replies back.

Paul frowns at her reply, but grumbles his 'thanks' and plops down next to her.

They were half way too the forest, and it was actually silent between them. Paul was listening to his music, with one ear bud off in case Dawn suddenly said something to him, not that he was expecting that or anything… Dawn was staring out the window, with a far off look on her face.

Paul glanced at her, staring at her intently; he coughs awkwardly trying to start up a conversation. "Can I ask you something?" He spoke, finally interrupting the silence.

Dawn was still staring out the window, but mumbled out, "You just did."

Paul rolled his eyes impatiently, and ignores her comment, "If you hate it here so much, why did you enroll in the first place." He asked, still wanting to hear more of the story.

Dawn let out a sigh, and she turned to face him and then she decided she doesn't want to stare at him when she answers, so she looks down at her hands; "My dad made me…"

Paul frowns, and answered back, "I thought he didn't pay attention to you, why would he enroll you here?"

Dawn shrugs, "I guess he finally noticed, that I'm making his bills higher, or trashing his house. Or ruining his reputation with my 'messed up' behavior as he calls it." She states bitterly.

Paul glances at her softly, "Do you think he finally cares, since he did enroll you here?" He asks gently, hoping not to step on her toes.

She felt tears welling up into her eyes, "I—I guess… I don't know… He probably just wants me out of the picture, like my mom." She sniffled, trying not cry.

He sees her biting her lip, trying to hold back the tears. He doesn't know what to do. He isn't comfortable, comforting someone. He doesn't know if he should grab her hand and tell her everything will be okay. And that she isn't alone. But he couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth, so he just glances forward and stays silent the rest of the ride.

* * *

Once they get there, Paul grabs his and Dawn's bag and he hands it to her when she gets off the bus "Here." He grunts.

She grabs it and puts her sunglasses on her face and looks around, disgusted. "Are you seriously going to tell me that were spending 24 hours, here?!" She screeched, dramatically.

Paul chuckles at her, "Mother nature's gift to you." He comments dryly, nudging her slightly.

She hits his arm hard, "Ow! Geez, I'm not one of the guys you know, idiot." She snapped at him.

Paul grunts his sorry, remembering what Ash said to him the other night. "You look—pretty nice… today." He says, nervously.

Dawn looks at him strangely, "If you say so…" She replies back hesitantly, and glances at the teacher who's telling everyone to not wander off yet.

Mr. Johnson shouts out, "Okay, no one starts until everyone sets up their tents. And as soon we settle, you can go and start looking."

Paul grabs the tent and starts to walk off.

Dawn frowns seeing him walk off without her, "Hey! Wait for me!" She shouts, running to catch up with him.

Paul casually sets up the tent like it was nothing, while others struggled to get there's up and stare at him in disbelief, while Dawn watched him amused, and couldn't help but gawk at his physique. He took quite care of himself.

Paul walked over to her and narrows his eyes at her, "Thanks for the help." He snaps rudely, slightly forgetting that he had to be nice, but sometimes she was impossible.

Dawn scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't of need my help anyway, what do you go camping or something?"

Paul grunts, "We used to…" He says sourly.

Dawn furrows her eyebrows, "We?" She questions slightly intrigued.

He sighs and admits, "Me, my dad and my brother."

She wanted to get more information than that, but he wouldn't budge. "Do you guys not go anymore?"

Paul lets out a grunt, ignoring her; "Grab two bottles of water and a jar, let's get this over with." He spoke avoiding all eye contact with her.

Dawn sighs and throws her bag into the tent with Paul's bag and she walks up to the teacher and grabs the bottles and the jar and goes after Paul, who started making his way without her.

She finally catches up with him, shoving the jar and one water in his hand, she takes off her glasses and hangs them in the back pocket of her jeans and looks around, "There are 15 species of bugs here but we'd probably only will find three or five in this area, and this one." She points at it, while Paul was watching her, listening intently.

He steps closer, looking over her shoulder, "Yeah?" He asked.

Dawn feels his hot breath on her neck, and she felt shivers run up her spine; she lets out a breath and replies, "That's common, so we're most likely to find it a lot."

Paul grunts "Hn." Before picking it up with one hand and throwing it into the jar.

Dawn groans, disgusted. "I hope you know you're picking up all the bugs."

Paul lets out a laugh, "I figured, it would be too troublesome for you to do it."

She growls at him as her reply.

They continue on their search looking for the itty bitty bugs.

Paul was leaning over, looking in the bushes.

Dawn was on the opposite side, when she noticed a critter and she tried to let out squeal, _'Ugh gross.' _She thought, scrunching her nose up in disgust. She turns around to call Paul over, but she sees him bending over, and she blushed and couldn't help but enjoy the view.

Paul leans up feeling her stare and smirks to himself, he turns around raising an eyebrow at her; "Found anymore?"

Dawn coughs, and looks down with a red face, completely mortified that she has been caught, gawking at his ass. She was getting seriously annoyed with this; "Um—yeah, I think here's another one." She stutters out, cursing herself out in her head.

Paul walks over and leans over to where she was and he had a surprised look on his face, "Wow, troublesome, you actually managed to find a rare one. Good job."

She looks down at the paper, and grins at him, "I did!" She jumps excitedly.

Paul chuckles at how adorable she looks; he picks up the bug, and throws it in with the other. Holding up the jar, for Dawn to see.

Dawn scrunches her nose in disgust, and jumps back. "Eww! Get those away from me!" She squeals.

Paul laughs at her expression, "There in a jar Dawn, they're aren't going to come and eat you."

She frowns at him. "Whatever." She starts walking forward. "Come on let's keep looking."

He watches her walk ahead of him, and he sees her almost trip over a tree branch and he grins to himself, and goes to catch up with her before she hurts herself even more.

_A couple of minutes later_

"Paul, look at this one!" She calls him over to her.

He walks up to her, and wraps his arm around her waist _**unconsciously **_as he bends down to look at the insect.

Dawn blushes at the close proximity and thinks to herself; _'He so meant to do that! Ugh, he's messing with me on purpose!' _

Paul glances back at the paper and shakes his head; "Nope, that's not on the list." He grunts and stands back up normal and realizes he had his arms around her waist, and he really wants to keep it there, but he figured she probably wouldn't want that, so he dropped his arm to his side and glanced at her; "Sorry, bout that." He coughs, uncomfortably.

He turns around to keep walking.

Dawn sighs in frustration; and goes to catch up with him. She grabs his arms and turns him around taken him by surprise. "Okay, what is with you? Usually you are flirting with me and feeling me up and now when I didn't even say a thing about you having your arms around me, you apologize? Did I all of a sudden become repulsive to you? Or are you simply not attracted to me anymore?" She rambled on, for some reason feeling very self-conscious about herself.

Paul raises his eyebrows at her, shocked at her outburst. "No. you're not repulsive at all. Not even a little bit. I am attracted to you… it's just…" He paused, and took a deep breath before continuing. "I really like you. A lot. No I'm not saying that to sleep with you, in fact I'd rather not just have sex with you, if it proves to you. If you just gave me a chance before judging me and hating me. Yeah I know I'm a rude inconsiderate jerk at times, but that's just me, how I grew up but I am human after all, I think you'll actually like me, if you try to get to know me. Just—"

Dawn's heart skipped a beat as she heard his speech, she honestly couldn't believe it. She interrupts him by lunging herself onto him, grabbing his face, kissing him passionately. She pulls away keeping him close. "I want you…" She whispers and kisses him again and then pulls away. "I want you right now."

Paul kisses her back and is taken off guard when she pushes him against the nearest tree making him drop all the items in his hand. He pulls away grabbing her wrists looking down at her flushed face, "You sure?" He asked hesitantly.

Dawn nodded her head at him, her eyes shining from the sunlight. He pulls her by her wrist and kisses her again, turning them around so she could be against the tree.

He grabbed her legs and hoisted her off the ground, while she placed butterfly kisses on his neck.

Who would have ever thought, that this would happen?

* * *

**A/N: heeey, it's late I know, but let me know your thoughts by leaving a review! Thanks guys :)**


	13. Just tell me its not the end of the line

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! But I do wish I was the Pokémon master :D**

* * *

Dawn was laying on Paul's shirtless well-toned chest, tracing small circles on it. Still trying to catch her breath at what had just happened. It was quiet, but not the uncomfortable type of quiet where it's awkward. But the kind of silence where you can just sit comfortably with each other and relax.

Dawn bites her lip and reluctantly breaks the silence, "I lied."

He looks down at her in confusion, "Huh?" He asked.

Dawn glances up at him, still biting her lip; "You're the best sex I ever had." She admitted shyly, and smiles at him softly.

Paul raises his eyebrows in pure amusement that she is admitting this, and he lets out a laugh. "I already knew that troublesome." He says, with a smirk forming its way onto his face.

She rolls her eyes at him, and slaps his chest playfully while giggling a bit at how funny their entire situation was.

Paul smiles to himself seeing her giggle once again; he pulls her tighter against him, loving the way she fits against him. He sighs softly, playing with one of her hands. He doesn't want this moment of bliss to end at all. But there's one question that hopefully will be answered right now.

"…Where does this leave us?" He mumbles softly, like he was afraid that this all will end right here right now. He doesn't know how to do this, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't try for her. But who says she even really knows what she's doing anyway?

Dawn frowns and blushes at the sincerity in his voice. But she doesn't know how to answer that question. She never let anyone get this close, and even if he seems different she just couldn't let go of that fear. She let's go of his hand and reluctantly gets up, to put the rest of her clothes on avoiding his question completely.

"Let's go, it's getting pretty late…" She mumbles.

Paul narrows his eyes at her, and growls angrily; feeling exhausted and hurt by this stupid girl. He sits up abruptly, now glaring at her he spat viciously; "Why are you avoiding the question?"

She sighs in aggravation and glances at him before turning away with a blush on her cheeks, "I'm not—can you please put your pants on? Its kind hard to take you seriously when your only in your boxers."

He rolls his eyes at her, and grabs his jeans and pulls them up and he stands in front of her; "Tell me." He said, growling down at her furiously.

She glances at him still with a light blush dusted on her cheeks and she points at his chest, "And shirt."

Paul snarls at her and pulls over his tank top, throwing his other shirt on his shoulder. He narrows his eyes at her and rudely states, "What? You want me to cover my face as well?"

Dawn raises an eyebrow at his feisty attitude, but smirks nonetheless; "Nope, that I can handle." She replies mockingly.

He steps forward closer to her, looking down at her in frustration and all of these other pent up emotions, that he doesn't know of. "Where do we stand troublesome? Stop beating around the bush." He snaps at her harshly.

She takes a step backwards, and glances at him with a blank expression, "Nowhere." She responded, weakly.

Paul closes his eyes for a brief second, and then opens them back up, trying not to show how upset and confused she was making him feel. He stared at her, waiting for some kind of explanation from her.

Dawn closes her eyes and opens them back up, and gives him an apologetic look. She sighs softly before speaking, "I'm trying to get out of this place—we can't be together… because I'm still going to be leaving." She said quietly.

Paul sighs in aggravation, wanting to punch something at the moment. He runs his fingers through his hair, slightly tugging at it. He frowns at her, "You still have time… we can be together until you leave—I mean, it's not like we're going to get married or something." He replied stiffly.

Dawn started to pace, not wanting to have this conversation at all. She felt conflicted, relationships just are too messy, and they never work out and in all honesty she would probably just hurt him in the end, '_that's what I do best.' _She thought bitterly. "No… Paul—I just—I can't. I don't want that—let's just keep things how they are—bed buddies and partners." She stated with a tight voice, finally stopping her pace avoiding eye contact with him.

Paul stares at her in disbelief. He scoffs to himself, and grabs the stuff off the ground, and glares at her; "Fine, I don't want to do this anymore. We're just biology partners, nothing more. Just like you want. Let's go. You're right, it's getting pretty late." He grunts dryly, walking off without her.

She really wants to cry, but she refuses to let him get to her. She clenches her fist and runs to catch up with him. "Wait—why are you mad at me?"

Paul doesn't even look at her, "I'm not." He countered, still walking forward.

Dawn frowns, "Yeah you are." She pointed out.

He growls in annoyance, "No, I'm not. End of conversation troublesome girl." He speeds up his pace, not really in the mood to deal with her and hoping she gets the hint.

Dawn falls back a bit behind and runs her fingers through her hair in agony and defeat. "Great… just fucking fantastic." She mumbles incoherently.

* * *

_Later at night_

Dawn and Paul were in their tent, still not talking to each other at all. Now this silence, was awkward, and you could just feel the pent up frustration and tension all around. They both were caught up in their own thoughts, Paul was thinking about how to get rid of the stupid aching pain in chest that he never felt before in his life.

While, Dawn was thinking about how to fix things with Paul, I mean it's not that she doesn't like him; she finally admits that she does, but they can't be together, because everything would just fall apart. If he really saw the real her, he wouldn't like her anymore, no one usually does; so she puts on this act to get people to fear her. She could deal with people using her for her money, or being afraid of her. She just couldn't deal with people not liking who she really was.

She was facing Paul's back as they lied down in there sleeping bags. "Paul?" She called out to him in a whisper.

Paul wasn't sleeping, in fact he could feel her intense stare on his back. "What?" He responds grumpily.

She bites her lip, trying to think of something to get him to talk to her or anything. So, she states the first thing that pops into her brain, "I'm cold." She said, shivering slightly to add a bit affect. But she honestly was cold, so no wonder that was the first thing that popped into her mind.

He rolled his eyes, "So? What do you want me to do about it? Change the weather? I'm not Arceus you know." He replies sarcastically.

Dawn frowns, trying not to let it get to her but it is; she doesn't want to appear as weak, but in reality she is. She's weak for not telling him how she really feels and she's weak because of her fear. Her voice slightly wavers, "I was kind of hoping you would warm me up…"

Paul scoffs, "Sorry, there's not enough warmth in my body for the both of us." He sneers.

Dawn closes her eyes, feeling her heart break; "Told you, you were mad." She whimpered.

"Do you mind? I want to sleep." He hissed at her harshly, still making her receive the cold-shoulder, but it's not like he's not used to doing that in the first place.

"Sorry…" She whispers again, silent tears started to cascade down her face as she flips over, not facing him, so they are back to back.

He sighs softly to himself, no matter how many hurtful words at her he still can't help but care. He takes off his blanket and places it on her before returning to her side.

More tears stream down her face at that gesture. Not wanting to be pitied she rips off the blanket and throws it at him violently before laying down again, so he doesn't see her tears.

Paul frowns, and stares at her with a blank look on his face. He shakes his head, and flips over and falls asleep.

On the other hand, Dawn didn't; she tried and maybe got an hour or two in, but she kept waking up with a bad dream, and just feeling guilty and heartbroken. But this was the mess she made for herself.

* * *

_The next morning_

Paul woke up startled from the sound of the tent zipper being opened, and to see Dawn walking out dressed in his clothes that he gave her. "Where are you going?" He mumbled out tiredly.

"To turn in the jar you forgot to bring in yesterday." She answered quietly.

Paul stretches and sits up glaring at her back, "The one I forgot to bring? Sorry, but who was the last person standing there? You, so don't go telling me I forgot to bring it." He snapped at her crankily.

She clenched her fist in anger; and turned around to face him. "I didn't forget anything, but how much of an asshole you are!" She screamed out, vivid with rage.

Paul scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm an asshole? Really? All I ever do is do nice things for you! But you—you are just an ungrateful spoiled brat." He snarled at her.

Dawns hands thrashed around, while she screeched; "I cannot believe you—you jerkface. You are holding that against me? Wow, that's very gentleman-like you." She said, glaring right back at him.

He fisted the ground, and growled angrily; "At least, I tried to be a gentleman for you. Like I said before, all you ever were was an ungrateful, emotionless bitch."

She saw the way he was looking at her, he was dead serious; with no emotion or expression on his face visible, besides anger. She swallowed slowly, but a tear escaped and made its way down her face. She turned to walk out of their tent they shared, not saying anything to him.

Paul watches her stalk off and he groans, face-palming himself for making her cry, but he couldn't it help it. She's the one who didn't want to be with him. She's the one who wanted this, so how can she be hurt by all of this? He was the one who was frustrated, and angry, hurt. He just wanted to rip his heart out of chest so he didn't have to feel this unbelievable pain anymore. No wonder he can't stand people, they make you have all of these ridiculous feelings.

He gathers up the rest of his things, and sees that she already has her stuff and he sighed to himself. He changed into new fresh clothes, throwing on a dark-black long sleeve and opted to leave his sweats on, since he wasn't in the mood to change them. He collected there tent and headed back to the buses putting his bag on the bus, seeing his other bag on there already, he assumes she is on the best and ready to leave as well.

He stepped onto the bus, and he saw her sitting in the back looking out the window with an unreadable expression. He sighed again, and made his way to the back; but sitting on the opposite side of her, not wanting to be next to her at all.

Dawn's heart broke even more at the fact that he didn't even bother to sit next to her, that's how she knew things will be different from now on, and she doesn't like change; so this is going to be hell.

* * *

_They finally reach the school, after a long tense ride._

They both stepped off the bus, bumping into each other; trying to reach for their stuff at the same time.

"Move." He grunted rudely, and pushed her to the side grabbing both of the bags and throwing the other bag at her.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Asshole." She mumbled under her breath.

Paul growled, "Troublesome, did I ask you to open up your mouth and talk to me? No I didn't." He said rudely.

She bit the inside of her cheek, really wanting to punch him; "Well, you didn't mind my mouth yesterday, that's for damn sure." She argued back.

Paul scowled at her, "It's not like you weren't enjoying it. After all, I was the best you ever had, right?" He said scornfully.

Dawn scoffs and was just about to reply to his comment when their least favorite person came running over screaming "PAULIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Oh great, here comes the psycho." She mumbled incoherently.

Giselle latches herself onto Paul, almost knocking him over in the process. "I missed you so much!" She said looking up at him, batting her eyelashes at him innocently.

Paul grunts, uncomfortably and pushes her off of him. While she tries to lean up and kiss him he just pushes her away again. She giggles at him trying to fight it, and then glances over at Dawn and gives her a disgusted look before saying, "How in the world did you survive living with that thing."

She snorted in pure amusement, "Oh I was able to keep him alive." She snapped, walking over to Paul and slapped his face, playfully but also angrily but Giselle doesn't have to know that, now does she? She smirks and walks away from them.

Giselle puts her hands on her hips and pouts, "I cannot believe you cheated on me again!" She screeches and raises her chin up and walks away.

Paul growled under his breath, "All girls are fucking psycho." And he stormed off.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

Dawn walks into her room to see Misty and Ash making out. She frowns at them, showing a disgusted look, "Okay, not the best welcoming back party, but what the hell" she throws her bag on her bed, and plops down on it, "I like porn. Carry on, but come on add more passion to it!" She continued, in a joking matter.

Misty pulls away, and flushes red; glaring at her roommate. "You're back already?" She mumbles, looking miserable.

Dawn laughs at her miserable look, and raises an eyebrow; "Yeah, sorry to ruin your fun."

Ash sits up on his elbows, and glances at Dawn wearing Paul's clothing; "Soo, notice anything different about Paul?" He asked her curiously, slightly interested in wanting to know what happened, or if something happened at all.

Paul storms in without knocking.

"Speak of the devil himself…" She said in annoyed tone.

He throws something at Dawn, "Here are your tampons. Yo guys." He grunts to them, and starts to make his way to leave.

She throws it back at him, and he catches it reluctantly and narrows his eyes at her.

She shrugs innocently, "I don't want them now, that you contaminated them."

Paul rolls his eyes, and throws it back at her; "In case you haven't noticed, I don't need them." He states sarcastically.

Dawn raises an eyebrow at him, "I mean, I always thought you were a girl with the way you act. I mean you do have the hair for it." She sneers at him, smirking at her comeback.

He scoffed looking at her in annoyance, "Says the girl who couldn't keep her hands off of it yesterday." He pointed out to her.

She glares at him, "Like a girl, that turns you on."

He glares at her right back, crossing his arms over chest, his veins popping out of his arms and neck, "You talk weirdly when we have sex."

Dawn gasps at him, and sneers at him; "You have the sex tolerance of seven year old."

Paul raises his eyebrow at her, "You have a flat chest."

She growls, "You have the ass of a woman!"

He lets out sarcastic laugh, "At least I have one." He said, smirking down at her; slightly getting amused, even if he was pissed at her. She was still fun to aggravate.

She stands up, about to lunge at him; "You—"

But before she could, Misty stood up from her bed, shouting "Stop it!" and she turns to glance at Ash who was laughing his ass off, and she glares at him; "That includes you too." He shuts up immediately, not wanting to be at the wrath of her anger. She turns back to Dawn and Paul; "What the hell is going on with you two?" She said, while grinding her teeth.

They both answer at the same time, "Nothing." While still glaring at each other.

Misty scoffed, "Well, it certainly doesn't look like nothing."

Paul rolls his eyes; "You already know how big of bitch she is." He states in dismissive tone.

Dawn stomped her foot, and yelled out in frustration; "You're the one who's being immature about this!"

He scoffed looking down at her, "I'm immature? I'm sorry, who is the one who can't handle a relationship at all?" He sneers down at her, seething with anger and betrayal.

She flushes red, and avoids eye contact and hugs herself for comfort. "Whatever…"

"Whatever…" Paul mocks her voice.

Misty interrupts them again, "Ash, take Paul back to your room before they kill each other."

Ash whines, "Aw man," He stands up and kisses Misty's cheek, and walks over to Paul and grabs him by the arm dragging him out of the room.

Paul walks out with Ash, and yanks his arm away from him.

Ash turns to look at him, and his eyebrows furrow in confusion; "What the hell happened dude? Didn't you do what I told you?"

He growled and mumbled bitterly; "Yeah, I did. And we ended up having the most amazing sex in the woods."

Ash cringes in disgust; "Um—okay, a little too much information. But wait, if you did what I told you, then what went wrong?"

Paul folds his arms over his chest again, and looks away with a far-off look on his face, "She didn't want to be with me. Just her bullshit excuses." He said with a grunt.

Ash was genuinely surprised at how hurt Paul was by this; He never was like this, ever. "Well, she does have a point. What's the point of being together, if she's just going to leave? That'll just leave you more broken hearted then you are right now."

He snapped at Ash, "It's not like were in love!" He growled in anger, and pent up frustration.

Ash looked at him with a thoughtful expression, "Well, what if you did fall in love with her?"

For once Paul was taken aback by this question, "I—I don't fall in love." He grumbles.

Ash raises an eyebrow at him, "How can you be so sure? I mean you want an actual relationship with her. You never had one of those in your life. "

"Because I don't fall in love. Who could ever love a stone, cold-hearted guy like me? My parent's sure as hell didn't."

Ash sighs in frustration, "Don't assume shit you can't control. You don't know how she feels, like you said before; isn't she different?"

Paul didn't answer that question, he let it ponder his thoughts and they continued on their merry way to their dorm.

* * *

**A/N: THE END! jk, but ew I start school back up so less updates T.T anyways, review please and let me know your thoughts as always and what you think will happen next :)**


	14. But the heart wants what it wants

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, and warning this is a Lemon chapter!**

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Dawn and Paul have not spoken to each other. They both were acting like they weren't bothered by it but they were. Ever since their fight, Dawn hasn't had any more ideas of how to get herself in trouble.

It was lunch time, and Dawn was sitting at the table with Misty, complaining like usual.

She hits her forehead on the table and lets out a groan, she lifts up her head and glances at Misty, "Ugh! I can't take this anymore Mist, you have to help me get out of this hell hole of a school!" She said whining.

Misty lets out a laugh, and raises one of her brows at her roommate. "You do realize this is kind of offensive to me, since I do share a room with you." She responded.

"Misty, I'm serious. Please. Paul's not going to help me anymore, hell he won't even talk to me. I need to fix things with my father, even though I'm pissed at him—I can't—I can't lose another parent…" She spoke in a serious tone, whispering the last part weakly.

She stays silent for a moment, staring at Dawn realizing how much she has grown, even if it hasn't been a long time. She can honestly see the kind, genuine person she is. She sighs before speaking, "Fine. But I'll tell you right now, I don't have the same twisted mine as Paul. So my plan might not work out." She says in a warning tone.

Dawn gives Misty an apologetic look, "Mist, I'm desperate at this moment. I'm honestly considering asking Giselle." Misty gave her a look of surprise, and Dawn nodded her head and continued, "Yeah, that's how desperate I am."

Misty lets out a laugh, "Alright, alright. Here." She says, while handing Dawn her burger.

Dawn looks at with disgust, and then glances back at Misty and narrows her eyes at her; "I said, I wanted to get out of here, not get fat." She said in a dry tone.

Misty rolls her eyes at her, "Don't eat it. Throw it at anyone. Start a food fight, and then I'll tell someone to tell on you. Believe me, Principal Cynthia hates when we play with food. Last year, when something like this happened she made us go to class on a Sunday." She explains to Dawn.

Dawn raises an eyebrow at her, "Get real Misty, she's not going suspend me over a stupid food fight. You know what? I'm just going to go beg Paul to help me. That should please him, since he's stupid sadist, enjoying other people's misery." She mumbled, the last part to herself, but seeing how Misty started laughing and shaking her head at her; you can assume that she heard her clearly.

Misty hands her the burger again, "Come on, you don't need him. This will be fun, just take it and throw it at anyone, it'll release your anger." She pauses and sees Paul walk into the cafeteria, she smirks and points to him; "Look there's Paul now, throw it at him!" She adds on with excitement, wanting to see what Dawn will do.

Dawn bites her lip, and glances at the burger and then at Paul, and then back at the burger again; "It is kind of tempting…." she said, in a mischievous tone.

Misty urges her once more, "Do it!"

Dawn laughs and grabs the burger from Misty's hand and throws it quickly at him, and then turns around immediately pretending that nothing happened at all. But she had that pure amusement gleam in her eyes.

The burger smacked right into Paul's chest making him growl in anger. "Who the fuck did that?" He shouted, seething with rage.

Dawn stands up from her table, and smiles innocently at him; "Oops, sorry! I thought you were the garbage can." She said, trying to hold back her giggles; but some ended up slipping out anyway.

Paul snarls at her, glaring at her harshly. He spots a random kid walking by with spaghetti on his plate, he grabs the kid by the shirt glaring at him, and grabs the plate of spaghetti and drops the kid, while the kid ran away in fear from him.

Her eyes widen in disbelief, "You wouldn't dare, Shinji!" She scolded.

He stomps right up to her, and bends down to her level; "Oh, I definitely would." He dumps the spaghetti right on her head and he smirks at her and turns to start walking away.

She screeches in disgust and grabs the ketchup bottle from her table; and runs over to him squeezing the ketchup bottle all over his hair and body. "Now let's see what you got, jerk!"

Before Paul could fight back, a random kid stands up on one of the tables, yelling; "FOOD FIGHT!" And suddenly a war started, with everyone throwing food at each other.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

Principal Cynthia comes running out to see food being thrown everywhere. Her eyes widened and she gasps in disbelief. She screams out, "What is going on here?!"

As expected, no one even noticed her.

She puts her middle and index finger up to her mouth and whistles loudly, everybody immediately stops and drops everything. "Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!" She screams out again.

Everyone was quiet, no one wanted to talk or even blame someone, fearing what may happen.

She glared at everyone, asking; "Who started this?"

She still received no response from anyone.

She screamed out again, "I said, who started this?!"

All the kids were glancing at each other and at her, not wanting to respond still.

"Fine. You left me with no choice, unless the person comes clean, the homecoming dance is canceled." She stated firmly.

Some students groan, and shout out, "Nooo!" "This is ridiculous!" "You can't do this!"

Principal Cynthia cleared her throat, "You have 24 hours to confess. My office is open at any time, until then the dance is canceled." She stated, walking out of the cafeteria.

Dawn looks at Misty with amusement, "Wow! She looks really pissed. Maybe she will suspend me this time."

Misty shrugs her shoulders, "Maybe she will. But don't go right away. Go in a few hours."

She nodded her head in agreement, and jumped up excitedly latching on to Misty with a hug, "I'll go after school ends, but Ah! I'm finally going to get out of here!" She says happily.

Misty scrunches her nose in disgust, because they were both covered in food; she gently pushes her off of her. "You're welcome, but now is not the time for hugging." She said, cringing a bit.

Dawn let out a laugh, and happy danced; while Misty rolled her eyes, laughing too.

* * *

_Later_

Dawn walks into the class and sits at her usual place, and glances over at Paul who was still covered with stains from the food, just like she was.

Paul cringes in disgust of the smell from the students in the classroom, he glares at Dawn and grunts out rudely, "You smell troublesome."

She rolls her eyes at him, "Like you smell any better." She argues back.

Paul rolls his eyes at her, "You smell worse than I do."

Dawn scoffs at him, "You are such an ass, you know that right? No boy is supposed to tell a girl she smells bad, even if she does." She points out to him.

He dryly laughs, "Obviously I don't really care enough to follow rules that don't even exist, especially if the girl is an immature brat." He said, maliciously.

She was getting so fed up with him, she screams in frustration; "UGH, stop calling me names! You are only doing all this because I refused to be with you! GET OVER YOURSELF, AND GROW A PAIR BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY YOU CAN'T HANDLE REJECTION VERY WELL." She snaps at him.

Paul was shocked at the fact that she screamed at him so loud, especially in front of everyone who was staring at them like deer's caught in headlights; no one dare question them though. He was about to reply, but the teacher walked in so he grunts, folding his arm over his chest and leans back in his seat.

Mr. Johnson walks in and claps his hands together excitedly, "Before we begin, I want to announce the winners of the challenge. Paul Shinji and Dawn Berlitz, congratulations you both receive an A for the semester, even though you guys probably don't need it. You two make one heck of a team." He said, in excitement; complimenting them.

Paul rolls his eyes and mumbles lowly, "Yeah right…"

Dawn being close to Paul heard his comment and frowns, sinking in her seat.

Mr. Johnson continues, not hearing Paul's comment at all. "So, I talked to the principal and she agreed to let you two have a free day. You can go wherever you want tomorrow." He tells them, smiling at the both of them.

Dawn groans, "Greattttt" She mumbles out.

* * *

_Later that day_

Dawn makes her way into the principal's office; ready to be expelled from this damn school. She knocks on the door, waiting patiently until she is allowed in.

Principal Cynthia was filing through some paperwork on her desk when she heard the knock on her door, she shouted out; "Come in!"

Dawn slowly walks inside, "Hey Ms. Cynthia, can I um—talk to you?" She asked hesitantly.

Principal Cynthia places down the papers in one of her folders and glances at Dawn, gesturing with her hand for her to take a seat. "Sure Dawn, take a seat."

Dawn sits down, and takes a deep breath in and lets it out.

Cynthia folds her hands on her desk, all eyes on Dawn; "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Um…" Dawn looks down at her hands, pretending to be guilty. "That food fight earlier… I started it…" She glances up at her, batting her eyelashes. "I don't think everybody should suffer from my own stupidity—so, if you want to suspend me, or expel me I completely understand." She said, in a fake sad tone.

The Principal frowns at her, "Suspend you? Don't be silly—but if I may ask, why would you do that?" She asked her curiously.

Dawn shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I just thought it would be fun."

Cynthia sighed before responding, "Fun? Playing with food is not fun. Playing with food is not appreciating what we have. People all around the world are starving and looking for something to eat and you're over here just wasting it." She scolded her.

Dawn sighed, and frowned at her, remembering her father said something similar to her. "I know. I know, and I'm sorry for that. I'll take any punishment you give me. Whether you suspend me or ban me from going out tomorrow." She said in a guilty tone.

Cynthia shakes her head knowingly. "Miss Bertliz, stop being silly. I'm not going to suspend you, nor am I going to ban you from your free day tomorrow. You will just have to serve in the cafeteria for a week, as your punishment." She said in a firm voice.

Dawn's eyes widen, "But—but I deserve a lot more than that, I mean I destroyed the cafeteria, and wasted food. Do I not deserve a suspension?" She asked, trying not to break her cover.

The Principal shook her head at her, "No, I told you your punishment. Now off you go, I have work to do."

Dawn nodded her head and stands up and walks out of the office. She lets out a scream of frustration, "I can't believe this!" She said in disbelief, dragging her hands down her face.

* * *

_Later at night_

Dawn was back in her room, lying in her bed, letting her thoughts consume her.

"Misty?" She whispered, calling out to her.

Misty mumbled out a 'yeah'.

She rolled on her side, facing Misty's bed, "Can I ask you a question?"

Misty turns around and faces Dawn, "Sure." She said, glancing at Dawn tiredly.

"Who's rich at this school?" She asked in a curious tone.

Misty raises an eyebrow at her, and doesn't understand why she would ask a question like that at all. She sighed softly, before answering. "Um—I guess you can consider me under that category…" She replied, hesitantly.

Dawn's eyes widened, and looks at her with a surprised look on her face, "You?"

Misty bit her lip, "Yeah I know, it's hard to believe. But I don't like to show people honestly. I mean Ash's family is well-off, but the richest kid in school is definitely Paul. He basically gets money for talking." She replied with an unbelievable scoff.

"Really?" She asked, even more surprised. _'He didn't tell me that…' _She thought to herself.

"Yeah. But he never tells anyone, because something with his family—I'm really not sure, Ash knows more about it than I do. All I know is, that the way Paul is now, is a hundred times worse than he used to be." She paused briefly debating to continue or not, "I mean he was always reserved, and quiet; but he didn't hate the world as much as he does now." She added on quietly.

Dawn was shocked, she knew that there had to be something traumatic that happened to him, but she didn't think it went this deep. She suddenly was consumed by guilt, for treating him so badly. She cleared her throat before replying; "Okay, well thanks—goodnight then." She whispered, turning over to clutch her chest, trying to get rid of this ache that she felt in her heart. _'See all you do is just hurt him more than he already was…' _Her thoughts ridiculed her. She shut her eyes tight, trying not to let her thoughts eat her alive.

Misty frowned at her back, "Night…" She whispered back.

* * *

_The next morning_

Dawn reluctantly knocks on the door, biting her lip nervously for some reason. She couldn't get the conversation she had with Misty out of her head. She doesn't want to pity him, but she feels the same empathic feeling.

Paul opens the door, and glares at her figure, clearly not in a good mood. "What do you want troublesome?" He asked with an angry grunt.

She looked up at him, and her heart couldn't help but skip a beat, she sighed softly; "Did you forget? We're spending the day together."

Paul raises an eyebrow at her, "That still doesn't explain why you're here."

She grins up at him, "I thought we'd start our day earlier, that way we'd be able to spend even more time together." She said with a tight smile. The truth is, she couldn't sleep a wink; and she needed to see him.

He looks at her suspiciously, and narrows his eyes at her. "Why would you want to spend time with me? You hate me, remember?" He said, followed by a scoff.

Dawn frowns at him, "I could never hate you…" She replied softly, but suddenly her demeanor changed and she grabbed his hand excitedly, "Now come on already, let's go!"

He rolls his eyes, and grabs his leather jacket and reluctantly lets her drag him away. "Okay, weirdo…" He replies dryly.

* * *

_They go to the bus station_

Dawn felt nostalgic, and remembers the first time she told him about her mother and how she actually took the bus. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Paul spoke.

"Am I dreaming or what? Are you actually taking the bus?" He grunts, in disbelief.

She rolls her eyes at him, and laughs; "I took the bus home with you before." She said, smiling at him.

Paul glances down at her, and again looks at her suspiciously; "Smiling? No insults for more than 15 minutes now. And agreed to take the bus, who are you and what the hell have you done with Dawn?" He said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

She hits him lightly, "I can be nice you know!" She said with a frown on her face.

He scoffs, with a dry laugh; "Seriously? Yeah, right." He responds rudely.

Dawn rolls her eyes again, "Look here's the bus, come on already!" She grabs his wrist and drags him onto the bus.

Paul was confused, wondering why she was acting this way. He was even wondering why he let her drag him around, but he didn't have the will of heart to pull away from her, even if she was acting weird. The bus was full, so there weren't any seats so he grabs on to the pole, with Dawn still holding his wrist.

Dawn was holding the same pole, and reluctantly let's go of his wrist. She looks around, and frowns at how crowded it is. The bus starts moving, and someone accidently pushes Dawn trying to move past her, and she trips forward and Paul grabs her wrist so she doesn't fall on top of him. She was pressed against his chest, and she looked up at him with a blush on her cheeks. "Sorry…" She whispered, smiling shyly at him.

He looks down at her at her flushed face, and felt his cheeks burn as well. He furrows his eyebrows at her, his heart pounding against his chest. He wants to let go of her, but he can't. It's like she was his drug, and he was addicted.

They finally reached their destination, and he reluctantly lets go of her and follows her off of the bus.

She stops and glances at him, "So I heard there was this carnival thing going on downtown, wanna go there?" She asked him.

Paul shrugs his shoulders and lets out a grunt for his answer as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Dawn sighs softly, and folds her hands behind her back and they start walking to the bright sign that leads to the carnival.

It was quiet the whole five minutes they were walking, they both didn't know what to say to each other. They arrived at the carnival and Dawn lit up like a little kid. She hadn't felt this excited in a long time. She used to go to these kinds of things with her mom as child, but hasn't been back ever since.

She jumped up and down like a little kid squealing, "OMG, PAUL! Let's go on the Ferris wheel! Please please please!" She pleaded with him, her eyes and mouth expressing a puppy dog.

Paul raised an eyebrow at her, and laughed. "Jeez, alright. Just calm down woman." He said, in his usual mono-tone voice.

She laughs, and grabs his hand "Come on already!" She drags him toward the Ferris wheel and they wait their turn to get on, they eventually get on she lets out a squeal as looks around.

Paul coughs uncomfortably, not used to seeing her act this way. Even though, he can't help but think it's adorable.

The ride started to move, and the higher they got her eyes widened and she grabbed onto Paul's arm.

He narrowed his eyes at her, giving her look. "If you're scared of heights, then why did you drag me on this thing?" He growled at her in annoyance.

She bit her lip, and let's go of his arm. "I'm not scared—I—I just wanted an excuse to touch you." She says softly with a blush on her cheeks as she glanced away from him.

Paul stares at her in disbelief, but couldn't help but grin crookedly, "What?"

Dawn still looking away, finally looks back at him and sighs softly, "I used to love carnivals… but ever since my mom died, I haven't been back to one ever since. I—I just wanted to spend time with you…" she admitted shyly her face getting redder from the embarrassment.

He lets out a deep chuckle, still grinning at her; "Troublesome girl." He mumbles softly.

She laughs and smiles at him softly.

He grabs her hand and gently intertwines their fingers together.

* * *

_A few hours later_

They were walking down the street, eating ice cream laughing at ridiculous things. Having the best time together, but Dawn still couldn't help but feel guilty for everything she has said to him, and what she has to do later…

Her thoughts were interrupted when Paul shoved his ice cream on the side of her mouth, she screeched dropping hers while laughing, "Paullllllll!" She whines, still giggling slightly.

He smirks down at her, "Oops, my bad." He said, whiling leaning closer and licks the side of her face.

She laughs at the ticklish feeling and pushes him away, rubbing the side of her face. "Gross! You didn't even get where the ice cream was!" She complained.

Paul's smirk formed into a crooked grin and he laughed, "I know, let me get that for you now." And with that he pulls her too him with the hand he was holding and grasps her chin gently with his other hand and kisses her tenderly, removing any left over ice cream.

She pulled away, and leaned her forehead onto his, completely breathless from the kiss and the affect he gives her. She doesn't understand why he makes her feel this way.

They start walking again, and he throws out the rest of his ice cream. He suddenly states his thoughts, "I don't get it. Why the sudden change of mind?" He asked, quietly.

She bit her lip, and answered truthfully; "I thought about it a lot… And I think we can be together until I get out of here." She says softly, meaning every word.

Paul grins down at her, "So, you're saying—"

She interrupted him, by standing in front of him, grabbing his other hand and intertwining their fingers together. "I'm saying, I want you and me to be together."

His grin turned into a gentle smile and he leans down and kisses softly. "You have no idea how happy that makes me." He mumbled quietly. He reluctantly pulls away and glances at his watch. "It's getting pretty late, we should head back to school."

She frowns and looks at his watch, "Late? It's just—oh shit! It's ten? We've spent all day together!"

"Yeah, we did and Ms. Cynthia is going to kill us! We're past curfew!" He lets go of one of her hands and runs his fingers through his hair.

Dawn bit her lip, _'time to put this plan into action, I'm so sorry Paul…' _She thought, "Not unless we sneak into my room. I told Misty to be in yours and Ash's room."

He laughs, and raises an eyebrow at her; "Oh really?" His grin turns into a smirk, and he kisses her chastely. "Let's go then."

They head back to school and sneak into her dorm room without getting noticed.

Once her door shuts, she launches herself onto him kissing him passionately, as he catches her wrapping her legs around his waist.

He walks trying to find her bed without breaking their kiss. He throws her on it, and she squeals out, releasing a couple of giggles. He smirks down at her, and tugs his shirt over his head tossing it somewhere and unbuttons his jeans. He was about to take those off too, when she grabbed him and pulled him on top of her, kissing him again.

She flips them so she's on top, and pulls her shirt over her head, leaving her in a bra and her skirt. Paul tried to cup on her breast, but she slapped his hand away and she leaned down, swirling her tongue against his skin before sucking the juncture of his neck.

He grunted while she sucked harder, pressing her flush against him. When she pulled away, he could feel the area throbbing as she moved down to place butterfly kisses down his chest.

She pulled off his jeans and boxers, and was rubbing his member oh-so lightly, teasing him endlessly. He groaned and that's when he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled her back up to him crashing his lips onto hers, pulling her flush against him again. She quickly moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding a hand in his hair while he slipped his tongue between her parted lips. The hunger in his kiss, made her toes curl instantly. Heat surging through her body as he slanted his mouth and kissed her harder.

Her lips were swollen when he pulled back, and he stared at her, watching her catch her breath and whisper his name before her lips pressed against his once more. His hands quickly reached and pulled her to him, settling her in his lap with her legs on his hips and his hand on her thigh. He gave a hearty squeeze, feeling her mewl against his mouth as she wiggled her hips, eager for more.

He smirked and unclasped her bra, quickly, and tossed it along with the other garments, and ripped her skirt and underwear out from under her, eliciting a soft gasp as he tossed it aside before roughly palming her breast. Dawn moaned against him, not even complaining that he probably ripped another skirt of hers.

She tilted her head back, and murmured his name as his tongue slid up her throat, his teeth scraping her neck, leaving his mark on her, to show people that she is _his and only his_.

But she didn't mind. Seeing the marks only made her long for him more, and remember the feeling of his mouth and hands on her body.

"Pa—Paul," she moaned breathlessly as his lips swirled around her breast, sucking and nipping with his teeth while his hand kneaded the other breast, squeezing the flesh between his fingertips. She could feel her skin bruising under his touch, but she could only moan for more. Loving the way he touched her, making her feel things that no one ever made her feel before.

He released her breast with a wet pop, "Not fighting for dominance? I'm shocked." He rasped against her mouth before capturing her lips, making her whimper while her fingers curled in his hair.

"Paul—I'm not fighting with you—just, please—" she whispered when he broke the kiss, but he spun her around, pushing her breasts against the bed angling her hips against his. She moaned as he rubbed his firm arousal against her. She grabbed the sheets tightly, and let out small whimpers as he teased her.

He bit into her shoulder and groaned, digging his fingers into her hips. "Dawn," he panted and the girl arched her back, reaching behind her clutching the base of his hair.

"Yes," she moaned, crying out when his hand slipped between her legs and rubbed circles against her sex, "_Paul—Oh,_"

"Fuck," he cursed, grazing his teeth along the shell of her ear.

"Stop—teasing—_please_—" she cried out desperately, grinding against his length. "_Ohh—_I need—"

"I know," he groaned, running his other hand up her stomach and groping her breast. "I'm gonna make you scream louder, and beg for more and more again—"

She glanced behind her, her eyes half-lidded and her cheeks flushed dark with her lips parted in soft breaths. All of her thoughts erased as he made her feel weak in the knees. "Paul—"

He suddenly stopped his fingers and flipped her over, eliciting a gasp from her as he laid her gently down in front of him. Paul hovered above her and immediately pressing his lips against hers. His mouth moved roughly, and desperately. His teeth scraping and his tongue sliding against hers, and she kissed him back just as fervently, yanking on his hair and moaning into his mouth.

She felt the head of his shaft at her entrance, pushing inside as he continued to kiss her. A jolt shot down her spine and she pulled away to take a sharp breath, but his mouth chased after hers, keeping their lips locked as he moved inside of her.

Dawn broke the kiss and whined, resting back against the bed while heavy pants escaped her lips. Paul kissed along her shoulder and ran his fingers through her hair, before dragging his hand down to the side of her breast and over the swell of her hip.

She gasped, tilting her head back as he began thrusting inside her. He gradually built up his pace, moving faster and harder while hitching her leg around his waist.

He groaned against her neck, slamming his hips against hers. She bit her lip and shut her eyes, reveling in the wild shiver coursing up her spine and his hot breath against her neck. His hair brushed her skin, damp from sweat and he pulled her leg higher against him, thrusting deeper and making her hips buck wildly against him.

Dawn brought her other leg to his waist, riding her heels up his back. Her hand reached for his shoulder while the other slid into his hair, curling her fingers around his purple locks. She moaned against his ear, teeth nipping his earlobe, and he grunted in return, swiveling his hips before driving back into her.

A breathy gasp escaped her lips, lashes fluttering closed before she ran her tongue along the side of his neck. He leaned his head to the side, giving her access to it. Which she greedily took, biting and sucking his skin.

"Dawn—" his voice groaned, husky with desire, but she only sucked harder before tailing kisses to his lips. His mouth immediately slanted over hers, his hand moving up to hold her cheek while his hips continued rocking against hers. She moaned into his lips, holding the hand against her face and sliding her tongue along with his.

He broke the kiss roughly, leaning his forehead against hers and panting heavily. Her lashes brushed his skin as she looked up to him, holding his face and whispering his name. He shut his eyes tight, eyebrows furrowing together before he kissed her temple, cheek and jaw and finally reaching her neck. She shuddered and moaned when she felt his lips, and his teeth sinking into her, while his hand groped her breast.

Her body writhed beneath his— her hips squirmed, her legs lifted higher, her nails dug into his back and raked down. She hid her face against his neck and drew his hips closer with her legs. Paul panted and cursed, gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw;

_Dawn listened closely, trying to memorize the feel of him, the smell, and the weight of his body pressing against hers and the pleasure his mouth and hands brought. The way he made her feel. She tried to remember it all, to savor it as if it was the last time._

"I missed you—" she couldn't help but say, even though it had only been a few weeks, she couldn't help but dream about making love to him again, and reminiscing his touch.

His response was a kiss, a hard, bruising kiss that made her whimper into his mouth. He coaxed her head back and swerved his tongue between her parted lips, kissing her hungrily yet with something else, something desperate, urgent, almost…longing and _loving._

"Arceus you feel so good," he breathed when he pulled away. "Dawn…"

She cried out when he angled his thrusts, wrapping her arms right around his neck. "Ooh—Mmm!"

His rhythm grew faster, wilder and more erratic. His body slammed against hers while he held the arch of her back, tilting her higher and angling her against him. She moaned loudly, over and over against his neck, her voice gradually rising in pitch. His groans were raw, low and growling, his hair falling over his eyes and his teeth grinding together.

Dawn suddenly bucked underneath him, crying out while clutching the side of his neck and tossing her head back. Paul's hand curled into a fist before he felt violent tremor down his spine, surging euphoric pleasure through his veins.

His hips gradually slowed before pulling out completely, their bodies slicked with sweat. He hovered over her, his breath ragged while his forehead touched her shoulder. She held him intimately, tracing her fingers up and down his back with her eyes closed, wishing this moment would last forever. She heard him murmur a curse but then he pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder, shifting off to the side, lying on her bed.

Dawn sighed contently, about to get up to clean herself off. But Paul pulled her back down and pressed herself to him, he mumbled out sleepily, "_I love you._" and then he was knocked out into a world full of dreams.

Her eyes widened, and her breathing suddenly stopped. _'Did he just say…? No, he can't he can't love me. He won't love me, not after what I'm about to do to him…'_

She turned her body around to face him, and she traced his jawline with her fingers. She could not believe that this man loved her, she kissed his jaw gently and unwrapped herself from his arms and he groaned, but still stayed asleep.

She got up and covered her mouth with her hand, as tears cascaded down her face. She couldn't believe she's doing this, but what other choice does she have?

"I'm so sorry…" She whispers.

* * *

_The next morning_

Paul wakes up with a grin on his face, without opening his eyes he reaches for Dawn, but doesn't feel anyone next to him. He opens his eyes and a frown appears on his face, "Dawn?" He calls out, while getting up he walks to the bathroom but no one was there, he then walks back into the room and finds a note on the nightstand. He furrows his eyebrows, suddenly feeling an ache in his chest. He picks it up and reads:

"_I'm so sorry, I don't deserve you"_

He sees his wallet under the note, and he opens it and all of the cash he had was gone, and one of his credit cards missing. His face hardens, and his heart slowly breaks. He couldn't believe that she did this to him. Feeling a bunch of emotions rush through him, he throws his wallet angrily across the room and punches the wall, making a hole. His hand bleeding he pulls it back and clutches and yanks at his hair, leaning against the wall as angry tears streamed down his face. He slid down the wall, and released all of the pain he suffered for so long, by sobbing. Not just for her, but for his parents. How his mother left him, how his father didn't care, and how his brother forgot him and now for her, Dawn, troublesome girl; how she turned out to be exactly like everybody else.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was long as hell, and very very dramatic! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm not great writing lemony chapters T.T but don't hate me, or Dawn. She did this for a reason, well hell I don't think her reason is good enough :( I feel bad for Paul and I'm the one writing the story! Ahh, anyways I updated quickly, because I already had this chapter written and I don't know when I will update again. Anyways, leave a review and let me know your thoughts and tell me what you think will happen next! LATERS~**


	15. Band-aids don't fix bullet holes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, and I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

Paul was now sitting on Dawn's bed, fully dressed staring at her note. He was done crying that's for damn sure. He refused to be weak, but he still can't help but have an ache in his chest. This is why he stayed away from this kind of thing. Paul Shinji doesn't do love, you know why? Because he knew this would happen. He knew if he ever fell head over heels in love, that he would never get love back in return. He felt like a fool.

He suddenly felt a rush of anger run through him again, just trying to erase the pain he felt in his heart. He clenches his fist to try and calm himself down, but it doesn't help. He gets up from the bed and punches the wall again with a curse. "Fucking troublesome,"

He glances down at the alarm clock on the nightstand, and sees that it's only six in the morning. Paul drops the note and heads out back to his room, still seething with betrayal and anger.

When he finally gets there he walks in slamming the door behind him, waking up Misty and Ash in the process.

Ash jumps, startled from being woken so suddenly. "What the hell dude?" he asks sitting up quickly. "Did you want to be a dick today?"

He glares at Ash with a murderous glare. "My room, my territory." He snaps impatiently. He walks to his closet grabbing a black duffel bag and throws it on his bed. He walks to his dresser and starts taking out a bunch of clothes.

Misty yawns and lets out a groan from tiredness. She blinks a couple of times before setting her glance at Paul's figure. She furrows her brows in confusion as she watches him place his clothes into the duffel bag.

"Where are you going?" She asked him, breaking the tense silence.

"Home." He grunted coldly, shoving his clothes angrily into the bag.

"Home?" Ash questions, as he gets up from the bed and walks up to him. "What—why? What's going on? Did you get suspended helping Dawn?"

"No. Screw her, I never want to hear that heartless bitch's name again. I'm done" he said with a scowl on his face. "I was better off with my idiot of a brother" he added on.

Now Misty steps out of bed, and walks over to them, "What happened?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing" he shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it and continues shoving his crap in his bag.

She grabs his hand to stop him from packing his clothes. "No, it's not nothing. It's obviously something. So stop packing, and tell us what's going on" she spoke in a soothing tone, trying to calm him down.

Paul glares harshly at his bag, avoiding eye contact with the both of them. "It's nothing. She convinced me that she actually wanted to be with me and stole my money." He said, like it was nothing. He yanks his hand out of her grip and walks over to his closet coming back with more clothes.

She frowns and glances at Ash then back at Paul. "She what?" she asked in confusion.

He glares at the both of them harshly, but they could tell how hurt he was by this.

"Whatever. Screw her" he growls furiously.

Misty's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my—this is all my fault." She whispered, covering her face with her hands. "I'm so so sorry" she added on, trying not to cry.

Paul's glare softens, but the frown is still on his face. "You don't have to be, I mean it's not your fault."

She uncovers her face, and glances at Paul nervously. "Well, it kind of is…" she said hesitantly. Paul gave her a look of confusion and waited for her explanation. She sighed softly before continuing, "she asked me who was rich at this school and I told her that you were—I didn't think she would do something like this…"

Paul scoffed, "Thanks for that." He grunted out bitterly. "This is the exact reason why I don't tell people anything"

"I know I know. I'm so sorry. Is she still in the room? Tell me where she is, because I'm going to kick her ass with my mallet." She said with an angry growl coming up from her throat.

"Don't know, and frankly I don't give a fuck anymore. I just need to get out of here." He spoke in an emotionless tone.

Ash frowns hearing this, "You can't leave. What about me?" he whines to his best friend.

Paul sneers at him, "What about you?"

Ash sighs, "Paul, you're my best friend. You can't leave. You have been my roommate for three years now. You can't leave me here all alone, just because of this stupid chick!" he explains in a heartfelt tone.

Paul let out a dry laugh, "If you are trying to get me to say something nice back, you are sadly mistaken. Besides you have Misty." He said in a bitter tone.

"You know damn well she isn't you. She's not the cold hearted sarcastic asshole, who I have pillow talks with." He said trying to lighten up the mood.

Paul narrows his eyes at him, "Was that supposed to come out as a compliment?"

"YES! Now, you can't go because of Dawn. No girl is worth you leaving dude. There is so many other girls here that want you. You'll find the one eventually man" he said gently, trying to cheer up his friend.

Paul scoffed in disbelief, "You think one of these pathetic girls is the one for me? I'm never putting my heart out again. It's pointless. Besides I don't care, I'm leaving anyway." he closes his duffel bag, and adds on. "Later." And with that he starts to make his way out of the room.

Misty rushes to stop him by blocking his path, "You can't just leave like this! You're going to get in trouble! Your dad is going to kill you!" she said in a panic, trying her best to convince him to stay.

Paul raises his eyebrow at her, "My dad definitely won't notice I'm even there. He's too busy with his new girlfriend, and his job. He'll just brush it off like he does everything else with me." He grunts in frustration, his voice full of unwanted pain.

Ash frowns, knowing how much Paul has been through. He sighs softly before speaking, "If that's what you want, then I guess we can't stop you…"

Paul frowns seeing the look on their faces. "Both of you take care, alright?" he says in a quiet voice, as he steps forward and hugs Misty and Ash.

He grabs his bag, and walks out the door. He stops for a second taking the note, Dawn wrote him, out of his pocket and glances at it. He had a frown on his face. He sighs softly, before crumpling it up in his hand, muttering "why troublesome—"

* * *

_Meanwhile with Dawn_

Dawn walks into the airport dragging her suitcase. She couldn't believe what she had just did. She knows that this is going to haunt her for the rest of her life, but what other choice does she have? She knew it was wrong, and immature of her to do something that terrible. But it wasn't like she wouldn't pay him back.

She needs to do this. Not only for her, but to save her relationship with her dad. She may not have been gone for a while, but she realized that maybe things can get better. Maybe he does care enough, if he sent her away. Maybe just maybe, things can go back to the way they were, before her mother died. She loved her father to death, he was the only person she had left. If she loses him, who knows what she might to do.

She walks up to one of the workers, to buy her ticket. "When's the next flight back to Sinnoh?" she asked her impatiently.

The lady looks at her computer, typing in a bunch of information to get the next flight. She glances back up at her, "In a hour." she replies to Dawn.

"Okay, can you book me a seat in first class?" she asked her, trying not to lose her patience.

The lady frowns at her, "I'm sorry, but it's full. All we have is coach left." She said in an apologetic tone.

Dawn's eyes widened in disbelief, but tries to calm herself down. "Coach?" she questioned in a disgusted tone. "When's the flight after that?" she asks her again.

The lady sighs in annoyance. "That'll be—" she checks the computer again, "in about six hours."

Dawn thinks about it for a minute, '_I can't do this. This is what everyone expects me to do. Why am I such a terrible person?' _She shakes her guilty thoughts away, "Book me the next flight please."

"Cash or card?" The lady asks her.

Dawn was caught up in her thoughts again, as she opened her wallet and looked at the money and the card, that weren't hers. She stares at it for a while, feeling her heart break all over again. _'You can't do this. This is so wrong.' _ But then her other subconscious was telling her, _'you're already here. Just do it already. No point in turning back now.'_

She was broken out of her thoughts, when the lady questioned her again, "miss?" Dawn glanced up at her, and mumbled a "never mind" and grabbed her things and walked over to one of the nearest benches.

She sits down, and buries her face into her hands. She wants to cry, kick, yell and scream. But she feels like she doesn't have the right to. She hurt the person that said they loved her and yet this situation doesn't feel any different. She's hurt her father a thousand times, the one who supposedly loves her as well. This is the type of thing she does. She doesn't deserve their love. She doesn't deserve anybody's love. And right now she doesn't even deserve her mother's love.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Misty was furious. She wasn't even furious, she was beyond livid. She could not believe that this girl would do something like this. And after all the progress she made too. She was walking back to her room, ready to beat the living shit out of Dawn. Expecting her to be there, she walks into her room and calls out "DAWN!"

She frowns when she doesn't get a response, she walks into their bathroom and calls her name again, "Dawn?" she still doesn't get an answer. She walks out of the bathroom and notices a piece of paper on her bed, she grabs it and starts reading.

* * *

'_Misty, by the time you'll be reading this, I'll be on my way back home. I know you are probably pissed at me for what I did. I'm a bitch, and a terrible person. I already know that, and that's why I have to leave. You were so kind to me, and putting up with my bullshit like a trooper. And for that, I'm eternally grateful. You have become one of the realest friends I ever had. I know you may not understand why I have to do this, but this is just something I have to fix._

_Tell Paul I'm so sorry, and that I truly did mean everything I said the night before. He probably won't want to hear it, but he deserves so much better than me. And take care of Ash, you two are so incredibly lucky to have each other, I haven't seen real love like that in a long time. Again, I'm so sorry._

_Xo, Dawn._

* * *

Misty shakes her head, crumpling the paper in anger and sadness. An idea suddenly pops into her head, and she runs out of the room, knowing exactly what to do.

* * *

_With Paul_

He was standing outside of the school, talking on his phone. "Reggie, send a car for me. I'm coming home."

Reggie laughs, not taking his little brother seriously. "Yeah. Okay. You got me, Paul. Now what's really up? How are you? You never call me."

Paul growls in annoyance, "I'm serious Reggie. Send a car, I'm done with this stupid school you wanted me to go to. You wanted me out of the picture—just like dad—"

Reggie interrupts Paul, "Is that what you really think I did?!" he shouts over the phone.

Paul's eyes widen, and then furrowed in confusion. "Isn't that why you sent me here in the first place?"

Reggie sighs softly, "Of course not Paul, why would I want to get rid of you? You are my baby brother for Arceus sakes. I can't believe you would think so lowly of your big brother!"

Paul rolls his eyes, a small grin forming onto his face, "Yeah, okay. Then why did you send me here?"

"Because mom went there, and so did I. And I wanted you to go there, so you can build a life for yourself. Meet someone special, plus that school is very high for colleges—but I wanted you to find yourself, like I did."

Paul's eyes widened, hearing one statement only, and basically ignoring the rest. "Mom went here?" he asked in shock.

Reggie smirked through the phone, and stopped the work he was doing. "Yeah, she did. She wanted me to go there, and I'm sure she would want you to go there as well."

Paul frowned, "Why would she even care? She left us and—"

Reggie interrupted his brother again, "Paul, I know you're pissed. I am too, but she must have had her reasons. I mean, have you met our father?" he said, trying to let out a joke.

Paul grunts impatiently, not finding it very amusing.

Reggie sighs softly, "Look, I'm just as upset as you are by it, but you can't let our parent's influences, affect your own life. I know things aren't perfect, but just know that you always have me—and Maylene." He coughed the last part out, embarrassed.

Paul raised his eyebrows in shock, "Maylene—you guys are…?"

Reggie grinned through the phone, "I asked her to marry me."

Paul let out a laugh, genuinely happy for his older brother. But a pang of jealousy hit his heart, because he wanted that. He didn't know when, or why he did. But he did.

"Okay, well let's celebrate by you picking me up, and getting me the hell out of this school. So just send a car and try to hurry before I get cau—"

Principal Cynthia was already standing behind him, the whole time he was on the phone. Her arms were folded against her chest, raising an eyebrow at him, in pure amusement. "It's a little too late for that, Mr. Shinji."

Paul's eyes widened, "Uh… I got to go—"

Reggie screamed out loudly, tell Cynthia I said 'heyyyyyy' but Paul already hung up the phone.

Paul closed his eyes and mumbles under his breath, "fuck" he then turns around and opens his eyes, raising his hands up in surrender, not really wanting to argue with her.

Principal Cynthia lets out a laugh, "not even putting up a fight?"

Paul shakes his head, "Would I be able to win?"

Cynthia shakes her head, smiling at him. "Nope."

"Then no." Paul responded dryly.

Principal Cynthia starts walking towards the school, turning back to look at him, "Shall we head to my office then?"

Paul sighs in defeat, putting down his hands and picking up his duffel bag to follow her towards her office.

As they reached the school building, Misty came flying in, shouting "Principal Cynthia! Principal Cynthia!"

Cynthia stopped in her tracks and glanced at Misty curiously, before asking "Whoa, where's the fire, Miss Waterflower? What's going on?"

Misty glances at Paul, and grins widely, seeing he got caught. She glances back at Principal Cynthia, "Dawn. She ran away."

"She what?!" She questioned in disbelief.

Paul rolls his eyes impatiently, not really caring about where Dawn's whereabouts were.

Misty looks at Paul, "She's at the airport right now. Maybe we can catch her before she gets on the plane."

His eyes widened, having a feeling that he knows where this is going.

"Alright let's go." The principal states as she starts walking with Misty, but then looks back at Paul. "Don't think I'm leaving you here alone, c'mon you are coming with us!"

Paul frowns, and scowls at the both of them. "I'd rather not. I'll just be heading back to my dorm room now." he grunts out with resentment.

Principal Cynthia gives him a look, "How stupid do you think I am, Mr. Shinji? You're coming with us, now let's go." she demands, not really up for discussion.

Paul internally groans, and walks after them slowly thinking to himself, _'Just when I don't want to see her, this happens. Screw you fate.'_

* * *

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN FOREVER. I've had a lot of homework, work, and basically a lot of things going on with my family. And on top of that I'm moving so everything has been just a big jumble of a mess. but anywho, this story is almost over, probably 3 more chapters, maybe? But since it is ending, I'm debating to do a sequel. If you would like a sequel let me know :) If not, I might rewrite this story, fixing all my terrible grammar mistakes. So sorry if there are any -.- still working on it! Please leave a review of your thoughts, and let me know what you think will happen next. Thanks guys, laters~**


	16. Can you be my nightingale?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but warning there's a lot of tears in this chapter ;(**

* * *

They all were in the car now and Misty was sitting in the passenger seat right next to the Principal. She looks back at Paul who was looking out the window with an emotionless scowl on his face.

"Paul." Misty called out to him.

Paul turns to look at her, not responding at all.

Misty gives him a sympathetic look and then hands him the letter that Dawn wrote to her, "you might want to read this…" she said hesitantly.

He stares at it for a bit with a curious glint in his eye and then he grabs it, narrowing his eyes at Misty.

She sighed softly before responding again, "Just read it for yourself."

He reads it with a frown on his face, his heart breaking over and over again as he read the part she wrote about him. He stares long and hard at it before crumbling it into a paper ball. He rolls down the window, throwing it mumbling to himself "bullshit."

Principal Cynthia stares at him through the mirror with an impassive look on her face, she frowned hearing him curse. But she wonders if Dawn's leaving is the cause for him wanting to leave? _'You can't meddle into your students' lives!' _she sighed, "No cursing, Mr. Shinji." she said, shaking away her thoughts.

He rolled his eyes discreetly and grunted "Hn" as a reasonable response.

They finally reach the destination: The airport.

Cynthia was definitely annoyed that she had to deal with this, but since it is Dawn she doesn't mind as much. She slams the door from her car, not even parking or even caring that she might get towed. She needed to be fast, so she rushed out of the car in a hurry. Not even waiting for Misty or Paul to catch up with her.

Misty slams the door as well, rushing to catch up with Principal Cynthia.

Paul rolls his eyes and casually shuts the door, and steps out of the car. He follows them reluctantly. "I'm just gonna go and sit while you guys look for her." he said, while shoving his hands in his pockets and walks the opposite way of them. Even though he's pretty sure they weren't even listening to him.

* * *

"Alright Misty, you look there—" she points to her right, "and I'll look there," she points to the opposite direction. "Call me if you find her!" she says in a rush, as she sprints off to go and look around.

Misty nods and sighs softly before walking off to the side the principal told her to go.

* * *

Paul sits down comfortably on a bench, his eyes shift around the place in interest. He has never really been to an airport before. There was always a private jet. So there was never really any need to come here. I mean now that he looked around, of course it's not as luxurious but somehow he wouldn't mind having to come to an airport, like any normal person would. His thoughts were interrupted when _someone _caught his eye. He didn't know it would hurt him so much, just by seeing her. After all it isn't like he was in love with her? Oh hell who was he kidding, he fell hard for this stupid troublesome girl.

He growls in annoyance knowing he has to actually go up and talk to her. He gets up from the bench and makes his way over to her

Dawn sees Paul from a distance and she quickly wipes her eyes drastically and covers her eyes with her bangs by looking downwards. She definitely didn't want Paul to see her like this, or even at all. She can't even look at him anymore, because of what she did to him. She felt even more guilt eat her alive.

Paul finally approaches her and rolls his eyes at her trying to 'hide'. "You know I can see you." he snaps in a harsh cold bitter tone.

She starts to panic, she then does something incredibly stupid. "Sorry. Me. No. English." she responds in a weird accent that even she knows doesn't even exist.

Paul lets out a dry laugh, "I'm not an idiot troublesome" he snaps at her again.

Dawn doesn't know how to respond to that, instead of replying she sniffles loudly. Trying really hard not to break down at this very moment, right in front of the boy she doesn't deserve.

He frowns hearing her sniffle. He wants to so bad sit down right next to her and hold her and tell her _'it's okay, and that everything will be alright.'_ He wants to just tell her he is in love with her. But the pain in his chest tells him otherwise. The ache he felt told him, that '_she hurt you. She would never love you.'_ So, he listened and suddenly got angry again. He growled out a "Whatever" and walked away from her.

Dawn looks up and watches him walk away from her and suddenly the tears she was holding in cascaded down her face. She should have felt relieved that he had just walked away, but she didn't. She felt so guilty and heart broken, and she couldn't even imagine what he felt like. She hurt him so bad, even though she wants to cry and beg for his forgiveness, she doesn't think she has the pride or the audacity to even do so.

She stares at him from a distance, as he looks down sitting on a bench not far away, but he seems so out of reach to her. She sees him with an angry scowl on his face, hiding his real emotions. She can see what she did to him, and she suddenly regrets even meeting him. Because meeting him wouldn't have caused this pain that she had given him. Her thoughts were interrupted when Principal Cynthia came running over standing right in front of Dawn.

"Dawn Berlitz! You are in so much trouble young lady!" she shouts loudly at her.

Dawn's glassy eyes widen as she sees Principal Cynthia and Misty standing in front of her. She gulps nervously, not knowing what to say or even do at the moment.

Cynthia frowns down at her, "Stop gawking at us like we're going to disappear. How in the hell could you just take off like that? Your father put you under my watch! You can't just decide to suddenly go back home like it's nothing!" she scolds her.

Dawn bites down on her lip suddenly feeling riled up in a swirl of emotions, "Yes I can! Just because he's my father, doesn't give him the right to dictate my life! He never cared before! He never cared when my mother died! So why is he caring now, huh? Why the hell did he fucking want me to go to this stupid school? Why doesn't he want me in his life?!" She shouts back just as loud, her voice cracking at the last question.

Cynthia sighs in aggravation, knowing that she was hurt by her father's actions. Also knowing something she didn't even know. "You can't just pick up and leave. Your father wouldn't want that."

Dawn glares harshly at her, narrowing her eyes. "Who are you? My mother?" she viciously snaps, getting up and turning to walk away.

Principal Cynthia was now fed up, she grabs her wrist "No. but right now, I'm the boss of you. You are my responsibility. You're not going anywhere until you straighten up that attitude of yours. How the hell do you think your mother would react if she saw you behaving like this? Did you ever think that's the reason why your father sent you here in the first place? You think she's happy watching you behaving like that from up above? If she was here, she would be very disappointed in you. And I'm guessing you don't want that now, do you?"

Dawn's glassy eyes, started to water even more and she looks down. "No…." she responds in a weak voice.

Principal Cynthia sees that her words must have hit a nerve. Her eyes soften, "Let's go back to school, okay?"

* * *

They head back to the car, thankfully it hadn't been towed. It seemed like luck was definitely on Principal Cynthia's side today. They all get into the car with Dawn sitting in the passenger seat, and Misty and Paul riding in the back.

Dawn was looking at her folded hands on her lap the whole car ride, she suddenly felt eyes on her and she glances up to see Paul glaring at her in review mirror. Her eyes widen, and started watering at how guilty she feels, she gives him the most painful look, her eyes filled with sorrow and regret.

Paul scoffs shaking his head at her, and turns to away from her to look out the window.

Dawn sighs, biting down on her lip, thinking to herself _'he will never forgive me, and I don't blame him…'_

They finally reached the destination of the school and they make their way into the building.

Principal Cynthia sighs softly, "Misty, class is about to start so go get changed if you are late, tell them I excused you and to call me if they have any questions." "You two," she suddenly points to Dawn and Paul, "follow me into my office." She starts walking and they follow her. They finally reach her office and she sits down while they stand right in front of her desk.

"Do you two realize how in trouble you both are? Do you not realize the consequences of trying to escape this place? Did you think that running back home you would be just fine? No because I'm sure as hell that you both would be sent back here." she then glances at Dawn, "Dawn, are you seriously going to tell me that it's that miserable here for you? I mean for the past month at all, you didn't have any fun?" she asks her, raising a brow at her.

Dawn was going to answer 'yes,' but now that she actually thought about it. It wasn't that bad at all. She had fun with Misty and Ash, and especially with Paul. She sighed softly before answering, "No…"

"See? You've been so caught up in trying to get out of here that you didn't even notice that you were actually enjoying your time here. You think I don't know that you've been trying to get suspended? I'm not that big of an idiot. I knew all along, that's why I didn't suspend you. I was trying to show you that life here isn't that bad. I mean look at the friends you made, and they are actually friends with you because of you, not your money. I actually knew your mom, you were her everything and I think you honestly owe it to her, by giving this school a chance."

Dawn's jaw drop the floor, even Paul's eyebrows raised in surprise. Dawn couldn't believe that Cynthia knew her mother. She didn't know what to think of it. "You—you knew my mother?" she stuttered, her voice cracking as she spoke.

Principal Cynthia nods her head. "We were college roommates. She was the most wonderful person, and had the biggest, kindest heart. Just like I'm sure you do Dawn. But you're just afraid to show everyone who you really are, so you hide. You hide under this "bad girl" attitude, and you know that isn't you. So stop hiding from everyone, don't be afraid to show who you really." she says in a gentle soothing tone to her.

Dawn stays quiet, as she looks down to the floor her bangs covering her eyes as tears streamed down her face. She couldn't speak, all she could do is nod her head, and that's what she did.

"And Paul," she looks over at him "What is this all about? You have been going here for almost three years now, and you never had a problem with it before. I heard you were on the phone with your brother, do you miss him? Did you think he sent you here to get rid of you? You know your mother went here as well, and I knew her as well and she would want you to stay. Not run away from your so called problems. Is this just you being stubborn?" she fired all of these questions at him.

Paul frowns and glares hard at her desk, not making any eye contact with her at all. "No." he firmly replies

"Then what?" she asks, narrowing her eyes at him.

He coughs awkwardly, "Um… I don't really want to talk about it." he pauses for a couple of seconds before adding, "it's kind of personal…"

She stares at him for a second, then leans back in her chair. "Alright. That's understandable. But you aren't getting away with that so easily. Both of you will have an hour detention for the rest of the semester. And you will both work in the kitchen, serving food for other students. And you're only allowed to be out for an hour on Saturdays. Are we clear?"

They both didn't argue and protest, so they both nodded their heads.

"Good" she looks at her watch, "now both of you go change, while I personally talk to your teachers and explain the situation."

They both nod again and walk out of her office.

Paul starts walking away, not even saying anything to Dawn.

Dawn gulps seeing him about to walk away, but she doesn't want him to leave. Her heart breaks all over again, thinking of what she did to him again. "Wait! Please Paul!" she calls out, her voice breaking in the process.

He stops and turns around giving her a painful expression, "What? What could you possibly want from me?!" he shouts at her with rage seething through his body.

She whimpered back, cowering at his expression "Please—just please let me explain." She lets out a sob of desperation show through her voice.

Paul scoffs angrily, "Why? So you could just feed me more of your lies? Gee no thanks." He spat bitterly, turning to walk away again.

She quickly moves out to step in front of him tripping over her feet in the process, she grabs his arms, pleading with him desperately as tears stream down her face. "Please—please" she cries out to him.

Paul's eyes soften when he sees the tears streaming down from her face. He couldn't do it. He couldn't be cruel to her like he usually does with everyone else. He doesn't understand why. He doesn't understand why she makes him feel like a softie. He could care less if it were anyone else, but not with her. He swallows a big lump that formed in his throat, and mumbles out "fine."

Dawn tries to speak, but the words couldn't form from her mouth, she was shivering and trembling desperately. She didn't know what to say. All of her words, weren't even worth anything with the amount of pain she has caused him.

Paul stares down at her with hard expression on his face. He shakes his head in disappointment and goes to walk away again.

Dawn whimpers and goes in front of him again and grabs his shirt in a fist, and that's when she starts balling like a wailing baby. She leans her head on his chest, trying to calm herself down, but it wasn't working. She did this to herself and she will never make it up to him, but she doesn't know what she can do to make it better between them. "Please—please" she cries out, between her sobs "just—just… I really meant everything I said to you—you have to believe me." She continues to sob uncontrollably.

Paul felt his own tears well up in his eyes, as he looked down at the sobbing girl in his chest. "How am I supposed to believe that, huh?" he mumbled out incoherently, his voice cracking as well "How do I know that isn't another one of your lies…?"

"Because—because it's not…" she whimpered again "I swear…" she tried to sniffle and calm herself down, but it still wasn't working.

"How should I know that…?" Paul whispered, pain dripping in his voice.

"I'm—I'm so sorry… please believe me. Please trust me. I didn't—I didn't mean—" she wailed again, not even caring that she is staining his t-shirt with her tears and snot.

"That's the thing Dawn… I don't trust you. You told me that you wanted to be with me. You actually made me think that for once, someone wanted me. Not for my money, or sex or looks. But just me. And you have no idea how happy I was for the first time in my life. I was so happy that the person who warmed up my cold heart was you. But then the next thing I know, all my money is gone and so are you." he mumbles painfully as he pushes her off of his chest wipes her eyes and her face with his shirt and then takes a step back, away from her.

Dawn sniffled looking up at him with a tear stained face, she takes a step towards him "I do want you for you. I always did." She whimpered again, trying her hardest not to sob like a little child again.

Paul gulps again and he shuts his eyes for a brief second as a tear made its way down his face, he opens his eyes back up and stares at her, shaking his head. "No you don't. At least I don't believe you did. I finally fall in love and it's with someone who has a colder heart than me…" and with that he walks away before she can say anything else to him.

Dawn breaks out into full on sobs as she leans on the nearest wall, trying to breathe and not have a panic attack. She puts one of her hands on the wall and one on her heart, trying to stop this aching pain but she can't. She had just lost the best possible thing that ever happened to her and the closest thing she has had to real love, walk away from her. And in that moment she cried, because she didn't know what else to do to ease the pain from her heart.

* * *

_A half hour later_

Dawn finally heads back to her dorm room, after that little outburst she had. She felt so embarrassed by the whole thing and she was definitely late for class, but she could care less at the moment. She walks into her dorm room bumping into Misty who was getting her things ready to make her way out, probably finally heading to class.

Dawn frowns and bites down on her bottom lip nervously, "Hi…" she says hesitantly.

Misty looks at her and rolls her eyes, ignoring her grabbing her books and rushing to get out of the room to obviously avoid Dawn.

Dawn sighs, not wanting burst out in water works again. "Misty—look I know you are pissed at me and you don't know how sorry I really am…" she tries to explain herself.

Misty shakes her head at her, "No you are a cold hearted little bitch, and I can't believe you are even still here. Go home. No one wants you here, and I'm sure even your dad wants nothing to do with you." she spat maliciously.

Dawn swallows a lump that formed into her throat as tears started to well up in her eyes again, "You don't understand that was—"

"The only option? No Dawn it wasn't. You only wanted to think it was." She growled at her, before bumping into her shoulder hard knocking her over in the process and walking out of the room.

Dawn stayed on the floor, thinking to herself, _'I deserved all of this, I don't deserve to be happy. No one wants me around, not my friends, my father. I'm sure my mother doesn't either…' _she covered her face with her hands, and cried again. She doesn't know if things will get better, she doesn't know how to fix things, but right now all she can do is just hope everything will be alright.

* * *

**A/N: So this was the most depressing chapter I have ever wrote, no I lied I have written depressing things. But for this story it is, so don't hate me for this! Sorry for any mistakes. I just really wanted to post this! xD Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review :) Laters~**


	17. Now I'm four, five seconds from wildin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, ONE CHAPTER LEFT! Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Later that day at lunch_

Dawn walks out of the lunch line with a tray in her hands and glances around nervously, looking for a place to sit. Everyone was staring at her like she was some sort of alien. She sighs softly, and ends up sitting in the usual place that she sits with Misty, Ash and sometimes Paul.

Paul walks out as well a few seconds after and sees Dawn sitting where they all usually sit. He wanted to go over there and talk things through but he couldn't. The pain in his chest keeps reminding him of what she did. He stares at her with a blank look on his face, not knowing what to do.

Misty all of a sudden walks up next to him, "You alright?" she asks him hesitantly.

"Hn" he grunts out, "just looking for a place to sit." he says as he continues to stare down Dawn, now with a scowl on his face.

"Oh well, there's a table over there. Come on." she said, nodding her head to an empty table and sits down at it with him.

* * *

Giselle all of a sudden takes a glance at Misty and Paul sitting at another table, while Dawn was alone at another. She smirks deviously and stomps right up to Dawn's table "aw trouble in paradise?" she sneers down at her.

Dawn sighed rolling her eyes at Giselle, "Get lost Giselle." She muttered out in annoyance.

She grins wickedly down at Dawn, "What? Just because you can't sleep with me and steal my money. We can't talk?" she cackles loudly at her.

Dawn frowns and glances up at her, "What—how did you?" she tries to say, but got interrupted by Giselle's squeaky voice.

"Oh honey, it's all over the school. Everyone knows what you did. And if you want my advice, since you are so good at having sex, you might as well become a prostitute since you want money so bad. Just saying." She tells Dawn rudely, in a snobbish tone.

Dawn clenches her fist angrily, and stands up pushing her roughly. She makes her way out of the cafeteria, bumping into someone as she reached the hall way.

"Oh—sorry!" Ash apologizes, but then sees it's Dawn and he frowns, "Oh… it's just you…"

Dawn sighs softly, and mumbles out incoherently, "sorry…"

Ash rolls his eyes, "whatever." He mumbles out, and turning back to head into the cafeteria.

Dawn's eyes started getting glassy, "Wait! Ash—please!" she pleaded, grabbing onto his arm.

Ash glares at her, "What? Are you going to tell me you like me, then sleep with me and take all my money?" he angrily snaps at her.

Dawn sighs, letting go of his arm, casting her gaze downwards. "I deserve that. And so much more. I know I did a horrible thing, but please let me explain myself. I know it won't make anything better, but—but… I—I didn't mean to…" she sniffles, not wanting to cry again for umpteenth time today.

Ash's hard angry gaze softens hearing her sniffles and not wanting her to cry. He sighs in frustration, "fine. Just talk, you have one minute."

She glances at him, and wipes her nose. She then takes a deep breath, "Alright, when I first came here, I had every intention of using everyone at this school, especially Paul—but,"

Ash frowns, "so you are admitting it?" he glares at her again, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dawn sighs, and gives him a pleading look. "Please let me finish—please." She takes another deep breath, "That was when I first arrived here, after hanging out with you guys, you guys treated me like I was—I was normal, like it didn't matter to you who I was or who I wanted to be. It didn't matter to you, that I was rude or had a snobby attitude. You didn't care for it, or even fear it. And then I realized that you guys were just being real with me. For once in my life, I didn't know how to react. I was so used to people, just following or doing what I said…." She lets out another deep breath before speaking again, "with Paul, he isn't like any other guy I met before, I knew I didn't deserve him the first second we even spoken. I tried so hard not to fall in love with him, and push him away because I knew I would hurt him. But I can't—I can't hide it anymore, I know I hurt him and I know it's unforgiveable and that nothing will ever be enough to fix it. But all I can do is try, try because I know he is worth it. Try because I'm madly in love with him, and I know that feeling will never go away…and—and I don't know what to do or how to fix things—and I'm just—I'm just incredibly sorry for—sorry for the way I treated all of you…" her voice started cracking, and she covered her face with her hands, letting out a sob.

"Please—help me—I beg of you…I'm so sorry." she hiccupped, wiping her eyes roughly, trying to make the tears stop. It's a good thing she hasn't worn a lot of makeup, or else she would look like even more of a hot mess.

Ash's glare softens. He looks her in the eyes and sees how much pain she has been hiding, and how she truly sorry she was and he definitely saw the guilt in her eyes eating her up alive. And plus, he is the biggest softie ever, and he feels sorry for her. He can't deal when a girl cries in front of him. "Okay…fine. I'll try and help you." he says reluctantly.

Her eyes widen in disbelief, she couldn't believe that he is even helping her, when she doesn't deserve his help at all. That just shows how good of a friend he could be and she never wants to get that for granted ever again. She sniffles, "Thank—thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." she says softly, wiping her eyes.

Ash frowns and sees that she is in just as much pain as Paul, "Come here." He says gently, pulling her into an awkward hug, rubbing her back as she cried all of her tears.

Paul walks out of the cafeteria at the wrong damn time. He frowns seeing Dawn in Ash's arms crying. He growls thinking something is going on between the two and he walks past them. "Gee, thanks a lot man." He sneers, walking away angrily.

Ash's eyes widen at how this must look, he let's go of Dawn and she covers her mouth with her hand, obviously realizing the same thing.

She face palms herself, "God, why do I always mess everything up?" she yells at herself in desperation. "I'm so sorry!" she pleads with Ash again.

"No… it's alright it's my fault… I'm going to catch up with him." he says in a rush, and runs after Paul trying to catch up with him "Paul, dude wait up!" he shouts after him.

He turns around to face his roommate, and snarls at him angrily, his veins popping out from his arms and neck, "So? How long is this been going on?! Some friend you fucking are!"

Ash's eyes widen, "Are you kidding me? You think something is going on between us? I'm fucking with Misty for Arceus sakes dude! I am your friend, she begged me to listen to her and she was crying and she explained the situation, you really should just hear her out. She seems really sorry—and"

Paul scoffed in disbelief, "let me guess, she slept with you and made you say that. Right?" he grunts angrily with pain laced in his voice.

Ash glares at him, "Look dude, she might have stole your money but she didn't lie about her feelings for you. I know that doesn't make it any better, but don't ever fucking accuse me of something I didn't do! Just go hear her out." he jabs his chest, getting pissed off now.

Paul frowns and glares at him coldly, "Why? So she could break my heart again? No thanks." He sneers, slapping his hand away and turns to walk away from him.

Dawn was listening to the whole conversation from a distance. She frowns as tears start to swell up again in her eyes. She wipes them away before they can fall. She sighs to herself, turning to walk away from the scene before her.

* * *

_A couple of hours later_

Dawn was laying on her bed in her room, remembering the night before.

* * *

_"I missed you—" she couldn't help but say, even though it had only been a few weeks, she couldn't help but dream about making love to him again, and reminiscing his touch._

_His response was a kiss, a hard, bruising kiss that made her whimper into his mouth. He coaxed her head back and swerved his tongue between her parted lips, kissing her hungrily yet with something else, something desperate, urgent, almost…longing and __loving._

* * *

She covers her face with her hands, trying to tear her thoughts away from the flashback. "Arceus why do I always screw everything up?" she mumbles in sadness and in misery.

Misty walks into their room slamming the door behind her, causing Dawn to jump up from her bed. "I can't believe you would do this to me! You know how much I wanted to be the homecoming queen! But no you had to go and screw that up for me!" she yells harshly at her roommate.

Dawn gives her a strange look, "What in the world are you talking about?" she asked in confusion.

She glares at her, "Don't pretend you don't know! You and Giselle are running against me for homecoming! You said you wouldn't run, but I guess that was bullshit, like all of your other pathetic lies?!" she screams at her, getting in her face.

She backs up with her eyes widened, but still confused. "But—I didn't. I would never do that to you—I don't even care about that. I swear I didn't—"

Misty scoffs, "Save it, Dawn. Like I will ever believe you." she spat viciously to her and walking in their bathroom slamming the door in the process.

Dawn sighs softly, sitting on her bed, thinking to herself who could have done a scam like this and suddenly a thought comes to mind, and she growls "Giselle…"

* * *

_One week later, and there are two days left until the homecoming dance_

Giselle runs up to Dawn, "Dawn, guess what?!" she squeals obnoxiously.

Dawn rolls her eyes and groans in annoyance, "What do you want Giselle?"

She smirked deviously, "You are never going to believe who asked me to the dance." She squeals again.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Gee, I don't know your alter ego?" she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Giselle cackled loudly, "Nope, Paul Shinji did."

Dawn's eyes widen, and she coughs awkwardly trying to clear her throat. "And you're telling me this because…?" she asked, trying to sound like it didn't bother her, but it did.

Giselle smirked seeing how much it affected her, "Oh, I just thought I'd let you know." she says cockily.

She fakes a smile at Giselle, "How sweet of you. Now if you will excuse me…" she walks past her bumping her shoulder against hers on purpose, and then she walks up to Ash who was at the end of the hall. "The plan's off." She mumbles and turns to walk away from him.

"Wait, what?" he calls out, he then said his goodbyes to his friends and goes to catch up with her. "What the hell, dude?" he grabs her arm, trying to keep up with her.

She glares at him, "Don't call me dude. And he obviously found another girl. So there isn't any point in trying to work things out with him…" she mumbles out sadly.

"What are you talking about? He didn't find another girl?" he asked her curiously, confusion written all over his face.

"He asked Giselle to the dance. Which obviously means for me to give up on trying… just like he did." she said in a shaky voice.

Ash rolled his eyes, "Do you even hear how stupid you sound? That's bullshit, he just said yes probably because she kept annoying him. He doesn't even want to go, but if you don't show up, Principal Cynthia will come at your dorm and make you show up."

Dawn sighs softly, "Whatever Ash, it would never work anyway. You saw us, all we ever did was fight. We don't belong together, if we did things would have at least made some progress by now. But it's clear he doesn't want anything to do with me, and I honestly don't blame him." she commented, and walked away from him.

Ash sighs to himself seeing her walk away, he starts thinking of to at least get them in the same room together.

* * *

**A/N: One chapter left, I have an idea for a sequel :) so I'm super excited about that. But sorry if there are any mistakes. Let me know what you think will happen! The next chapter is going to be a pretty long chapter and I have it written already so I'm super excited to post it! Leave a review please :) thank you guys for sticking with me with this story. I do hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy the sequel as well!**


	18. All of me, loves all of you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, last chapter! Thanks so much for reading :)**

* * *

_Later that day_

Ash walks into his and Paul's dorm room in frustration. He slams the door getting a strange look from Paul while doing so.

"Dude why the hell are you going with Giselle to the dance?" he asked him in bewilderment, narrowing his eyes at his roommate.

Paul raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm still not talking to you." he grunts rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Ash rolls his eyes at Paul's immaturity, "I don't really care if you aren't, all I asked was a simple question. Now answer, are you going with her? Yes or no?" he stated in a frustrated tone.

Paul scoffed at him, standing up from his bed and towers over him, intimidatingly "Who the fuck are you supposed to be? My father?" he growls getting pissed off.

Ash glares right back at him, glancing up a bit since Paul is a bit taller. "No, I'm your best friend. And as your best friend, I want what's fucking best for you. So you're not going with Giselle."

Paul lets out a dry laugh, "I was never going with her in the first place. If you were really my best friend you would know that. But you don't dictate what I do in my life. So now I might go with her, just to piss you off." he said condescendingly with a smirk forming its way onto his face.

Ash sighs in frustration, yanking at his long brown locks as he took his signature hat off. "I'm serious, Paul. Don't go with her."

Paul scoffs again, "I'm going to do whatever the fuck I want to do." He roars at him, and turns to leave the room.

Ash then throws his hat at the door, causing Paul to turn around and look at him in disbelief. "You are going mess up your chances with Dawn if you go with her."

Paul lets out a sarcastic laugh, "You're not serious are you? She's the one who messed up her chances with me! Everything was perfect until she screwed it up. She's a troublesome stupid girl who can't even fix her mistakes, because all that comes from those mistakes are more mistakes." He spat bitterly.

Ash finally clenched his fist getting even more agitated, "You know what! At least she is trying! You? You don't try to fix anything! Not your relationship with your father, not your brother! Hell I bet if your mother came back, you wouldn't even bother because you always think holding fucking grudges is the answer!" he paused breathing in an out to calm himself down, but he then continued "I'm done, go back to having sex with anyone who breathes and live that emotionless life of yours, because that's the only thing you know how to fucking do."

Paul didn't answer him instead, Paul walked right up to his best friend and punched him in the face and walked out of the room, slamming the door in the process.

Ash fell to the floor with a loud thump, holding his cheek in shock that his best friend actually through a punch at him. I mean he was pretty harsh, but some people just can't take criticism. He groaned in pain, but got up nonetheless and walked to the bathroom to clean up the blood on his face.

* * *

_The next day, the day before the homecoming dance_

Misty was walking to her next class, when all of a sudden Ash comes up from behind her and wraps his strong arms around her waist and kisses the back of her neck softly.

"Hey babe," he whispers in a soothing voice.

Misty turns around and folds her arms against her chest, "Oh, so now you remember you have a girlfriend—wait what happened to your cheek?" she frowned, uncrossing her arms to use on of her hands to touch his cheek gently.

He sighs softly, before tightening his grip on her waist, "Paul… but never mind that," he scratches the back of his neck, "I know I haven't been giving you a lot of attention lately, but I um—um." He stutters out nervously.

She decides to let the whole punch thing go, because she sees that he is nervous already. She smiles softly at him, "Why are you so nervous right now?" she said with a light giggle.

He narrows his eyes at his girlfriend, and lets go of her waist, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm not nervous" he argues back defensively, "Maybe I am a bit, but that's because I'm trying to ask you if you want to go to homecoming with me?" he bit his lip, looking at her with a small shy grin on his face.

She laughs, "Oh my Arceus, I can't even believe you are asking! We're dating so of course I'd go with you silly! Besides you know we are up for King and Queen." She said with excitement, smiling up at him softly.

Ash let out a laugh, "Yeah I know, I can't believe that actually. You think we're going to win?"

Misty sighs softly, "I don't know… everyone is voting for Dawn. I don't think I can compete with her." she mentions sadly, with a small frown on her face.

Ash steps forward and pulls her closer to him, "Have faith in yourself Mist, besides even if we don't win, you will always be my queen." he smiles cheekily at her.

Misty can't help the smile that forms on her face, she punches his shoulder lightly "Stop being cheesy." She said, while letting out a fit of giggles.

Ash chuckles and leans his forehead onto hers, "Oh come on you know cheese is good on everything!"

Misty pulls back from him, rolling her eyes playfully "Only you would be thinking of food at a time like this" she teased lightly.

Ash smirks at her, grabbing her hand and now walking her to class, "That and you of course."

She blushes red a bit, and slaps his arm again playfully, intertwining their fingers together as they head to class.

* * *

_Later with Paul and Dawn in class_

Dawn was facing forward still in Paul's seat of course, but she was glancing at him with the corner of her eye. She couldn't help it. He still chose to sit next to her, like nothing even happened and that broke her heart.

Paul felt her stare at him, and he glances at her with a glare "Take a picture it will last longer." He rudely comments.

Dawn's eyes widened a bit, embarrassed from getting caught. She turns and glares back at him, "You're right it would probably last longer then you ever did." she lied through her teeth, trying to show she wasn't bothered by it. But the reality was she was bothered by it, a lot.

Paul clenches his fist, his jaw tightening. "Nothing was ever enough to keep you satisfied, at least I can keep Giselle satisfied. She at least has a heart." He lied through his teeth. He never slept with Giselle. He never would even if she was the last person on earth, he just wanted her to feel the ache and pain he felt.

Dawn's eyes started watering slightly, and she feels like her heart has been stomped on again. She expected him to sleep with someone, or sleep around like he used to. It killed her to think about it, but she was the one who caused him pain. And now it's her turn to feel the same pain. She swallowed a huge lump in her throat and looked back at the board, slightly sinking in her seat.

Paul frowned deeply, his glare softening as he saw her eyes get glassy. He looked back at the front and he sighed to himself, not really meaning to make her cry. He felt like an asshole.

* * *

_The next day. The day of the Homecoming Dance_

Ash raises his hand to knock on the door, his palms sweating like crazy. He doesn't know why he is nervous, he already got the girl. But he couldn't help it, because this is the first dance they will be going together, not just as friends, but as a couple. And it meant a lot to him. He wanted this whole night to go perfect. Not only for him and Misty, but he hoped it ended well for Paul and Dawn at least.

He pulls at his tie and then knocks on the door, waiting patiently for his goddess like girlfriend.

Misty opens the door, biting her lip anticipation.

Ash's eyes went wide and if his jaw could hit the floor, it would.

Misty was wearing a strapless, sequin aqua colored dress. It was tight on her body, but flowed out on the bottom like a mermaid. Her short hair was down, but pushed back like an Oscar-worthy look. Her make-up was natural, but simple. She looked stunning to say the least.

Ash gulped trying to regain his composure, he gawked at her still looking at her up and down. He then saw that she looked incredibly nervous, waiting for him to give his opinion. He broke out into a toothy grin, "Wow Mist! You look—you look amazing."

Misty blushed and looked down shyly, "Thank you, you look handsome as always." She smiled shyly at him, with twinkle of happiness in her eyes.

Dawn was sitting on her bed with sweats on, watching them with a smile on her face. She was truly happy for the both of them, they were so in love that you think it would be sickening to see, but it was actually sort of sweet.

Ash grabs Misty's hand and then notices Dawn sitting on her bed, wearing sweats and he frowns at her, "You aren't coming?" he asks in a sad tone.

Misty rolls her eyes impatiently, "She doesn't want to go, let's just go already."

He glances at Misty giving her a look then back at Dawn, "But you have to come, you can't let Paul go with Giselle!" he tells her with determination.

Dawn sighs and shakes her head, "I'm sorry. I don't think I can handle seeing them together. I'm not going to go…" She says sadly.

Misty rolls her eyes dragging Ash closing the door in the process.

* * *

Dawn leans back laying down on her bed reminiscing of all the good memories she had here, at the time she didn't think they were, but now looking back she did have a fun time here.

* * *

_Misty, smiles at Dawn. "So let's get your bags to your room, and then I can show around? Sound good?" Misty spoke while picking up one of her bags._

_Dawn rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever." She spoke in a tired tone, and walks away from Misty, expecting her to carry all of her stuff._

* * *

Dawn grins thinking of that memory, Misty was so nice to her and she treated her like crap. They have come a long way since then.

* * *

_Misty starts laughing again at her, "You know, the more I get to know you, the less bad you seem." She smiles warmly at her._

_Dawn giggles, "Same here." She smiles back at her, and looks around and spots something happening that doesn't look so good, "Uhh, Mist? It looks like someone's messing with your guy." She points towards where Ash is._

* * *

She smiles thinking of how real of a friend Misty was. Well is, and she screwed it up. She sighed softly to herself, wishing she could just fix everything. She closes her eyes again, thinking of more good times she had here. And one person came to her mind, and that was the person who she hurt the most, the person who she was madly in love with.

* * *

_Paul rolls his eyes impatiently, "Idiot, while you are my girlfriend. I'll help you get suspended." He grins crookedly at her._

_Dawn bites her lip shyly, "Um… how about friends with benefits?" She spoke in an unsure tone._

_Paul lets out a laugh, and raises an eyebrow at her, "You really want to be my friend?" He states sarcastically._

_Dawn laughs genuinely for the first time around him, while his grin gets bigger seeing her laugh._

* * *

She smiled at how their whole arrangement started, she never planned for it to mean anything. But it did mean something. She went back to her thoughts, and suddenly thought of when he helped her embarrass Giselle. She frowned at the name, she can't believe that he's actually going to the dance with her. He couldn't stand her just as much as she did.

* * *

_Dawn was exhausted, she has her head on Paul's shoulder, basically half asleep._

_Paul glances at her and smirks to himself, he leans in closer to her ear and he whisper yells, "TROUBLESOME!"_

_Dawn jumps almost falling off of her chair, "I'm up, I'm up." She rubs her eyes tiredly._

_Paul chuckles, "I'm done. Take a look."_

_Dawn looks at the computer screen, and on the screen was a photo shopped picture of Giselle over the body he picked out from google. On the bottom he wrote, 'Want this? Call this.' With a random phone number she assumed. At the bottom of that, it said 'Love DB.' In bold letters. She then bursts out laughing._

* * *

She suddenly feels her heart break at the thought of them two actually together, especially what he said early. She feels tears swell up in her eyes at the thought of them two actually being intimate together. She remembers their first time, she had never felt so loved before in her life. Even if they didn't know it at the time.

* * *

_She giggles lightly at the spot he just kissed and he looks up at her raising an eyebrow, "You're ticklish?" He asks slightly pleased with this information._

_She narrows her eyes at him. "Noooo…." She tries to drag on, biting her lip, trying to hold in the giggles. When he kisses her there again._

_He laughs, "Don't lie." He pulls her underwear down her legs, throwing them somewhere with the rest of their garments._

* * *

She opens up her eyes sitting up, clutching her chest as tears stream down her cheeks, she remembers the time he paid for her clothes when she couldn't.

* * *

_Dawn frowns at him, feeling his withheld information, "You didn't have too—"_

_Paul interrupts her again, "A thank you would adjust, just fine." He sneers down at her._

* * *

She remembers the passionate night they spent before she screwed everything up. She will never forget the hurt look on his face. She wipes her face and stands up from the bed. She has to do this. Even if he doesn't want to be with her, even if he embarrasses her in front of every single person there. She doesn't care, she needs to do this because he's worth it. She needs to put her heart on the line, even if she's absolutely terrified to do so.

She makes her way over to her closet, pulling out a dress that he bought for her, but never actually saw. She smiles softly at it, thinking it was perfect and she goes to get ready. Everyone always needs to make an entrance, and that's exactly what Dawn Berlitz is going to do.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Paul was sitting at a table by himself, glaring at all the stupid teenagers and their happiness. Why can't he have that? Why does everything bad always happen to him? Was he that bad of a guy? He sees Ash and Misty walk through the entrance and he nods his head towards them and they come over and sit by him.

Ash grins at him, "I thought you weren't talking to me." he comments smartly to him.

Paul rolls his eyes, "I'm not. But that doesn't mean I can't talk to Misty. How's your cheek by the way?" he smirks, raising an eyebrow at Ash.

Ash touches his cheek, and scowls at him, "Whatever, where's your new stalker girlfriend?" he mocks rudely.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Don't know, don't really care." He replies grumpily.

Misty looks back and forth between them and sighs, she tries to break the tension by joking, "Aren't you just a gentleman Paul!"

Giselle walks up to their table and squeals loudly seeing Paul in a tuxedo. "Oh my Arceus! Like Paul you look so hot" she comments, staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

Paul groans, "Good to know." he replies dryly.

She grabs his hand, "Come on baby! Let's dance the night away!" she shouts at him, filled with glee.

"Uh—I don't dance—" but he was sadly interrupted by her dragging him over to the dance floor. '_For crazy girl, she has a strong grip.'_ he thought in annoyance. He growled impatiently, "Don't call me baby." he sneered down at her.

"Whatever you say honey." She grins wickedly at him, and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her body closer to his.

He groans again, "Don't call me that either." He takes her hands off of his neck, "and it's a fast song. You don't need to be this close." He says with a sigh. For once in Paul Shinji's life, he did not enjoy another girl's body against him. He doesn't know if it's because it's Giselle or not. But he feels like it's wrong.

"But Paulyyyyyyyy!" she whines, putting her hands around his neck. But this time he doesn't do anything, because he is wide eyed, gawking behind her. She furrows her eyebrows and turns around to see what he is staring so hard at.

There was Dawn, standing there looking around in awe of everything. She was wearing dark purple dress that flowed all the way down, with a split on her right leg. She had a beautiful diamond choker to add flavor to this simple, beautiful gown. Her long navy blue hair was let loose, full of beautiful curls. And little bits of sparkle clips were in random spots in her hair to give it that complete look.

An actual smile appears on Paul's face. He couldn't even believe how breathtaking she looked at this very moment. And he's seen all of her and he couldn't help but always marvel at her beauty. But right now she shined bright like a diamond. Her dress was so simple yet so elegant. He wanted so bad to go over there and kiss her and be able to dance with her and just simply be with her, but something was holding him back.

He was still pissed off at her and still felt a pain in his chest, but for some reason he couldn't help but still love her anyways.

Dawn glances around, she sees Ash and Misty sitting at a table giggling and enjoying themselves and other people dancing, but she felt eyes on her. She looked to where it was coming from and she saw Paul and Giselle staring at her. She blushed a bit, and her heart beat sped up completely. She started to make her way over to them.

"Hi…" she said shyly, biting her lip nervously glancing at Paul.

He gulps slowly, and glares at her "Sorry, my wallets in my room. Do you need me to go get it?" he replies sarcastically.

She frowns at him, and stutters out "Can we talk? Please?" she asks him in a raspy voice.

Giselle buts in "Why would he even want to talk to a prostitute like you?" she snaps, smirking at her comeback. "Come on Paul." and she drags him away without another glance.

When they are far enough, he yanks his arm out of her grip, "I don't need you to fight my fucking battles!" he snaps at her angrily.

"But Pauly!" she whines, stomping her foot like a spoiled brat.

"Stop fucking calling me that, you annoying brat!" he yells harshly at her.

* * *

Dawn sighs softly to herself watching Giselle drag Paul away. She walks over to where Misty and Ash are sitting.

Ash and Misty were watching the whole thing, and Ash frowns at her.

"Didn't work out, huh?"

"No…" she replies with a sad tone.

Misty rolled her eyes, still obviously pissed off. "She doesn't really care. It's all part of an act. She probably just came to get her crown for homecoming queen." She snaps sharply.

Ash frowns at his girlfriend's rude comment, "Mist! Don't be so harsh, she is trying to make amends you know!" he stared down at his girlfriend with a displeasing look.

Misty scoffs, "Are you kidding me? She was terrible to Paul! She is just a horrible person in general. She has no heart to make amends, or do anything good in her life!"

Dawn sits there glancing at the table, not even bothering to fight back.

* * *

_Later_

Principal Cynthia walks onto the stage and motions for the DJ to cut the music. She grabs the microphone from him, "Alright guys. The moment you all have been waiting for is here. It's time to announce this year's Homecoming King and Queen!" she says with excitement, trying to get the students all excited.

Dawn, Misty, Giselle, Ash, Paul, and Barry take the stage, and stand behind the principal.

Misty grabs onto Ash's hand and squeezes it nervously.

"Okay, so your Homecoming King is…" she opened up the paper in her hand, "—Ash Ketchum!" she shouts out into the microphone.

Misty squeal jumping onto Ash while he picks her up, hugging her tightly and then places her back down. "Congratulations!" she says with excitement, smiling at him genuinely.

Ash smiles at Misty, kissing her lightly on the cheek, "Thank you." he laughs and walks up to the principal and she places the crown on his head, offering her congratulations.

"And now for your Homecoming Queen…." she opens up the other paper, "—Dawn Berlitz!" she shouts excitedly to all the young teens.

Misty was crossing her fingers hoping she'd win, but as soon as she hears Dawn's name she frowns, glancing at her sadly.

Dawn's eyes furrowed, she glanced at Misty giving her an apologetic look. She walks up the principal, but just as she was about to place it on her head, she grabs it instead.

Giselle was absolutely furious, "UGH I cannot believe this!" she screeches and stomps off the stage pissed off, but trips down one of the steps and falls flat on her face and everyone starts cracking up. Even Paul cracked a smirk.

Dawn rolls her eyes at Giselle's stunt. And she walks up to Misty. "You deserve this more than I do." She places it on her head, smiling softly at her. "You are a beautiful Queen and a better friend."

Misty looks at Dawn surprised, she touches the crown that was now on her head, "But—Dawn, you won…"

Dawn shakes her head, "No, I didn't. I lost. I lost the most two people important to me. I lost you and I lost Paul. What kind of a queen does that make me? You are the most genuine person at this school, and it deserves to be on your head." she says softly, smiling at her.

Ash grins widely, seeing a smile grow on Misty's face and watches her pull Dawn in for a hug.

Misty starts to tear up a bit, "Thank you… I'm so sorry for all the mean things I've been saying." She whispers softly, hugging her.

"I should be the one apologizing, you had every right to talk to me the way that you did." She pulls out of the hug and looks at her, "thank you for being a real friend."

Misty smiles at her happily.

Paul cracks a small grin when he watched Dawn place the crown on Misty's head. He had no idea what she said to her, but he had a feeling it was something good.

Principal Cynthia smiles at this act, "Alright now—" she tries to say, but Dawn interrupts her.

"Can I say something? Please?" when Principal Cynthia nods her head and hands her the mic, she glances at everyone "So, I know everyone probably heard of a terrible thing I did recently. It's not something I'm proud of, and I will regret it for the rest of my life, because I hurt someone I really cared about, someone who is really important to me." She glances at Paul with a painful and regretful glance.

She keeps her eyes on Paul, "I know I can't ever fix what happened. I can never take it back. But that doesn't mean I don't regret my actions. I know you probably hate me, and won't ever forgive me. But I need to get this off my chest, because I meant everything I ever said to you."

Principal Cynthia then speaks up, "Dawn we don't have all day." She whispers to her encouragingly.

Paul's eyes were fixated on Dawn's and he could truly see the pain and honesty in her eyes.

Dawn glances at Principal Cynthia, and nervously giggles "Right—sorry." She then looks back at him, glancing into his steely eyes. "I'm not giving up on you, because you are worth the fight. You are worth so much more then you think. And I know I don't deserve you. But I'm in love with you." she hands the mic back to Cynthia, and then walks over to be right in front of Paul.

"And it's okay if you don't feel the same anymore, but I just wanted you to know that someone out there cares about you and loves you for all of you. Because I do—with all of my heart." She says genuinely, meaning every word she is saying from the bottom of her heart.

Paul stares at her in astonishment.

Dawn bites her lip, nervously waiting for him to say something.

All of a sudden all the students start chanting, "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

Giselle frowns, chanting along "Kiss ME! Kiss ME! Kiss ME!" even though no one hears her, or is even paying any attention to her at all.

Dawn turns red from embarrassment, and glances down to her feet. "I know you don't feel the same anymore… it's okay. I know it will never make up for what I did." She feels tears build up in her eyes, but she blinks them back and turns to walk away.

Paul grabs her hand before she could leave and swings her around, pulling her closer to him. He cups her face, and kisses her passionately.

Dawn gasped, not expecting him to do this but she kisses him back, tears now falling from her eyes because of how happy and relieved she is that he feels the same way still. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer, if possible.

Paul smiles into the kiss, even though they kissed so many times. This one was so much different. It was one of those kisses where you just felt the passion, and love. He pulls away wiping her tears away, cooing her gently, and giving her butterfly kisses all on her face, and placing one last one on her lips. He leans his forehead onto hers, "I love you. I love you. I love you." he whispers over and over again, bringing his hands down from her cheeks, to her waist.

Misty has her arm wrapped around Ash's waist smiling and tearing up watching them makeup.

Ash grins, and tightens his grips on Misty and kisses her temple gently. Finally happy for his best friend and his new best friend.

Misty glances up at him, "Guess what?" Ash grins, looking at her to continue. "I love you" she smiles, giggling happily.

Ash chuckles and kisses her lightly on the lips, "I love you too Mist."

* * *

_A couple of weeks later_

Paul knocks on the door. He then opens it and walks inside slamming the door, looking around in confusion. "Uh—babe? You wanted to see me?" he grunted curiously, looking around for her.

Dawn pokes her head from the bathroom and grins wickedly when she sees him in a tight muscle tee. "Someone's been working out."

Paul raises an eyebrow at her, but smirks nonetheless "And someone's enjoying it." he then notices that she is still behind the bathroom door. "What's going on?" he asks her curiously.

She giggles, "Well, I need a little help with something." She bites her lower lip and opens the door revealing the same dark purple corset that he purchased.

Paul's eyes widened, but he chuckles a bit. He walks towards her with a grin on his face, "I'm sensing an amazing Déjà vu."

She smiles at him, "Then can you remind me again—what happened next?" she steps towards him, placing her hands on his chest.

He swallows hard at how appealing she is right now, "Fuck—Arceus, I love you." and with that he slammed his lips onto hers, refreshing her memory.

* * *

**A/N: So, I wasn't going to upload this today, but I just wanted too :) but THE END! I'm excited for you guys to read the sequel. It's going to be called Bad Boy Gone Good, so make sure you look out for it xD but anyways, sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm pretty tired, but everyone needs a happy clichéd ending XD but you won't believe what will come in the sequel! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this story. I have so many ideas for new future ones, and I hope you will check those out in the future! Thanks so much guys! Leave a review with your thoughts! Laters~**


End file.
